Encuentros que cambian vidas
by JessyPotter
Summary: Universo Alterno. NOTA IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEAN
1. Prólogo: Los Fugitivos

DI

_**Hola a todos, aquí me tienen con una loca historia de nuevo, sé que probablemente voy a recibir tomatazos de los lectores de mis otras historias por publicar una nueva y no actualizar las otras, pero no fue culpa mía, sino de mi loca inspiración. Se preguntarán que quiero decir con eso, pues muy simple: siempre que se me pasa por la cabeza una idea para una historia y esta es buena, al menos en mi opinión, mi inspiración queda bloqueada para todo lo demás hasta que esa idea se plasma en palabras, lo curioso es que las dos veces que me ha ocurrido eso no han sido de la nada, sino que los libros han estado involucrados de alguna forma. Un ejemplo: la idea de mi segunda historia, Harry Potter y el instituto Merlín, se me ocurrió apenas cerré el 5 libro al terminar de leerlo y esa noche me mantuvo mucho tiempo despierta hasta que el argumento del primer capítulo estaba listo en mi cabeza, de manera que al día siguiente lo escribí y lo envié a (no la envié a Harry Argentino por la misma razón que temía publicar esta: tenía temor de los reclamos que vendrían por no actualizar la que estaba escribiendo en esos momentos: HP y los Cuatro de Hogwarts) Merlín leyó el primer cap. en esa web y me propuso ser co autor de ella, lo que yo acepté y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ya que la historia no estaría ni a la mitad de lo que está si no fuera por él, pero eso es otro tema...**_

_**El caso es que esta se me ocurrió luego de ver HP y El prisionero de Azkaban, formé en mi cabeza la idea del principio de la historia y busqué información sobre Liechtenstein (eso lo entenderán leyendo el siguiente cap.) para complementar mis ideas. Bien, creo que ya los aburrí con tanta palabrería, disfruten de la historia...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Casi se me olvida, en la historia he utilizado los textos de Rowling, copiados textualmente de los libros, les aviso para que luego no me demanden.**_

**Prólogo: Los Fugitivos**

_-¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!..._

_-Tía Marge se lo merecía. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques... Me voy. Ya he tenido bastante..._

Oh, sí... Esta vez sí que se había metido en un buen lío. Acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que sería expulsado de Hogwarts. Había infringido tan gravemente el decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran presentado ya para llevárselo.

Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Magnolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se entristeció más. Harry estaba seguro que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ayudarlo, pero ambos estaban en el extranjero, y como Hedwig se había ido, no tenía forma de comunicarse con ellos

Tampoco tenía dinero muggle. Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en una cámara acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...

Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado, (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez) un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y... comenzar su vida de marginado. Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle porqué se hallaba allí a tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl llenos de libros de encantamientos.

Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba la luz en ninguna casa.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.

_-¡Lumus!_- susurró Harry. Una luz apareció en el extremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del N° 2, recubiertas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes...

Se acercó lentamente para verlo más de cerca: era un perro, enorme es verdad, pero no dejaba de ser más que un perro, con su grueso pelaje negro y sus brillantes ojos ¿azules? "_Que extraño..._" pensó Harry "_Los perros negros no suelen tener los ojos azules..._" El animal lo seguía mirando fijamente, Harry bajó un poco la varita y se fue acercando a él, éste lo miró durante unos segundos y luego empezó a caminar por el callejón que había frente a ellos, dio unos pasos y luego se volvió a Harry, como indicándole que lo siguiera. Él pensó que la situación era curiosa, pero la suya no podía empeorar así que siguió al perro, aún con la varita encendida y con el baúl a rastras. El perro caminó hasta detenerse al final del callejón, a poca distancia de Harry y, ante los ojos asombrados de éste se transformó en un hombre, con la cara demacrada, una larga barba y una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos. De la impresión, Harry estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita...

-Por favor, no tengas miedo...- dijo con voz ronca, como si no la hubiera utilizado en años- No te haré daño...

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dice es cierto?- preguntó Harry- Lo vi hoy en el noticiario... Usted es un fugitivo, todo el país lo está buscando...

-Eres la última persona a la que le haría daño, Harry...

-¿Sabe mi nombre?- Bueno, esa era una pregunta realmente tonta, estaba claro que ese hombre era un mago, lo supo en cuanto tomó su forma humana, así que debía conocer quien era- ¿Cómo pudo notar mi cicatriz en medio de la oscuridad?

-No te reconocí por tu cicatriz, Harry... Me pegaste un buen susto, ¿sabes?- sonrió amargamente- Por un momento pensé que eras James que había regresado de su tumba para guiarme hacia ti...

-¿Usted conoció a mi padre?- preguntó Harry interesado

-¡Conocerlo...! James Potter fue el hermano que siempre deseé tener...

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién es usted?

-Sirius Black- respondió- Cuando naciste, tus padres me eligieron como tu padrino...

-No sabía que tenía un padrino...

-No me sorprende que no te lo hayan dicho, después de todo lo que pasó. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el expreso cuando fuimos a primer año y nos hicimos grandes amigos. A pesar de que las circunstancias no eran las mejores...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry, olvidando que estaba en medio de un callejón oscuro con un fugitivo de la justicia muggle y que él mismo había salido de su casa huyendo del ministerio de magia

-Porque nuestras familias no podían ser más diferentes... Tus abuelos eran buenas personas, de una larga tradición de sangre limpia, al igual que mis padres. Pero había una diferencia entre ellos: mis padres despreciaban a los muggles y a todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Nunca se unieron a Voldemort, pero creían que estaba en lo correcto. En cambio los padres de James pensaban que un mago de origen muggle valían tanto como uno de sangre limpia, los dos combatieron a Voldemort desde el primer momento... Fue por eso que él ordenó matarlos...

-¿Mis abuelos... fueron asesinados... por los seguidores de Voldemort?

-Unas semanas antes de que tu padre y yo saliéramos de Hogwarts... James iba a dedicarse al quidditch. Era un buscador muy bueno, ¿sabes?, probablemente el mejor que haya pasado por Hogwarts- Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo cruzara sus labios- Antes de que la temporada de quidditch terminara ya tenía ofertas de varios equipos. Pero la muerte de sus padres lo cambió todo y decidió entrar en la Academia de aurores conmigo y tu madre...

-¿Aurores?- preguntó Harry extrañado

-Cazadores de magos tenebrosos... Tus abuelos también lo eran, los mejores de su época...

-Es extraño... Usted es la persona que más me ha dicho sobre mi pasado...

-¿No sabes mucho sobre tus padres?

-Lo único que sé es que Voldemort los asesinó cuando yo tenía un año, que trató de matarme a mí también, pero no pudo...

-¿Tus tíos no te han dicho nada sobre ellos?- Harry no pudo evitar reír

-¿Decirme sobre ellos?- preguntó- Hasta hace dos años, estaba convencido de que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. Entonces empezaron a llegar las cartas de Hogwarts, los primeros días llegaba una diaria, pero luego empezaron a llegar cada vez más, hasta que un domingo la casa se encontraba llena de ellas... Entonces Tío Vernon empezó a huir de ellas como si fueran la peste, hasta que Hagrid fue a buscarme y me dijo que era un mago...- Harry lo escuchó murmurar algo parecido a "_Estúpidos muggles_"- ¿Qué hay sobre usted? ¿Por qué estuvo en una cárcel muggle?

-¿Una cárcel muggle? ¿Piensas que me fugué de una cárcel muggle?

-Bueno, salió en el noticiario muggle, dijeron que iba armado... y que era muy peligroso

-Los muggles...- dijo Black- Realmente el ministerio debe estar desesperado para llegar a esos extremos. No me escapé de una cárcel de muggle, Harry, estuve en Azkaban durante años...

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué lo acusaron?

-De asesinato, de matar a doce muggles y a un mago- Harry lo miró fijamente, no sabía si ese hombre era en verdad su padrino o no, pero definitivamente no tenía la pinta de un asesino...

-Usted... no parece ser un asesino...- le dijo, él sonri

-Me alegra que pienses eso, porque no lo soy... Fui a Azkaban siendo inocente...

-¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia, y ciertamente este no es el lugar apropiado para contártelo. ¿A dónde te dirigías cuando me encontraste?- eso le hizo recordar a Harry la razón por la que estaba fuera de su casa a esas horas de la noche...

-Yo... Bueno, la verdad es que acabo de convertir a la hermana de mi tío en un globo...- dijo avergonzado- Ya recibí una amonestación el año pasado y seguro esta vez me expulsan. Hagrid me dijo que cuando eso pasa parten la varita en dos y...

-Quieres mantener tu varita a salvo- dijo Black- Es una decisión muy sensata. No entiendo en realidad porqué las rompen al expulsar a un mago de Hogwarts. La mía está intacta, y eso que el ministerio me considera un mortífago muy peligroso...

-¿El Ministerio lo considera un qué?

-Un mortífago, así es como se llamaban a sí mismos los partidarios de Voldemort. Yo no soy uno de ellos- se apresuró a añadir- Pero el ministerio piensa que sí... Y bueno, ¿qué pensabas hacer entonces? Los funcionarios del ministerio ya deben estar en la casa de tus tíos...

-Pensaba encantar el baúl para hacerlo más ligero... Tengo una escoba de carreras, y pensaba atar el baúl a ella e ir volando a Londres, cubierto con la capa invisible de mi padre. Quiero sacar el dinero que tengo en Gringotts y empezar una nueva vida supongo...

-Eso es muy astuto de tu parte- dijo Black- Pero hay una forma más fácil de ir a Londres, ¿no has escuchado hablar del Autobús Noctámbulo?- Harry negó con la cabeza- Es el transporte de los magos, sólo tienes que alzar tu varita y aparecerá enseguida. Veo que llevas una jaula vacía, ¿tienes una lechuza?- Harry asinti

-Pero está en con mi mejor amigo, que no está en el país- añadió- Iba a regresar a casa mañana...

-Sabrá encontrarte, no te preocupes, las lechuzas suelen ser muy inteligentes... Pero no puedes ir a Gringotts, seguramente el ministerio estará vigilando el banco...

-Pero necesito sacar dinero de mi cámara...

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero no es necesario que vayas, tienes tu llave, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió otra vez- Entonces con eso será suficiente, le entregarás a tu lechuza la llave con una nota indicando cuanto dinero quieres sacar de tu cámara, los gnomos tienen métodos para reconocer tu letra. Y nunca hacen preguntas, así que no te preocupes...

-¿Pero que haré hasta entonces?- preguntó Harry- No tengo a donde ir...

-Si quieres... Podemos ir a mi casa. No es gran cosa, pero es prácticamente imposible que nos encuentren allí...- Harry se sintió aliviado. Sus instintos le decían que debía confiar en Sirius Black, mientras hablaban le había invadido la sensación de que lo conocía de antes...

-¿En serio... en serio puedo ir a su casa, Sr. Black?

-Claro que puedes ir conmigo- dijo él- Pero por favor llámame Sirius, y trátame de tú...

-Está bien. ¿Y como llegaremos a su... a tu casa?

-Ya te lo dije: en el autobús noctámbulo...

-Pero el ministerio te está buscando, te reconocerán...

-El ministerio está buscando a Sirius Black, un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, no a "_Hocicos_", un perro negro que viaja con su dueño...- dijo sonriendo

-¿El ministerio no sabe que te conviertes en perro?- Sirius negó con la cabeza- Bueno, eso hará las cosas mucho más fáciles... ¿Cómo dijiste que llamo a ese autobús?

-Alza la varita, pero no aquí, sino en la calle donde estabas antes. Escucha: cuando el cobrador te pregunte a dónde quieres ir, pídele que te lleve a Grimmauld Place, Nº 11, en Londres...

-Grimmauld Place, Nº 11...- repitió Harry- Está bien...

-Y otra cosa: trata de esconder tu cicatriz; e invéntate un nombre. No te lo tomes a mal, pero lo que menos necesitamos ahora es llamar la atención...

-Lo entiendo- dijo Harry- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos- Sirius se transformó en perro de nuevo y Harry tomó sus cosas y regresaron junto a la calle Magnolia. Una vez allí, Harry alzó la varita y al instante sonó un estruendo, seguida por una luz cegadora...

-Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido frente a él. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: _AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO_. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo, saltó del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

-Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche...

-Hola- dijo Harry amablemente- ¿Cuánto costaría ir a Londres?

-Once sickles- dijo Stan- Por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas- Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. "_Hocicos_" subió delante de ellos y entre los dos cogieron el baúl, con la jaula de Hedwig encima, y lo subieron al autobús.

No había asientos; en su lugar, al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.

-La tuya es ésta- susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor, que estaba sentado ante el volante- Éste es nuestro conductor, Ernie Prang. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Neville Longbottom- respondió Harry, dando el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza

-Bien. Vámonos, Ernie...- Se oyó un estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo.

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje, Harry no pudo dormir. Por una parte estaban todos los ruidos que hacían las personas que viajaban con ellos, y por otro lado, el autobús viajaba a la velocidad de un rayo, esquivando postes, árboles y objetos, con un conductor que no parecía dominar el volante. Cada vez que una persona se bajaba, Ernie pisaba el freno a fondo, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante, para arrancar luego con la misma velocidad. Al final, cuando sólo él quedó en el autobús, Stan le preguntó a donde iba. Harry le dio la dirección que le había dicho Sirius, que dormía en su forma de perro, y luego de pocos minutos Ernie pisó el freno a fondo y pararon. Stan lo ayudó con el equipaje y el autobús partió enseguida. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Sirius volvió a tomar su forma humana, caminó hasta el espacio que había entre los números 11 y 13, sacó su varita y pronunció unas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. Al instante, una puerta bastante estropeada surgió de ningún sitio entre los números 11 y 13, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes sucias y unas ventanas sombrías. Era como si una casa extra se hubiera inflado, desplazando de su camino a las que estaban a sus lados. Harry se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Se volvió a Sirius...

-Vamos- dijo él- Antes de que a algún muggle se le ocurra asomarse a la ventana...- Harry subió los peldaños de piedra y se quedó de pie ante una puerta que acababa de materializarse. Sirius la golpeó una vez con su varita y Harry escuchó clicks metálicos y lo que parecía ser el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un crujido y entraron- Hace años que no vengo a este lugar. Entremos, rápido...- Traspasaron el umbral de la puerta para adentrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad del recibidor. Podía oler la humedad, el polvo y un olor dulzón que parecía arraigado al lugar; el sitio daba la sensación de ser un edificio abandonado. Sirius cerró enseguida la puerta

-Enciende la varita- dijo- Aquí no podrán detectar tu magia... _¡Lumus!_- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego Sirius fue prendiendo una a una las lámparas de gas y el lugar se fue iluminando- Vamos arriba, deja aquí el baúl. Y trata de no hacer ruido...- dijo mientras pasaban por unas cortinas cubiertas de moho. Fueron hasta una puerta cercana y la abrieron...

-Sirius... ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a permanecer aquí?- preguntó Harry. Estaban en una habitación grande, amueblada con un inmenso guardarropa, una cama y un tocador, todos ellos muy antiguos

-Sólo lo necesario- respondió él mientras revisaba los cajones- No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me agrada venir... Lo hacemos porque es la única opción- guardó en su túnica lo que había sacado de los cajones y salió de la habitación seguido por Harry- Ahora iremos a un lugar más agradable,- dijo cuando llegaron abajo- mi verdadero hogar... Toma tus cosas- Harry obedeció y siguió a Sirius hasta una sala que se veía igual que el resto de la casa. Sirius se acercó a la chimenea y miró dentro de una maceta- Casi nada, pero será suficiente para los dos. Harry, ¿sabes utilizar los polvos flu?- él asintió- Bien, viajaremos con ellos...

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó con una mueca. Sirius rió...

-Me temo que es la única forma. Yo iré primero con tus cosas, tienes que decir "Padfoot's Place"- Harry asintió. Sirius tomó un poco de polvos flu y se paró en el fuego- ¡A PADFFOT'S PLACE!- gritó antes de desaparecer

-¡A PADFFOT'S PLACE!- dijo Harry, enseguida empezó a girar muy rápido e instantes después aterrizó de bruces e el suelo. Sirius se apresuró a ayudarlo

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo. Estaban en una sala no muy grande, con tanto polvo como el lugar en el que habían estado antes, pero esta no se veía tan lúgubre- Esta era mi casa antes de que fuera a Azkaban...

-¿Y la otra? A la que fuimos antes...

-Esa era la mansión de mi familia, y como soy el último de los Black, pues ahora me pertenece. Pero no he ido allí desde hace tiempo...

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia, mañana te la contaré. Ahora será mejor que durmamos, ya es muy tarde. Ven, acompáñame...- lo guió por unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación pequeña, ocupada solo por una cama con una mesita a su lado. Sirius agitó la varita y el polvo desapareció- No es mucho, pero mañana podrá mejorarse...

-Está perfecta, gracias Sirius- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No tienes que dar las gracias- dijo él- Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...- murmuró tristemente- Yo estaré en la habitación a tu derecha, si necesitas algo me llamas- Harry asintió- Bien, Buenas Noches, Harry...- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Buenas Noches, Sirius- dijo Harry antes de que él saliera.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Harry abrió su baúl, puso todos los libros a un lado hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado al final de su primer año. Pasó las páginas hasta detenerse en la foto de su bautizo. Su padre saludaba con la mano, con una amplia sonrisa. El pelo negro y alborotado que Harry había heredado se levantaba en todas direcciones. Su madre sonreía a su lado. Y allí, con él en brazos, estaba Sirius. A pesar de los años, si prestaba atención, podía darse cuenta de que el hombre de la fotografía era el mismo que se había despedido de él momentos antes: Sirius Black, su padrino. Cerró el álbum y lo acomodó de nuevo en el baúl junto con sus cosas. Después de esto, se tumbó en la cama y se durmió...

Lo despertaron unos fuertes pellizcos en su oreja derecha, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su lechuza a su lado. La acarició en forma de saludo y luego se cambió antes de bajar con su lechuza en su hombro. No le costó mucho trabajo saber donde estaba su padrino, ya que el olor lo guió hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, vio a Sirius frente a la estufa, se había rasurado y cortado el pelo, lo que lo hacía parecer mucho más joven. Harry pudo reconocer en él al hombre que le sonreía en la foto de su bautizo...

-Buenos Días, Sirius

-Buenos Días- saludó su padrino sonriente- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Aunque, si lo deseas, puedes esperar hasta que esté el almuerzo...

-¿Almuerzo?- preguntó Harry- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi medio día- respondió Sirius- Tu lechuza llegó hace una hora, estaba exhausta. Le he dado agua y algo de comida y luego ha subido sola a buscarte... Veo que te ha despertado

-Y menos mal, porque de lo contrario me hubiera quedado allí todo el día. ¿Por qué no me despertaste tú? Has arreglado la cocina sólo, hubiera podido ayudarte...

-No era necesario, la cocina se arregló con un movimiento de varita, y tú te veías muy cansado. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien las noches anteriores?- preguntó preocupado

-La verdad es que no. En las noches es cuando hago las tareas, mis tíos ni siquiera saben que he sacado mis libros de donde los habían puesto bajo llave.

-Dime la verdad, Harry, ¿tan terribles son? Lily dijo que su hermana casi no le hablaba desde que se enteró que era una bruja, y cuando se casó con James las cosas empeoraron...

-Durante años creí que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente, eso fue lo que me dijeron. "_No hagas preguntas_" replicaban cuando pedía los detalles, así que me acostumbré. Fue raro llegar a Hogwarts y descubrir que todo el mundo sabía más de mi vida que yo mismo...

-Me lo imagino. De por sí llegar a Hogwarts por primera vez es raro, y eso que yo había crecido escuchando los planes de mis padres acerca de lo que debía hacer como buen Slytherin...

-¿Tú fuiste a Slytherin?- preguntó Harry impresionado

-Por supuesto que no- se apresuró a responder su padrino- No hubiera sido amigo de tu padre de haber sido así; pero toda mi familia había ido a Slytherin por generaciones, así que ya te puedes imaginar la que se armó cuando supieron que había ido a Gryffindor... Pero de todas formas yo no había recibido mucho cariño por parte de ellos, así que me dio igual...

-¿Cómo era Sirius?- preguntó ansioso- ¿Cómo era mi padre? No me refiero al aspecto físico, sino a él como persona... su carácter, sus hábitos...

-No sé lo que te habrán dicho, Harry, pero lo que yo te puedo asegurar es que tu padre era una gran persona... Estaba loco, es verdad, los dos lo estábamos cuando íbamos a la escuela. Si preguntas a cualquiera, te dirán que nosotros cuatro fuimos los más grandes alborotadores que hayan pasado por Hogwarts. No encontrarás a ningún Slytherin que haya coincidido con nosotros y que no haya sido víctima de nuestras bromas, aunque no estuviera en el mismo año...

-¿Por qué mencionas a cuatro?

-Porque éramos cuatro: James, Remus, Peter- a Harry le pareció notar una nota de desprecio en su padrino al decir ese nombre- y yo. Lo hacíamos todo juntos, éramos inseparables...

-¿Y qué pasó con tus otros amigos?

-Uno de ellos ya no lo es- dijo su padrino con amargura- Te voy a contar lo que sucedió Harry, lo que verdaderamente sucedió la noche en que murieron tus padres...- tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado- Tus padres no ignoraban que Voldemort iba tras ellos. En ese entonces, Dumbledore dirigía un grupo que se dedicaba fervientemente a luchar contra él: La Orden del Fénix. A ella pertenecíamos tus padres, Remus, Peter y yo, y también un mortífago que se dedicaba a espiar los movimientos de Voldemort para nosotros. Nadie conocía su identidad excepto el mismo Dumbledore. El caso es que él le aconsejó a James que se ocultara con tu madre y contigo. Si hubiera estado soltero él jamás lo habría hecho, habría insistido en seguir en la lucha. Pero tenía una familia por la que debía velar así que siguió su consejo... Bueno, seguramente sabes que Voldemort no es alguien de quien uno se podía ocultar fácilmente. Así que decidieron utilizar el encantamiento "_Fidelio_". Es un encantamiento por el cual se oculta cierta información en la mente de una persona, que es el guardián secreto. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Voldemort podía registrar el pueblo en el que ustedes se escondían y no hallar rastro de ustedes, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de su casa. Así que el guardián secreto debía ser una persona en la que el dueño de la información confiara plenamente. Obviamente pensaron en mí, y todos sabían que así sería... Pero también había un mortífago en la Orden, alguien que estaba muy cercano a tus padres, pero no sabíamos quien era, aunque yo creí saberlo... y fue allí donde me equivoqué. Uno de nuestros amigos, Remus, es un hombre lobo, lo descubrimos cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, pero eso no nos importó y seguimos siendo amigos. Cuando ocurrió lo que te cuento, yo me dejé llevar por mis prejuicios, creí que Remus era el espía de Voldemort y dejé de confiar en él...

-¿Y no lo era?- preguntó Harry

-No, nunca lo fue. El traidor fue la persona que menos nos imaginábamos... Tu padre estaba preocupado por mí, sabía que una vez que se ocultaran yo me convertiría en el blanco de Voldemort, así que al final... Al final convencí a tus padres de hacer un cambio

-¿Un cambio?- preguntó Harry interesado- No lo entiendo...

-Les dije que Voldemort pensaría que yo soy el guardián secreto, y que con esa ventaja podríamos elegir a otro para ese puesto, alguien de quien Voldemort ni siquiera sospecharía...- Harry empezó a comprender. Cuando Sirius le explicó el encantamiento, no entendía como era que Voldemort los había encontrado, pero si el guardián había sido otro... La ira se apoderó de él...

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó con rabia- ¿Quién era el traidor?

-Peter Pettigrew...- respondió su padrino con odio- Aún no entiendo como no sospeché de él desde un principio. Siempre fue un parásito, era el más débil físicamente entre nosotros, y siempre buscó amigos corpulentos para que lo protegieran... El caso es que la noche en que murieron tus padres había decidido vigilarlo, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llamé a su guarida ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente en camino a la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos...- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo...

-¿Qué sucedió con él, Sirius?- preguntó Harry al borde de las lágrimas- Dime que lo atraparon... Dame el consuelo de saber que el asesino de mis padres está pagando por lo que hizo...

-Eso es lo que más me gustaría hacer, Harry, decirte que ese maldito traidor fue a parar a Azkaban de por vida... Pero entonces te estaría mintiendo. Esa noche, cuando llegué a tu casa, Hagrid ya estaba allí, había ido con órdenes de llevarte con Dumbledore. Al principio insistí en llevarte conmigo, sobre todo después de que Hagrid me dijo que Dumbledore pensaba llevarte con tus tíos. Bueno... Hagrid le tiene gran aprecio a Dumbledore, y está dispuesto a acatar todas las órdenes que él le da, así que no pude convencerlo. Pensé en ir después y hablar con Dumbledore, tus padres habían dejado un documento nombrándome tu tutor si a ellos les pasaba algo, así que era casi seguro que tú te irías a vivir conmigo. Pero, en ese momento, tenía algo más importante que hacer: atrapar a Peter, así que dejé que Hagrid te llevara y fui tras él. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, lo arrinconé en un callejón muggle y estaba dispuesto a matarlo yo mismo... Pero entonces hizo su último acto de cobardía: empezó a gritar a todo pulmón que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James, para que toda la calle lo oyera... Después, se cortó un dedo, tomó su forma animaga (una rata) y con la varita en la espalda abrió la calle, matando a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...- Harry estaba en silencio, sin saber que decir...

-¿Por eso fuiste a Azkaban?- preguntó luego de varios segundos- ¿Te acusaron de matar a Pettigrew y a todos esos muggles?

-Y de traicionar a tus padres...- añadió Sirius- Nadie sabía del cambio de guardián secreto, nadie excepto Peter, James y yo. Todo fue tan apresurado que ni siquiera se lo dijimos a Dumbledore. Por eso todos me odian, creen que fui yo quien los traicionó. Y en el fondo no están equivocados del todo...- dijo con tristeza- Indirectamente, fui yo quien los entregó a Voldemort... Lo hice cuando los convencí de que utilizaran a Peter, soy tan culpable como él...

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Harry con firmeza, su padrino lo miró fijamente- Tu error fue confiar en la persona equivocada, sólo eso, no debes culparte por la muerte de mis padres...

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Sirius esperanzado- ¿En verdad crees eso, Harry? No me importa si todo el mundo cree que soy un asesino si tú piensas lo contrario, si tú me perdonas...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Harry- Pero si eso te tranquiliza, sí, te perdono, y no te culpo de nada. Confié en ti desde el primer momento, a pesar de que no eran las mejores circunstancias lo hice, y me alegro de que haya sido así- Sirius lo abrazó y Harry le correspondi

-Te compensaré por todos los años perdidos, te lo prometo- le dijo- No sé como, pero lo haré...

Los dos sonrieron y luego se sentaron a almorzar. Mientras lo hacían, Harry bombardeó a su padrino con preguntas sobre su padre, a las que él respondía con entusiasmo. Luego lavaron juntos los platos y sacudieron el polvo de toda la casa, lo que los tomó casi toda la tarde. Estaban cenando muy entrada la noche cuando Harry se dirigió a su padrino...

-Sirius...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó dudoso- Quiero decir... Esta casa es muy agradable y muy cómoda, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre...

-No lo sé, Harry. Cuando escapé lo hice con un objetivo: velar por ti, cuidar que Peter no te hiciera daño... Está más cerca de ti de lo que crees...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su padrino sacó de su túnica una página arrugada del periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a Harry. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en el diario "_El Profeta_" hace unos días. Mostraba a toda la familia Weasley y a Scabbers sobre Ron

-Éste es Peter- le dijo Sirius indicándole a Scabbers con su dedo- Lo reconocí enseguida, no en vano lo he visto transformarse cientos de veces... Fíjate en su pata delantera...

-Le falta un dedo...- murmuró Harry. Ahora recordaba haber visto esa particularidad en la mascota de su amigo, pero nunca le dio importancia- Hay algo que no entiendo. Si la rata de Ron Pettigrew... Ha estado durmiendo en mi dormitorio durante dos años, ¿cómo es que no ha intentado hacer algo en mi contra?

-Porque Peter no haría nada a menos que le reportara algún beneficio. No es tan tonto como para cometer un asesinato delante de de Dumbledore a menos que Voldemort esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo... Pero cuando lo vi en esta foto comprendí que estaría en Hogwarts... contigo... en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que su amo recuperaba fuerzas... Lo hubiera hecho, Harry, no lo dudes... Yo era el único que sabía que estaba vivo, el único que sabía el peligro que corrías... Y tenía que hacer algo, por eso escapé...

-Gracias...- dijo Harry- Gracias por preocuparte por mí...

-No tienes que dar las gracias, Harry, era lo menos que podía hacer. Le prometí a tu padre protegerte con mi vida si era necesario, y eso haré...- los dos sonrieron- Pero la verdad es que tienes razón, debemos buscar que hacer ahora. Mi vida no será fácil, Harry, soy un fugitivo tanto para la justicia mágica como para la muggle. Tendremos que salir del país...

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo? Con identidades falsas por supuesto, actuando como dos muggles. Tú tienes mejor -experiencia con eso así que deberás ayudarme. ¿A dónde? Tengo varias opciones, luego te las diré. ¿Cuándo? Lo más pronto posible...

-¿Cómo piensas conseguir identidades falsas?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-Conozco un lugar. En la Orden del Fénix había toda clase de personas, entre ellas estaba Mundungus Fletcher, era muy útil a la orden gracias a sus contactos... Era la clase de contactos lo que molestaba a muchos, no eran del todo... limpios. Se relacionaba con gente que no era muy de fiar, y sus negocios no eran muy legales que digamos, la mayor parte eran cosas de dudosa procedencia, tanto mágicas como muggles. Una vez lo acompañé mientras hacía "negocios" en un barrio muggle de Londres, y creo que allí podré encontrar lo que necesitamos. Pero primero necesitamos dinero, ¿crees que tu lechuza pueda llevar el encargo a Gringotts?

-Claro que sí, mañana se la daré. ¿Cuánto dinero piensas sacar? Así yo también sacaré un poco...

-No quiero que gastes tu dinero, puedes llegar a necesitarlo algún día...

-Pero tampoco puedo permitir que corras con todos mis gastos- protestó Harry- Tengo cerca de un millón de galeones en mi cámara...

Está bien, como quieras. Pensaba sacar quinientos mil de la mía, pero ya que insistes en sacar tú también algo, manda por cien mil, yo pondré los cuatrocientos mil restantes...- Harry supo que de nada servía replicar, así que se conformó con eso...

-¿Y de qué nos servirá el dinero mágico en el mundo muggle?- pregunt

-No tendremos dinero mágico. En la carta tendrás que mandar indicaciones pidiendo que te lo cambien a dinero muggle, del país que desees. Aunque por ahora es preferible que lo hagas a la moneda inglesa, luego veremos a que país vamos...- Harry estuvo de acuerdo en eso y terminaron de cenar tranquilamente...

Los siguientes días pasaron muy ocupados. Sirius se ausentó gran parte de los tres primeros días para arreglar todo lo que se refería a sus nuevas identidades y, según le dijo a Harry cuando regresó, vender algunas de las joyas de su familia que había traído de la casa de sus padres, por lo que regresó de su primera salida con varios miles de libras, ya que las joyas eran muchas. Gracias a que tenía alguna ropa muggle que había utilizado cuando era joven, no tuvo ningún problema con la vestimenta. Al tercer día ya lo tenía todo listo: no le había sido muy difícil conseguir nuevas identidades para él y para Harry. Había conseguido carnets de identificación para los dos y un acta de nacimiento de Harry, en la que constaba como su hijo. Al principio, se preocupó de que su ahijado se molestara por esto último, pero se tranquilizó cuando él le dijo que no tenía ningún problema en eso. También había conseguido los documentos respectivos de una escuela muggle, para que así Harry pudiera ir a una en el lugar donde se instalaran. Lo que si tuvieron que obtener legalmente fueron sus pasaportes, ya que Harry le advirtió a su padrino que los muggles eran muy quisquillosos en esa clase de documentos y que no les convenía arriesgarse a viajar con documentos falsos, así que fueron un día a la oficina encargada de entregarlos y los obtuvieron enseguida.

Lo único que faltaba era empacar, trabajo nada fácil debido a que Sirius consideraba que Harry no debía descuidar sus estudios, así que decidió encargarse él mismo de darle las clases, por lo que entre su equipaje incluyeron montones de libros que Sirius había utilizado en Hogwarts y que le servirían a Harry, además de unos cuantos extra, especialmente de D.C.L.A.O. ya que los dos eran conscientes de que, tarde o temprano, el muchacho tendría que regresar al mundo mágico. Es así, que una semana después los dos estaban empacando sus cosas para partir a Londres, desde donde tomarían un avión que los llevaría a París, y de allí irían en tren hasta el país que sería su nuevo hogar... Lo habían decidido hace unos días, no era un lugar muy grande, pero tenían la seguridad de que allí podrían hacer una vida tranquila, sin temor a que los descubrieran...

-¿Sabes?- dijo Harry mientras terminaba de meter en su maleta la ropa que le había comprado su padrino días atrás, todo de su talla- Esto me recuerda a la escena de dos años atrás, cuando fui a Hogwarts por primera vez... Sólo que esa vez tenía menos equipaje, y en la sala mis tíos estaban deseando que llegara el día siguiente, aunque no tanto como yo...

-¿Dos años atrás?- preguntó su padrino- ¿Qué hay del año pasado?

-El año pasado escapé de casa...

-Vaya, como que se te hizo costumbre, ¿verdad?- dijo burlón- ¿Qué hiciste esa vez?

-Nada... Yo no tengo la culpa de que un elfo doméstico se haya aparecido en mi habitación, hiciera magia en casa y el ministerio me echara la culpa a mí...

-Así que por eso fue la primera amonestación...

-Sí, pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando regresé de mi primer año, se me _olvid_ decirles a mis tíos que no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que no se metían conmigo. Pero gracias a esa lechuza me encerraron, pusieron barrotes en mi ventana y dijeron que no volvería a Hogwarts...

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!- preguntó Sirius enfadado- Harry, en cuanto se arregle todo este lío, recuérdame hacerle una visita a esos Dursley...

-No te vas a meter en problemas por mi culpa- dijo Harry- Además, Ron y sus hermanos vinieron a mi rescate en el auto volador de su padre... Y ya que estamos hablando de Hogwarts, aún no te he dicho quién es mi profesor de pociones, ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo, no necesitaba razonar mucho para saber que si Snape era enemigo de su padre, lo era también de Sirius

-No sabía que habían cambiado de profesor de pociones- dijo su padrino- El nuestro era un viejo cascarrabias, pero al menos trataba a todas las casas por igual...

-Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo del mío- dijo Harry- Me ha echado el ojo desde que entré a Hogwarts, y busca cualquier pretexto para expulsarme. Ahora debe estar celebrándolo...

-Ya veo que le tienes cariño...- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- ¿Quién es el capullo?

-Severus Snape...- respondió lentamente, para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras

-¿Snape? ¿El pelo grasiento?- preguntó Sirius horrorizado- ¡Por Merlín! No puedo creer que Dumbledore les haya echo eso... No quiero imaginarme como te trató, después de todas las bromas que le hicimos tu padre y yo...

-Creo que me voy haciendo la idea de porqué me aborrece tanto...- siguieron hablando de Hogwarts y de los profesores de Harry durante un buen rato, hasta que los equipajes estuvieron listos y encogidos, gracias a Sirius

-Bien, creo que ya está todo listo- dijo- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que partir temprano...- Harry asintió, se despidió de su padrino y fue hasta su habitación. Como estaba muy cansado, se quedó dormido casi enseguida. Fue despertado por su padrino poco después de que amaneciera...

-Harry... Ya es hora...- dijo sacudiéndolo suavemente. Él se espabiló enseguida y empezó a vestirse. Quince minutos después estaban afuera de la mansión de los padres de Sirius, a donde habían llegado por polvos flu. No les fue fácil encontrar un taxi que los llevara enseguida al aeropuerto, donde desayunaron y estuvieron hablando de los distintos artículos muggles que Sirius desconocía hasta que se escuchó un anuncio por el altavoz...

_-Los pasajeros del vuelo 694 con destino a París, por favor abordar por la puerta 2..._

-Ese es el nuestro- dijo Sirius- Vamos...- los dos tomaron sus equipajes y emprendieron su viaje hacia su nueva vida, fuera del mundo mágico...


	2. Capítulo 1: Malbun

Capitulo I: **Malbun**

Era una soleada mañana del 30 de Junio, apenas eran las 8, pero un buen grupo de huéspedes del lujoso Hotel Malbunnerhof, ya estaba de pie, en la cima de una colina que estaba junto a dicho hotel, todos con trajes abrigados y con sus esquís listos para su primera clase. La mayor parte del grupo estaba conformado por adolescentes de 14 a 17 años, que no estaban allí precisamente porque les gustara el deporte de invierno, sino por una razón diferente...

Y mi hermana me dijo que también es muy galante...- decía una- Todo un caballero...

Pero eso no le quita que esté guapísimo...- añadió la que parecía ser la mayor de todas- Yo vine aquí de vacaciones hace dos años, en ese entonces era un chiquillo aún, pero adorable. Me dijeron que los años no lo han tratado nada mal...- las otras soltaron risitas- Fíjense en sus ojos, son encantadores- no pudieron seguir hablando ya que el objeto de su conversación, el instructor de esquí, acababa de llegar- Y vaya que no lo trataron mal los años...- murmuró

Buenos Días- saludó él con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es James Laughton y seré su instructor en este curso. Pondré todo de mi parte para que, al final de esta semana, todos ustedes sepan esquiar apropiadamente. No prometo hacer de ustedes esquiadores profesionales, pero les prometo poner todo de mi parte para que puedan esquiar en cualquier lugar con las condiciones para ello. Bien, lo primero que tienen que hacer es...- y empezó a explicarles todo lo relacionado con el manejo de los esquís y a indicarles como debían maniobrarlos.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por el grupo de chicas que soltaban risitas de vez en cuando, a lo que el parecer el instructor estaba acostumbrado, ya que seguía con sus explicaciones sin tomarlas en cuenta. La clase duró bastante tiempo y al final de la mañana todos estaban agotados, así que se dirigieron de regreso al hotel. Los huéspedes fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones y el instructor hasta la oficina del gerente del hotel, donde se dejó caer en una silla...

Buenos Días, James- dijo la secretaria- ¿Trabajo duro?

Igual que siempre, Annie,- respondió él- igual que siempre. ¿Y mi padre?

Ha ido a atender a unos turistas americanos. Dijo que lo esperaras para almorzar juntos...

Lo esperaré entonces. De paso descanso un poco...- en ese momento, sonó el teléfono

Hotel Malbunerhof, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contestó Annie diligente- Sí, aquí está, ¿de parte de quién? Si, Sr. Müller, enseguida se lo paso... Es para ti- dijo pasándole la bocina

Bueno...

¡Hey, James! ¿Dónde andas?- se escuchó una voz por el teléfono- Te he estado llamando a tu casa durante toda la mañana...

Te lo dije ayer, Andrew, tengo clientes esta semana...

Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Qué me dices de hoy en la tarde? Iremos con los chicos al club un rato, ya sabes que siempre es divertido los fines de semana...

Tendré que consultarlo con mi padre, Andrew, y en este momento no...- se interrumpió al ver abrirse la puerta y a su padre entrar por ella, mientras Annie se retiraba- Espera un momento...- tapó la bocina con la mano- Papá, es Andrew, quiere que vaya a Vaduz en la tarde, ¿puedo?

Después de tus clases...- respondió su padre

No podré desde temprano, Andrew- le dijo a su amigo- ¿A las cuatro y media está bien?

¿Cuatro y media? Oye es algo tarde, pero está bien, ¿paso por ti o vienes tú solo?- el joven tapó de nuevo la bocina con la mano...

¿Puedo ir en el auto?- le preguntó a su padre, él asintió- Yo voy solo, espérenme allí...

Ok, entonces nos vemos a las cuatro y media. Adiós- y los dos colgaron

Por lo que veo la mañana fue agitada...- dijo su padre- ¿Qué tal tus clases?

Lo normal- respondió- Hay personas que nacen para eso y otras que no pueden poner el pie en un esquí sin causar desastres. Y hay otras a las que no les interesan las clases...

Sino el instructor...- terminó su padre divertido- ¿Cuántas son esta vez?

Siete... Y ninguna sabe disimularlo...

Sólo será una semana. Pagan y eso es lo importante...

Lo dices porque no eres tú quien está con ellas soltando risitas detrás de ti...

Sin embargo te dejan buenas propinas cuando se van, y de eso no te he escuchado quejarte... Además, yo te advertí desde un principio que no te metieras en ese deporte endiablado. Aún no comprendo que ves de divertido en él...

Aunque no lo creas, es la sensación más parecida a la de volar en una escoba...

Tú y tus comparaciones... Bueno, dejemos eso y vamos a almorzar- los dos salieron y fueron hasta la mesa que siempre tenían reservada en el restaurante del hotel y se sentaron- ¿Listo para tu clase de hoy?

Igual que siempre. Ya me he acostumbrado a ellas. ¿Cuándo terminarán las del fin de semana?

Esta es la penúltima. Como ya casi hemos completado el programa, nos limitaremos sólo a las de entre semana, pero serán también parte de las vacaciones...

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Hasta el día anterior a tu cumpleaños, desde entonces serás libre de hacer lo que quieras. ¿Cuándo salen tú y tus amigos a su viaje de todos los años?

No voy a ir...- su padre lo miró extrañado

Siempre te han ilusionado esos viajes- le dijo- ¿Existe alguna razón importante por la que no quieras ir este año?

Una muy buena...

¿Cuál?

El destino de este año...

Y ese es...

Londres...- su padre se le quedó viendo- Considero que esa es una muy buena razón...

Londres es una ciudad muy grande, Harry...- dijo serio- Han pasado casi cuatro años, ya debieron haber dejado de buscarte...

Nunca pasará el tiempo suficiente- en ese momento, el mesero les dejó su comida y se retiró- Regresaré a Inglaterra únicamente cuando tú puedas ir conmigo, como un hombre libre...

¿Y se puede saber como sabrás eso? A Hedwig le dará un síncope por agotamiento uno de estos días de tanto ir y venir de Inglaterra. Y la única noticia importante que hemos leído en las docenas de ejemplares de "_El_ _Profeta_" que nos ha traído, fue la del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y de eso son casi tres años...

Te olvidas de esa cosa en los mundiales de quidditch ese mismo verano...

Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado- dijo Sirius mostrándose ligeramente preocupado- Y "_esa cosa_", como tú la llamas, era lo peor que un mago podía ver hace dieciséis años. Voldemort y sus mortífagos la convocaban cada vez que cometían un asesinato. Dime una cosa, Harry, la primera vez que te dolió la cicatriz... ¿Fue antes o después de eso?

Antes, unos dos o tres días antes, según leí en el periódico. ¿Por qué?

Pienso que Voldemort pudo estar detrás de eso...

¿Voldemort? Pero... Eso es imposible, ¿no? Voldemort no tiene cuerpo...

Pero conserva algunos de sus poderes, y tiene algunos mortífagos que le son fieles y que lo seguirán buscando... Ya te hablé sobre cuatro de ellos, ¿lo recuerdas? Sobre mi prima Bellatrix y su esposo...

Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Crees que existan más como ellos?

Estoy casi seguro. Y no debemos olvidar que, aún débil y sin fuerzas, Voldemort es capaz de reclutar nuevos servidores. Tú mismo me contaste sobre tu profesor en primer año...

Bueno sí, pero después de eso Voldemort huyó...

Pero puede volver a intentarlo, por eso debemos estar alertas- terminaron de comer y salieron del hotel para dirigirse a una casa que estaba unos metros más allá, que era donde vivían. Entraron y se dirigieron directamente hasta un cuarto grande, que era el único vestigio de que en esa casa vivían dos magos. Allí estaba la Nimbus 2000 de Harry, junto con su varita y una gran cantidad de libros, la mayoría de los cuales habían sido utilizados los últimos cuatro años, para las clases particulares de magia que recibía cuando regresaba de la escuela secundaria de Malbun, donde estudiaba- Bien, empecemos con la magia sin varita, ¿hasta dónde has avanzado?

Puedo hacer un _Patronus_...

¿Un patronus corpóreo? ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que hacerlo con varita te tomó varias semanas

Pero lo hice. Cuando dominas un hechizo con varita, es más fácil hacerlo después sin ella...

Bien, si tú lo dices. Inténtalo...- Harry levantó la mano derecha

_Expecto Patronum_...- un imponente ciervo plateado salió de la palma de su mano, dio una vuelta alrededor del cuarto y desapareció- ¿Qué te parece?- Sirius sonrió satisfecho

¡Excelente! La verdad es que me has sorprendido. Creo que, si puedes hacer un patronus, puedes hacer cualquier hechizo sin varita, así que dejaremos ese tema aquí. Pero recuerda que debes seguir practicando...- los dos estaban satisfechos. Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Sirius descubrió el don que tenía Harry...

_**===== Flash Back =====**_

_Estaban en el tren que los llevaba a su destino final: Vaduz, capital del pequeño país de Liechtenstein, donde habían decidido comenzar de nuevo. Desde que bajaron del avión en París, los días habían sido viajar de un tren a otro, primero cruzando Francia de Oeste a Este, y luego viajando por gran parte de Suiza, hasta abordar el tren en el que estaban en esos momentos._

_Hay algo que no entiendo, Harry- dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio- ¿Cómo hiciste para convertir a la hermana de tu tío en un globo, si ese hechizo no se aprende sino hasta cuarto?_

_No pronuncié ningún hechizo para inflar a mi tía- respondió él- Simplemente me enfadé y ya. Tía Marge se había estado metiendo conmigo toda la semana, pero mi tío había prometido firmarme el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade si la aguantaba así que lo hice. Pero esa noche se pasó de la raya... Empezó a insultar a mis padres, dijo que seguramente los dos habían muerto en ese accidente de auto por estar borrachos y un montón de cosas. Yo me enfadé y le grité, ella me estaba gritando de nuevo cuando empezó a inflarse... Hasta que subió al techo_

_¿Y no hiciste nada, no tenías la varita en tus manos?- preguntó su padrino_

_No, mi varita estaba en mi baúl. ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de raro..._

_Al contrario, Harry, son muy pocos los magos en la historia que han hecho magia sin varita. Con vida no hay ninguno, ni siquiera Dumbledore puede hacerlo..._

_Pero si antes de entrar a Hogwarts lo hacía muchas veces. Incluso los magos de origen muggle empiezan a sospechar cuando hacen magia en sus casas..._

_Sí, pero no escucharás de ningún alumno que haya pasado un año en Hogwarts y que haga magia accidental en su casa, es porque al empezar a utilizar la varita, esta canaliza la magia y ya no se desborda... Haz un esfuerzo, Harry, trata de recordar en qué estabas pensando antes de inflar a tu tía..._

_Bueno, estaba muy enfadado... Lo que quería era que se callara... Creo que... sí... deseé que se fuera, aunque sea flotando... sí, eso pensé- Sirius sonrió_

_¿Lo ves? Esa vez hiciste magia sin varita... Es un don que has tenido desde niño, Harry, recuerdo el susto que le pegaste a Lily cuando tenías hambre, pero ella, tu padre y yo estábamos ocupados y tratábamos de acabar lo más pronto posible para darte tu biberón, entonces inesperadamente los tres vimos como éste iba flotando hacia ti... James se puso muy contento, no es común ver a un bebé de siete meses hacer magia, y menos un hechizo levitador en toda regla... ¿Sabes? Podemos explotar eso, debes empezar a practicar..._

_¿Tú crees?_

_Por supuesto. Entre los libros que trajimos están varios que hablan sobre eso, en cuanto nos instalemos haremos tu horario de estudio e incluiremos la magia sin varita...- Harry asintió mostrando su acuerdo._

_**===== Fin Flash Back =====**_

Desde entonces, apenas compraron una casa y pusieron alrededor de ella varios hechizos de protección, la magia sin varita había sido una de las prioridades en la educación mágica de Harry, además de las otras materias. Habían utilizado los diferentes libros que Sirius guardaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts y éste le aplicaba a Harry un estricto examen de cada materia antes de pasar al siguiente nivel. Hace unos meses, Harry había rendido el examen con que su padrino evaluaba lo que él mismo había aprendido durante sexto año, quedando muy satisfecho con los resultados y felicitando a Harry por ellos

Durante las dos horas siguientes, estuvieron concentrados en lo que se le hacía más difícil a Harry: Transformaciones y pociones, aunque lo último ya no se le hacía tanto, debido a que Sirius tenía mucha más paciencia que Snape y le explicaba las cosas mejor. Luego de que terminaron los temas planificados por Sirius para ese día, Harry fue hasta su habitación, tomó una ducha y se puso algo menos deportivo, adecuado para el lugar al que iba.

A diferencia de cuando vivía con sus tíos, ahora vestía ropa de su talla, en gran parte suéteres y pantalones de tela, debido al clima de Malbun. El club en Vaduz donde iba a reunirse con sus amigos era también un lugar muy exclusivo, donde no muchos podían entrar. Sirius había recibido la invitación a unirse a él casi un año después de que llegaran, y había aceptado pensando en Harry más que en él, ya que el club era frecuentado por los chicos que formaban el círculo de amistades que había hecho en la escuela, todos de familias adineradas, hijos de importantes empresarios del país, que sin embargo no lo habían menospreciado en ningún momento...

Harry y Sirius no vivían con lujos, pero no era porque no tuvieran los medios para ello, ya que el hotel había prosperado mucho desde que Sirius lo compró, dos semanas después de llegar, y obtenían grandes ganancias. Cada año llegaban turistas de diferentes partes del mundo, sobre todo en verano. Ese año por ejemplo, tenían reservaciones para todo el mes de Julio, llenando el hotel, lo que significaba grandes ingresos, pero también mucho trabajo, por lo que pasarían ocupados gran parte de sus vacaciones. Aunque eso no evitaría que Sirius y Harry pasaran el 31 de Julio juntos, como los tres años anteriores. No importaba cuantos clientes tuviera el hotel, el día del cumpleaños de Harry era para ellos sagrado, salían a pasear por el país durante el día y estaban de regreso en la noche para la fiesta que le organizaban a Harry sus amigos en el club, de la que Sirius se retiraba prudentemente dejándolos solos.

¿A qué hora estarás de regreso?- preguntó Sirius cuando Harry salió de su habitación, ya listo para salir a reunirse con sus amigos

A las ocho o nueve, tengo que dar clase mañana y no puedo trasnocharme. ¿Vengo aquí o voy al hotel?

Ve al hotel, hay unos importantes turistas americanos hospedados y me invitaron a cenar. Quiero que estés pendiente de cualquier emergencia mientras estoy con ellos. Annie se hará cargo hasta que llegues. Luego regresaremos juntos a casa

Está bien, estaré allí a las nueve a más tardar- tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto- Nos vemos luego, papá...

Harry, ya te he dicho que...

Sí, lo sé. Pero tú te lo has ganado, yo también te lo he dicho...- Allí estaban de nuevo, era la misma discusión que tenían cada vez que Harry lo llamaba "papá" cuando estaban a solas- Dime la verdad, ¿te molesta que te llame así?

No, Harry, al contrario, me halaga saber que me tienes tanto cariño como para llamarme así... Pero lo que menos quiero es desplazar a James de tu vida... No se lo merece- así que eso era, le había tomado más de tres años descubrir la razón por la que su padrino se incomodaba cada vez que lo llamaba así... Dejó la chaqueta a un lado

No lo haces- dijo sentándose a su lado- Escucha... Durante más de dos años idolatré la imagen de mi padre. Todos me lo pintaban como un héroe, como el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, como uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación... No es que eso me moleste, al contrario, hacen que me sienta orgulloso de ser su hijo. Pero gracias a ti lo estoy más, tú has sido el único que no me habló de James Potter, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ni del mejor auror de su época, ni del premio anual... Tú me hablaste simplemente de James... de Prongs, tu amigo, tu compañero de aventuras, el dolor de cabeza de McGonagall... Tú fuiste el único que me presentó a mi padre como un ser humano, que comete errores, que no tiene una vida color de rosa... Me has contado algunas cosas de las que ahora te sientes avergonzado, es verdad, pero eso me ha ayudado a ver que mi padre no era perfecto, nadie lo es... Pero ha sabido superar todas las dificultades que se le presentaron y salir adelante. Dejó a un lado su sueño de ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch para enfrentar a un psicópata que mataba a la gente sólo por diversión, puso la tranquilidad de los demás por encima de su satisfacción personal, al igual que mi madre, que Remus Lupin, que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, al igual que tú... Tal vez fue por eso que confié en ti desde un principio, porque en el fondo vi ese parecido que tienes con mi padre. No lo estás desplazando, Sirius,- era la primera vez, en más de tres años, que lo llamaba por su nombre- nadie podrá hacerlo... Pero me has dado el cariño que él me hubiera dado si estuviera vivo. Tampoco ocupas su lugar; pero eres lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido, y sé que a él no le molestaría que te llame así...

¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Sirius perturbado

Muy en serio. Así que no quiero escuchar que te quejes nunca más, ¿me lo prometes?

Sí, Harry,- dijo Sirius sonriendo- te lo prometo...- Harry sonrió también y se despidió calurosamente de su padrino antes de salir.

Fue hasta el auto negro que Sirius se había comprado hace unos años y partió. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta Vaduz y encontrar el club al que iba. Estacionó el auto y bajó para dirigirse a uno de los salones, donde sabía que estarían reunidos sus amigos, el mismo donde hace unas semanas había tenido lugar su baile de graduación. En Malbun había dos escuelas secundarias, ambas particulares, una para hombres y otra para mujeres, pero para el baile los directivos de las dos escuelas se habían puesto de acuerdo y lo habían celebrado juntos. Así se habían relacionado más los alumnos de las dos instituciones, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían, ya que en las vacaciones o los fines de semana todos se reunían y salían juntos. Incluso el viaje del que le había hablado Sirius a Harry lo hacían en un grupo mixto. Habían visitado Berlín, Viena, Atenas, Roma, Madrid y París en los últimos tres años. Se habían propuesto visitar todas las capitales importantes de Europa antes de ir a la universidad y, para contrariedad de Harry, Londres era la última que les faltaba...

Durante un año había estado buscando un pretexto para no ir, pero no encontró ninguno, al menos ninguno lo suficientemente convincente para sus amigos. No le había dicho nada a Sirius porque no quería preocuparlo, ya tenía bastante trabajo en el hotel. Ciertamente lo que menos esperaba era que su padrino tomara el destino de ese año tan a la ligera. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que esa dichosa reunión no fuera para planificar el viaje, porque no tenía decidido que hacer. Lo que Sirius había dicho en el almuerzo era verdad: habían pasado cuatro años, seguramente ya se debieron haber olvidado de él, o al menos haberle restado importancia. Además, se dijo, él también había cambiado mucho durante los últimos cuatro años. Ya no era el chiquillo flaco y pequeño que había salido de la casa de sus tíos en medio de la noche, ahora era un muchacho de casi diecisiete años, gracias al esquí había ganado musculatura tanto en los brazos como en las piernas, y ciertamente ya no era pequeño: medía 1,80 m. Había reemplazado sus gafas por lentes de contacto y su aspecto en general variaba mucho del que tenía cuando llegó. También su actitud era diferente: podían utilizar muchos calificativos para describirlo, pero ciertamente "tímido" no era una de ellas: el vivir con Sirius había explotado la picardía que había en su interior y ahora era un chico extrovertido, coqueto y también tenía algo de Don Juan, aunque sus novias no habían sido muchas sí habían sido todas muy hermosas y arrancaba muchos suspiros femeninos. En conclusión, "_El Merodeador había salido a flote"_, según palabras de Sirius, para quien Harry se parecía cada vez más a su padre, tanto interior como exteriormente, aunque más lo primero que lo segundo, ya que en su personalidad había rasgos característicos de su madre... En fin, si alguien lo viera ahora, sería muy difícil que adivinara que James Laughton era en realidad Harry Potter

Pero por otra parte aún había un riesgo de ir a Londres: la casualidad de encontrarse con alguien que lo conociera y notara su cicatriz, lo cual no estaba descartado; después de todo... ¿Qué había hecho que descubriera que la piedra filosofal se guardaba en Hogwarts? La casualidad (ya que el recordar la primera tarjeta de su rana de chocolate no era otra cosa) y un poco de la imprudencia de Hagrid; ¿qué los había llevado a Ron, Hermione, Neville y a él esa noche, hace casi seis años ya, hasta el pasillo del tercer piso a descubrir que Fluffy estaba allí? La casualidad y Malfoy... Y al final, ¿no había sido la casualidad la que había hecho que el ministro inspeccionara Azkaban precisamente el día en que salían Ron y su familia en la primera plana de _"El Profeta"_ y que Sirius los viera? ¿Lo que al final había hecho que se encontraran? Si había algo que había marcado su vida era precisamente eso: la casualidad. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y fue a reunirse con sus amigos en el centro del salón

Y aquí tenemos a quien faltaba- dijo Andrew, el amigo que lo había llamado al medio día- James, hermano, tenemos un pequeño problema...

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él- Para que nos hayamos reunido todos, debe ser algo grave...

Tiene que ver con el viaje de este año...- añadió Eva Wittelsbach

¿Cambiamos de destino?- preguntó Harry esperanzado, aunque no lo dejó notar

Ese es el problema, James- añadió Gerard Pirkheimer, otro de sus amigos- Me temo que no habrá viaje este año...

¿Y eso porqué?- dijo Harry- Si no quieren ir a Londres, aún nos queda Lisboa...

Sí queremos ir a Londres, James- dijo Andrew- El problema son nuestros padres... Mira esto- le pasó un grupo de folletos- Nos lo han dado a todos...- Harry tomó los folletos y los revisó...

Universidad Federal de Berlín... Universidad de Hamburgo... Universidad Nacional de Berna... Universidad de Salamanca... Universidad Complutense de Madrid... Sorbona de París... Cambridge...Oxford... ¿Harvard?- dejó a un lado los folletos- ¿Qué tiene que ver la lista de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo con nuestro viaje?- preguntó

Precisamente eso- respondió Gerard- A nuestros padres se les ha ocurrido que debemos pasar nuestras vacaciones revisando estos folletos, visitando tantas universidades de la lista como sea posible... Todos por separado y en su compañía, durante el mes de agosto

O sea que este año no tendremos viaje...- apuntó Harry

No, pero puedes ir a Londres si quieres- dijo Eva- No tienes que quedarte sin vacaciones por nuestra causa...

No me interesa ir a Londres sin ustedes- dijo Harry- Soy inglés, ¿lo recuerdan? Conozco Londres, no creo que haya cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años...- en realidad, lo único que conocía de Londres era King Cross, pero sus amigos no tenían porqué saberlo- No se preocupen por mí, de todas formas hay mucho trabajo en el hotel durante agosto también...

A propósito- dijo Andrew- ¿A dónde irás tú?

A Zurich, es lo que queda más cerca. Así podré venir los fines de semana...

Bueno, en ese caso aprovechemos este mes al máximo,- dijo Hans, el hermano de Eva- porque después será muy difícil vernos en vacaciones...- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a divertirse. Se reunieron en grupos, algunos practicaban deportes, otros simplemente hablaban. En general, pasaron una tarde divertida, hablando de distintos temas y recordando algunas anécdotas de su tiempo en la escuela.

Harry mismo recordaba los apuros que había tenido que pasar para ponerse al día con la enseñanza de los primeros años de secundaria, pero Sirius también había pensado en eso y había comprado varios libros para que se pusiera al día. El puso todo su empeño para conseguirlo e incluso había logrado más de lo esperado: al dar el examen, no lo habían ubicado en tercer curso, como correspondía, sino en cuarto, por lo que terminó la secundaria antes de cumplir los 17 años. Ahora tendría que pensar en la universidad, él no había querido dejar a Sirius solo, pero su padrino había insistido en que estudiara una carrera, así que había elegido ingresar a la universidad más cercana: Zurich, a lo que su padrino no había puesto objeción. Cuando salieron del club, ya se había ocultado el sol y cada quien fue a su casa, excepto Harry, que fue hasta el hotel y se dirigió directamente hasta la oficina de Sirius. Allí se encontró con Annie

Buenas Noches, James- saludó

Buenas Noches, Annie. ¿Alguna novedad?

Ninguna importante. Acabo de actualizar las listas de las reservaciones, estos son los huéspedes que llegan mañana- dijo entregándole una carpeta- ¿Necesitas algo más?

No gracias, Annie, puedes retirarte...

Está bien. Buenas Noches, James

Hasta mañana...- la secretaria cerró la puerta y Harry se dispuso a revisar la lista de huéspedes que tenían al siguiente día: eran de varias nacionalidades, la mayoría europeos. Cerró la carpeta y se puso a leer varias revistas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Harry... Harry...- sintió que lo sacudían horas después. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sirius a su lado

Buenas Noches papá...- dijo desperezándose- ¿Qué tal tu cena?

Aburrida- respondió- Esos hombre no hacían sino hablar de negocios y sus mujeres parloteaban todo el tiempo sobre tonterías. Fue un alivio que terminara. ¿Qué tal tú con tus amigos?

Bien, aunque no habrá viaje este año...- y le contó la situación de sus amigos

Bueno, de todas formas tú no querías ir a ese viaje. Ahora no tendrás que dar una excusa...

Sí, eso es bueno. Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que no tenía una excusa. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sí, necesitas dormir y esa silla no es muy cómoda. Yo conduzco...- los dos salieron del hotel y fueron directamente a su casa, donde Harry se quedó dormido enseguida.

Mientras tanto, en Gran Bretaña, la ausencia de Harry Potter, no había evitado que los planes de Voldemort se cumplieran, ya que a través de Bartemius Crouch Jr. Disfrazado de Ojoloco Moody (quien era el encargado del club de duelo, reabierto en el colegio el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos), el Lord Oscuro había conseguido la sangre de un enemigo necesaria para su regreso. Y la sangre que le había proporcionado su fiel vasallo era de un enemigo también poderoso: Albus Dumbledore... Ciertamente, había sido muy fácil conseguir la sangre del sabio y poderoso mago: lo único que había tenido que hacer Crouch era poner una gota de una poderosa poción somnífera en la bebida de Dumbledore durante un descuido en muchas de las conversaciones privadas que mantenían, esperar a que éste se durmiera, hacerle un leve pero efectivo corte en el brazo, tomar su sangre y llevársela a su amo, no sin antes borrar todo rastro del corte que había hecho en el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Y su regreso no había sido en un lugar apartado, acompañado únicamente de Colagusano, (quien había escapado de su "dueño" casi un año antes al ver que el nuevo profesor de D.C.L.A.O. lo miraba con demasiada atención) sino que sus dos vasallos (Pettigrew y Crouch) se habían encargado de reunir a los antiguos y había recuperado su cuerpo frente a cientos de personas, en la prueba final del torneo. Escapando enseguida con un traslador que tenía preparado, ya que sabía que estarían en desventaja.

Está demás decir que el caos cundió en el mundo mágico después de eso. Apenas "_El Profeta_" se hizo eco de eso al siguiente día, todos los departamentos del ministerio se llenaron de cartas de personas furiosas y preocupadas por su seguridad y la de sus familias. Si bien esa noche no había muerto nadie, los ataques empezaron a los pocos días, mayoritariamente a los hogares de familiares de aquellos quienes habían combatido a Voldemort durante la primera guerra, manteniendo así al departamento de Seguridad Mágica muy ocupado, que era lo que estaba buscando Voldemort: al reaparecer frente a un montón de personas, el ministerio no pondría en duda su regreso y empezarían a preocuparse por él, dejando de lado lo que lo había mantenido ocupado durante el último año: la búsqueda de Harry Potter. A quien él también deseaba encontrar y sabía que con el ministerio en la misma tarea no le sería muy fácil...

Dumbledore por su parte, tampoco había perdido el tiempo y había reunido nuevamente a la Orden del Fénix, incrementando nuevos miembros a sus filas, ya que quedaban muy pocos de la anterior, entre ellos Remus Lupin, quien había logrado romper la "maldición" que tenían los profesores de D.C.L.A.O. en Hogwarts y había concluido su cuarto año consecutivo de clases en el colegio. Pero, a diferencia del ministerio, Dumbledore había puesto más empeño que nunca en encontrar a Harry: sabía que, con Voldemort de regreso, el muchacho corría más peligro que nunca, así que no desistió en sus averiguaciones. Fue él el primero en considerar, después de casi cuatro años, la posibilidad de que El- Niño- que- vivió no estuviera en Gran Bretaña, ya que allí lo habían buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, avanzando incluso hasta parte de Irlanda. Ciertamente, no era tan difícil para un niño listo de trece años ir desde Surrey hasta Portsmouth y de allí tomar un barco hasta Francia. Por eso había reunido a la Orden esa noche de finales de Julio, para comunicarles sus inquietudes al respecto...

Buenas Noches- dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos- La reunión de esta noche no tiene que ver con Voldemort, al menos no directamente. Quiero hablarles de Harry Potter- todos lo atendieron

¿Has sabido algo de él, Albus?- preguntó McGonagall

Lamentablemente no, Minerva- respondió él- Pero creo que deberíamos ampliar nuestro perímetro de búsqueda...

¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley

Lo hemos buscado por toda Gran Bretaña durante cuatro años, creo que no hay una ciudad, pueblo o aldea en donde no hayamos investigado y no hemos sacado nada útil. Eso nos lleva a una conclusión: Harry no está en Inglaterra...

¿Está seguro de eso?- preguntó Remus Lupin

Es la única explicación que le encuentro. No es posible que sepa esconderse tan bien, o que controle tan correctamente su magia, alguna señal deberíamos haber tenido...

¿Cuál es tu teoría?- preguntó Moody

Debemos considerar que no es difícil llegar hasta Portsmouth desde el lugar de residencia de los Dursley, seguramente Harry se ingenió para llegar hasta allí y tomar algún barco hasta Francia...

¿Entonces usted cree que esté en Francia?- preguntó nuevamente Lupin

No lo sé, Remus. Mi teoría es que Harry fue hasta Francia, pero no tengo la menor idea de que podría haber hecho después, si se quedó allí o fue a otro país...

Pero crees que fue hasta allí...- dijo McGonagall

Estoy convencido de que salió de Inglaterra, ya lo hubiéramos encontrado si no hubiera sido así, y la única forma muggle por la que un niño de 13 años puede salir del país pasando desapercibido es en barco, y Portsmouth es el puerto más cercano a Surrey de donde salen barcos con pasajeros. Si hubiera ido hasta uno de los puertos del norte, lo hubiéramos encontrado antes de que llegara allí- todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la teoría era creíble...

¿Y que haremos ahora?- preguntó Bill Weasley- Más que nunca debemos encontrarlo, sin magia será un blanco fácil para Quien- Ustedes- Saben, él debe estar buscándolo también...

Ha hecho más que eso...- dijo Severus Snape, que acababa de llegar

Buenas Noches Severus- dijo Dumbledore acercándole una silla- Por lo que veo, tienes noticias

Y no son buenas, me temo- añadió él sentándose- Hace tres años, cuando regresó, Voldemort reunió a su círculo interno: Crouch, Malfoy, Nott, McNair... ya saben, los de siempre. A ellos se unieron los Lestrange cuando escaparon de Azkaban. Nadie aparte de ellos sabía la razón por la que se habían unido, hasta ahora... Esta tarde nos lo ha dicho... lamento decirte esto, Albus, pero Voldemort se te adelantó: seis meses después de su regreso, ya tenía la completa seguridad de que Potter había salido de Inglaterra, por eso envió a los mortífagos que les mencioné a buscarlo en el continente, él también intuyó que había ido hasta Francia, pero ellos lo buscaron allí y no lo encontraron, como tampoco lo hicieron en Holanda, Bélgica, Alemania ni España...

Bueno, eso limita aún más nuestro terreno de búsqueda- dijo Dumbledore- Descartaremos esos países y empezaremos la búsqueda en los otros países europeos, avanzando hasta Rusia...

Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso, Albus- dijo Snape- Ya lo encontró...

¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos- Severus, no puedes estar hablando en serio...- añadió Lupin

Te aseguro que no bromearía con algo así, Lupin, nos lo ha comunicado hoy. Al parecer la cicatriz de Potter es un vínculo más fuerte de lo que pensábamos...

¿Quieres decir que Voldemort ha encontrado a Harry a través de su cicatriz?- preguntó Dumbledore- Pero, de ser así, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes...

Eso es lo extraño. Al parecer, Potter no está tan alejado de la magia como creíamos: durante cuatro años, ha estado estudiando oclumencia...- eso sorprendió incluso al propio Dumbledore.

Sé que te molestará que te haga esta pregunta, Severus- dijo más serio de lo que nadie lo había visto nunca antes- Pero ¿estás completamente seguro de eso?

Yo, personalmente, no sé que pensar, pero Voldemort lo está... Y les seré franco: lo que tú dijiste, Albus, es verdad, si lo encontró por su cicatriz (y es la única forma de que lo haya encontrado sin salir de Inglaterra) debería haberlo hecho mucho antes. La única explicación por la que no lo hizo es que realmente Potter haya estudiado oclumencia...

Creo que esa es una de las primeras preguntas que tendremos que hacerle en cuanto esté de regreso- concluyó Dumbledore- Porque un oclumente no es producto de la casualidad, menos uno tan poderoso como para evitar que Voldemort lo encuentre. Severus, ¿dónde está?- al fin Dumbledore había hecho la pregunta que estaban esperando, todos se mantuvieron expectantes de la respuesta del maestro de pociones... Snape sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo

Para empezar, se ha cambiado de nombre:- dijo leyéndolo- ahora es James Laughton, trabaja como instructor de esquí desde hace tres años en el Hotel Malbunerhof, en Malbun, una pequeña ciudad cerca de Vaduz, Liechtenstein...

¿Liechtenstein?- lo interrumpió la Sra. Weasley llorosa- ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

No tengo la menor idea- respondió Snape irritado- Lo que les estoy diciendo es resultado de la investigación que hizo Nott haciéndose pasar por un turista, Voldemort quería asegurarse de que realmente se tratara de él. Sigo con lo que averiguó Nott: llegó al país hace cuatro años, lo que hace pensar que fue directamente hasta allí, y, esto es lo más extraño, le dijeron a Nott que llegó con su padre...- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Remus Lupin se puso de pie de golpe...

¡Eso es imposible!- dijo indignado- ¡Harry sólo ha tenido un padre! ¡Y ese es James!

Tranquilízate, Remus- lo calmó Dumbledore- Perdona que te repita la pregunta, Severus: ¿estás seguro de que realmente se trata de Harry?

Júzguenlo ustedes mismos...- dijo entregándole una fotografía- No sé de donde la sacó Nott, pero él asegura que fue tomada ayer. Personalmente, no me queda la menor duda de que se trata de Potter...- la fotografía fue circulando por toda la habitación, levantando exclamaciones de asombro por parte de todos.

En ella se veía a un Harry completamente distinto al chiquillo que todos recordaban: lucía un traje deportivo rojo, calentador y chaqueta gruesas, tenía algo parecido a un bastón de acero en cada mano y estaba rodeado de un grupo numeroso, conformado mayoritariamente por chicas, estaba mucho más alto y se notaba claramente el tiempo transcurrido; pero lo que más intrigó a todos era que se veía feliz: aunque la fotografía era muggle, podían apreciar claramente el brillo de sus ojos y la sinceridad de su sonrisa. Nadie antes lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando ganaba un partido de quidditch. Sin embargo Snape tenía razón: se trataba de Harry, nadie en esa habitación que había conocido a James Potter tenía dudas sobre eso

Es increíble...- dijo Lupin visiblemente emocionado mirando la fotografía- Es como ver a James, con ropa muggle y sin gafas...

Y con los ojos verdes...- añadió McGonagall pasándose el pañuelo por los ojos

Bien, ahora debemos buscar la forma de actuar- dijo Dumbledore- Liechtenstein es un país muy pequeño, así que un grupo numeroso de personas llamaría demasiado la atención. Por eso no iremos todos por Harry...- se pasaron las siguientes horas decidiendo quienes irían, proyecto nada fácil, ya que todos irían de hacerlo... Por fin llegaron a un acuerdo y decidieron las tres personas que irían a Malbun

Snape por su parte, le dio a Dumbledore los datos que había conseguido sobre la localización de Harry y salió. Una vez afuera del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, agitó su varita y se apareció al borde de la colina donde quedaba la mansión Ryddle, guarida de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos. Esa tarde, el Lord Oscuro había comunicado a sus mortífagos que tendrían algo muy importante que hacer en la noche, así que los había citado a todos a la media noche en la guarida. Snape sabía que no le convenía llegar tarde, así que estuvo allí diez minutos antes de las doce. En cuanto llegó, fue directamente hasta el salón donde se reunían todas las veces, poco después ya estaban reunidos todos y a las doce y media apareció Voldemort. Venía acompañado de siete mortífagos, todos encapuchados, pero todos sabían la identidad de al menos seis de ellos: Crouch, Malfoy, McNair, Nott y el matrimonio Lestrange. La identidad del séptimo era la que desconocían. Sin embargo, dado que todos los que se habían unido a Voldemort luego de su regreso estaban a su alrededor, para Snape no le fue difícil intuirla: Sirius Black, el traidor de los Potter... Estaba convencido de ello, pero no hizo comentario alguno y se inclinó al igual que todos

Levántense- dijo Voldemort. Excepcionalmente, estaba de muy buen humor- Esta noche va a marcar el inicio de nuestra victoria, Dumbledore y su gente no tendrán la voluntad para luchar luego de ver que su pequeño héroe no podrá venir en su auxilio... Si, mis fieles mortífagos, después de más de dos años de búsqueda he encontrado a Harry Potter... No ha sido fácil, tengo que admitirlo, pero sus estudios de oclumencia no le han servido de nada, lo único que han hecho es retrasar su muerte... Ha sido astuto, tengo que admitirlo, ha sido muy astuto al ocultarse en una ciudad de muggles, en un país que no forma parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos... Todo inútil al final, incluso así será mucho más fácil: en Malbun no habrá magos que acudan en su ayuda...- pasó su vista por todos- No gastaré mis energías yendo por él, me quedaré aquí con ustedes preparándole una... "_Bienvenida_"- rió seguido de los mortífagos- Con tres de ustedes será más que suficiente... Crouch, McNair, Nott, Rodolphus...- los mencionados se adelantaron- Ustedes se quedan, pueden retirarse- los cuatro se inclinaron y salieron. Voldemort se dirigió hacia los otros tres miembros de su círculo interno- Ustedes irán por Potter... Uno ya me entregó a los padres hace dieciséis años, hagan los tres lo mismo con el hijo...- los tres se inclinaron- Prepárense para partir en veinte minutos...- esto alarmó a Snape, él sabía que faltaba por lo menos una hora para que la Orden del Fénix fuera a Malbun, sin embargo no podía hacer nada por alertarlos. Lo que menos imaginaba era que Voldemort decidiera capturar a Potter esa misma noche...- Y nosotros, mis fieles mortífagos, nos quedaremos aquí para preparar el momento tan ansiado por todos: la muerte de Harry Potter...- luego le siguió una risa fría y aterradora...

En ese momento, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado...

¡¡20 REVIEWS EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO!! LA VERDAD, ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA (JESSY SE SECA UNA LAGRMILLA QUE AMENAZA CON SALIR) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, EN REALIDAD NO ESPERABA QUE LA HISTORIA TUVIERA TANTA ACOGIDA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIÉN. NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE, AL IR POCO A POCO DESARROLLÁNDOSE LA HISTORIA, IRÉ PONIENDO VARIOS FLASH BACKS PARA DARLES UNA MAYOR PERSPECTIVA DE LA VIDA DE HARRY Y SIRIUS DURANTE ESOS CUATRO AÑOS. AHORA SÍ, RESPONDERÉ A SUS REVIEWS:

**SARAMELISS:** ESPERO QUE HAYAS LEÍDO LA HISTORIA LUEGO DEL CAP. 8 DEL INSTITUTO, Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LOS DOS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO.

**PRONGS:** GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP. TAMBIÉN TE HAYA GUSTADO

**MIRUG:** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, EL CUMPLIDO Y LA COMPRENSIÓN, ESPERO QUE ME DIGAS CUALES SON TUS HISTORIAS PARA DARTE MI OPINIÓN

**THATIANA:** GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO A TI TAMBIEN, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO

**GANDULFO:** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, NO TE PREOCUPES, QUE ANTES QUE ESTE HE ENVIADO EL CAP. 8 DEL INSTITUTO

**LAYLA KYOYAMA: **GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, NO CREO QUE EXAGERES, LA VERDAD ES QUE A MÍ TAMBIÉN SE ME HABÍA PASADO POR LA CABEZA, PERO DECIDÍ ENVIARLOS A UN LUGAR MÁS CERCA, PERO TAMBIÉN MÁS DIFÍCIL DE ENCONTRAR

**TOMOE:** GRACIAS A TI TAMBIÉN POR COMPRENDER. ME ALEGRA SABER QUE SIGUES MIS TRES HISTORIAS, EN CUANTO A LOS HEREDEROS DE MERLÍN, LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE NO ESTÁ MUY CERCANA LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL TERCER CAP. YA QUE EN ESE FICT MI INSPIRACIÓN ESTÁ TOTALMENTE OUT, PERO HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZARLA RÁPIDO. EL INSTITUTO LO ACABO DE ACTUALIZAR, A VER QUE TE PARECE EL CAP. 8

**KAT BASTED: **BUENO, LA REACCIÓN A LA DESAPARICIÓN DE HARRY NO LA TIENES, PERO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA REACCIÓN DE LA ORDEN AL SABER DONDE ESTÁ, YA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SABRÁS LA REACCIÓN AL SABER _CON QUIEN_ ESTUVO...

**JAMES:** GRACIAS POR EL REVIREW, ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO

**ANDREA:** HOLA, LA VERDAD, NO SABRÍA DECIRTE CADA QUE TIEMPO ACTUALIZO, YA QUE NO ME PONGO UN TIMPO FIJO, SIMPLEMENTE LO HAGO CUANDO PUEDO, PERO TRATO DE HACERLO EN EL MENOR TIEMPO POSIBLE...

**HCATE:** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL HALAGO, ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE COMPRENDAS Y QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA. RESPONDIENDO AL REVIEW QUE ME DEJASTE EN "HP Y EL INSTITUTO MERLÍN" SÍ, YO SOY ECUATORIANA Y CUANDO MERLÍN ME COMENTÓ SU IDEA DE HACER QUE ESOS DOS VIAJEN POR ALGUNOS LUGARES DEL MUNDO EN SU LUNA DE MIEL, LE PEDÍ INCLUI ECUADOR EN SU INTINERARIO, ASÍ QUE YA VES...

**DANIELITA:** MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TE HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIÉN

**DARK MOD-LUNA:** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU OPINIÓN, ESPERO QUE LO QUE SIGUE TE GUSTE

**SAKURA-DIANA-BLACK:** ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTA SIRIUS, POR ESO HICE ESTE FICT

**SERENE WHITE:** CRÉEME, TOMARÉ EN CUENTA TU SUGERENCIA. DE HECHO, YA SE ME ESTÁ OCURRIENDO ALGO

**CBMLUPIN:** GRACIAS POR LOS HALAGOS, COMO YA DIJE MÁS ARRIBA, NO SÉ CUANDO LO ACTUALICE, PERO EL CAPÍTULO TRES ESTÁ MUY AVANZADO...

**SARA FENIX BLACK:** ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TANTO. A DECIR VERDAD, ESTA TAMBIÉN ES MI HISTORIA FAVORITA DE LAS QUE HE ESCRITO...

**ANA BLACK:** ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE Y TENER LA OPINIÓN DE UNA ESCRITORA, ADEMÁS MUY BUENA, AUNQUE TARDAS MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR QUE YO... (MIRA QUE LLEVO MESES ESPERANDO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE "SECRETOS MORTALES", ESTOY SUPER ENGANCHADA CON ESA HISTORIA) BIEN, ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO ACTUALICES TÚ TAMBIÉN...

**NELLY ESP:** OTRA DE MIS SEGUIDORAS FIELES, ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN...

**KARY ANABELL BLACK:** ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, PROMETO HACER TODO LO POSIBLE PARA NO TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR

BIEN, HE TERMINADO CON LOS REVIEWS. A LOS SEGUIDORES DE MIS OTROS FICTS, DEBO DECIRLES QUE EL INSTITUTO MERLÍN LO ACTUALICÉ EL DOMINGO, PERO QUE TENDRÁN QUE TENERME UN POCO DE PACIENCIA CON EL DE LOS HEREDEROS (SÍ, MÁS) PERO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ÉL

BIEN, ESO ES TODO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. BYE

JESSY POTTER

(MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA)


	3. Capítulo 2: El Regreso

**Capítulo II: El Regreso**

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido. La antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo... Pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que eso había sido mucho más que un sueño: había ocurrido en realidad... Si era así significaba que en unos minutos tres mortífagos estarían en su casa, dispuestos a capturarlo... Se incorporó, se puso los lentes de contacto para poder ver bien y se abrigó antes de ir hasta la habitación de Sirius y tocar fuertemente la puerta, su padrino solía tener el sueño muy pesado... Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, aunque sólo era un minuto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Sirius...

Harry...- dijo al verlo- Son más de las tres de la mañana...- empezó a reprenderlo, pero se detuvo al ver su rostro pálido y su mano aún en su cicatriz- ¿Qué sucede?

Voldemort regresó...- dijo Harry. Sirius terminó de despertarse

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó asustado- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

No del todo, pero casi podría jurarlo... El dolor en la cicatriz de hace tres años volvió a repetirse varios meses después, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí, a finales de junio de hace dos años, pero esa vez fue más fuerte, estabas tan pálido como ahora... Y después has tenido una molestia cada semana, un leve pinchazo según tú...

Y así era papá, pero hace poco más de un mes pararon y pensé que se habían ido para siempre...

¿Y qué sucedió hoy? Porque esa cara no la traes sólo por un pinchazo...

No, esta vez fue un sueño...- y le contó a su padrino, a breves rasgos, lo que acababa de soñar

Eso no puede ser sólo un sueño- dijo Sirius preocupado- Dime, Harry, ¿viste a Voldemort?

Claramente... Su rostro era casi igual al que vi en primer año: Blanco como la tiza... los ojos rojos y dos pequeñas rajas en vez de fosas nasales. Pero también estaba distinto, se le veía más fuerte, más... vivo. Es alto, muy alto y muy delgado...

Lo has descrito bien, Harry, no cabe duda de que a quien viste fue a él. Creo que ese "sueño" sucedió en verdad... y yo que decía que esos libros no te servirían de nada- antes de salir de Inglaterra, Harry había encontrado dos tomos de un mismo título: "_El Poder de la Mente_", se había mostrado interesado en ellos y se los había llevado consigo, a pesar de que Sirius los consideraba inútiles- ¿Dijiste que vendrían hoy?

Sí... ¡Deben estar por llegar, papá!- dijo inquieto- ¡Tenemos que prepararnos!

Tranquilízate, Harry, ya lo sé. Dijiste que son sólo tres... Yo podré con ellos, tú descansa...

No lo entiendes, papá... Voldemort dijo que los tres iban a entregarme a mí, pero que uno de ellos ya le había entregado a mis padres... Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Él vendrá... Se atreverá a venir por ti...- se notaba un gran enojo en su voz

Papá, escúchame...- dijo Harry mirándolo- Sé que tienes razón para matarlo, pero no quiero que lo hagas... Quiero que lo capturemos vivo...

Harry... ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿En realidad deseas que esa rata no pague por lo que nos hizo? A ti... A mí... A tus padres...

Lo que deseo es que seas libre... Y con Pettigrew muerto eso será más difícil... Piensa en mi padre, ¿en realidad crees que a él le gustaría que su mejor amigo, su hermano, se convirtiera en un asesino por una rata como él?- Sirius pareció reflexionar

Tienes razón...- dijo al fin- No vale la pena... Pero al menos atrapémoslo juntos...

Por supuesto que lo atraparemos juntos- dijo Harry sonriendo- Pettigrew tiene muchas cuentas que saldar con los dos... ¿Sabrás reconocerlo? Puede venir encapuchado...

Lo reconocí cuando estaba convertido en rata... Será mucho más sencillo reconocerlo como humano, pero ahora será mejor que nos preparemos- fueron hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento y tomaron sus varitas. Iban a salir cuando Harry fue hasta su baúl y tomó la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre- La vieja capa de James... ¡Cuántas veces vi a tu padre desaparecer bajo ella! No la había visto desde que salimos del colegio...

Pensé que podría servirnos- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras salían- Podemos escondernos bajo ella y tomarlos desprevenidos...- Sirius asintió mostrando su acuerdo

Tienes razón. Quitaré los hechizos de protección para que no sospechen. Vamos...- fueron hasta la sala, a unos pocos metros de la puerta, y se arrimaron a la pared cubiertos con la capa. Pocos minutos después escucharon el sonido característico de una cerradura cuando se abría mediante el hechizo "_alohomora_" y enseguida vieron a tres figuras vestidas de negro entrar a la sala

Vaya... Esto fue muy fácil- dijo una voz de mujer, una voz que Sirius reconoció...

Bellatrix...- murmuró- ¿Cómo diablos logró salir de Azkaban?

¿Qué esperabas, Bella?- dijo otra voz, que arrastraba las palabras- Esta es una ciudad muggle, y ellos son muy torpes para asegurar las puertas. Ahora hay que buscar a Potter...

Debe estar durmiendo- dijo ella- Eso lo hará mucho más fácil, nuestro señor estará muy contento con nosotros. ¿No lo crees, Peter?

Lo... lo que tú... tú digas... Bella- dijo él con voz temblorosa

¡Oh por todos los cielos!- dijo Malfoy, ya que era él quien los acompañaba- No sé para que nuestro señor te ha hecho acompañarnos, lo único que haces es temblar y lloriquear...

Están distraídos discutiendo- dijo Harry- Yo me encargaré de Malfoy y tú de tu prima, solamente los desarmaremos y los ataremos, luego desarmarás a Pettigrew y yo lo aturdiré, para evitar que se transforme...

Muy bien- dijo Sirius alzando la varita- A la cuenta de tres: Uno... Dos... Tres... _¡Expelliarmus!_- antes de que Malfoy o Bellatrix se dieran cuenta, sus varitas volaron de sus manos, para enseguida ser atados por unas sogas- _¡Expelliarmus!_- gritó Sirius de nuevo, pero esta vez apuntó a otra dirección, Pettigrew perdió su varita enseguida

_¡Desmaius!_- gritó Harry antes de que pudiera reaccionar, enseguida salieron de la capa invisible- Vaya...- añadió acercándose a Pettigrew- ahora veo porqué no me di cuenta antes de quien era... Su aspecto no varía mucho del de una rata, ¿verdad?

Potter...- exclamó Lucius Malfoy con furia- Vencidos por un mocoso...

Bueno, Malfoy, yo de ti no me avergonzaría tanto...- dijo Sirius con buen humor- Harry ha entrenado muy duro durante estos cuatro años...

¿Es que acaso no sabes quienes somos?- dijo Bellatrix- Será mejor que nos entregues a Potter si quieres salir con vida, estúpido muggle...- obviamente no lo habían reconocido, así que Sirius encendió la luz de la sala- ¡¡Tú!!

¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Bella?- dijo Sirius burlón- De haber sabido que vendrías a visitarme te hubiera esperado... Ah sí, ahora recuerdo que sí lo sabía, por eso te ahorré el trabajo de burlar todos los hechizos de protección que tenía la casa...

¡Cállate de una vez, Black!- rugió Malfoy

Vaya, veo que Voldemort no enseña modales a sus mortífagos- dijo Harry, que le había puesto a Pettigrew una cuerda que se adaptaba al tamaño de su cuerpo, de tal forma que lo ataría aún convertido en rata- ¿No sabe usted que cuando uno va de visita a una casa debe guardar el debido respeto a su dueño?

¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre! ¡Tú, pequeña sabandija...!

Por Merlín, Bella, cállate de una vez...- dijo Sirius- Podrás insultar a los funcionarios del ministerio todo lo que quieras cuando vengan. Lástima que no podrán entenderte, porque dudo que los funcionarios austriacos dominen tan bien el inglés...- en ese momento, escucharon que una maceta se rompió en el jardín- ¿Qué fue eso? No me digan que trajeron compañía...

No son mortífagos- dijo Harry- Voldemort dijo que con los tres bastaría...- en ese instante sonó el timbre- Y no creo que los mortífagos sean tan considerados como para llamar a la puerta...

No podemos arriesgarnos- dijo Sirius- Ve a echar un vistazo y mantén lista tu varita- Harry fue hasta la puerta y observó por la mirilla...

No creo que sean mortífagos- dijo- Pero no cabe duda de que son magos... Son tres también: dos mujeres y un hombre... El hombre es claramente un Weasley, lo delata su cabello, pero no es el padre de Ron, debe ser uno de sus hermanos mayores. Una de las mujeres es muy rubia, su cabello es casi plateado, es la más joven de los tres. Aunque ninguno es viejo...

No, definitivamente no son mortífagos- dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo es la otra mujer?

Es joven también, tiene la cara en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y cabello color violeta... No, espera... es naranja... ahora es verde... No sabría decirlo, cambia de color a cada rato...

Mira nada más, Bella- dijo Sirius con humor- Parece que mi familia se ha puesto de acuerdo para hacerme una visita... Tu pequeña sobrina ha venido también...

¡Cállate ya!- gritó su prima- La hija de la traidora de Andrómeda no es nada mío...

Antes de que empiecen a discutir de nuevo...- se apresuró a decir Harry- Papá, ¿les abro o no?

Primero asegúrate de que no haya nadie más- respondió Sirius

No hay nadie más- aseguró Harry. Sirius tomó la capa invisible y se cubri

Puedes abrir- dijo. Harry obedeció y abrió la puerta. Los tres magos lo miraron sorprendidos...

¿Harry?- preguntó la mujer de cabello verde- ¿En verdad eres tú?

Sí... Esto... ¿quieren pasar?- los tres asintieron y pasaron, pero se quedaron estáticos al ver a las tres personas atadas en la sala- Como ven, no todas las visitas son agradables...

"Pego" si apenas es un niño...- dijo la mujer rubia- ¿Cómo pudo "habeg atgapado" a "tges mogtífagos" él solo?- Bellatrix soltó una risotada

¿Él sólo?- se burló- No cabe duda que mientras más jóvenes, son más idiotas. Seguramente también pensaron que vino a parar aquí él por su propia cuenta...

No presuma usted de eso,- dijo Harry- que seguramente Voldemort también lo pensó- los recién llegados se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre- Bueno, debo admitir que nunca había tenido tantas visitas, ¿a qué se debe la suya?- preguntó a los tres jóvenes

Déjanos presentarnos primero, Harry- dijo el pelirrojo- Soy Bill Weasley...

¿Tú eres quien trabaja en Gringotts en Egipto?- pregunt

Vaya, veo que Ron te ha hablado de mí...- dijo él sonriendo- Ella es mi novia, Fleur Delacour...

Un "placeg"- dijo ella

Y yo soy Tonks- dijo la mujer de cabello verde- Bien, toma tus cosas y vámonos...

¿Irnos?- preguntó Harry- ¿A dónde?

Eres demasiado apresurada, Tonks- dijo Bill- Harry, el caso es este: hemos estado buscándote por cuatro años, registramos Gran Bretaña en nuestro intento... Pero hoy el Prof. Dumbledore consideró la posibilidad de que hayas venido al continente...

Después de cuatro años...- se burló Malfoy- Definitivamente, el viejo se está volviendo senil...

Eso no es asunto suyo...- dijo Harry- Y antes de que ustedes sigan con sus planes, tengo que mostrarles algo... O mejor dicho, a alguien. Por aquí...- los guió hasta la silla donde estaba un mortífago desmayado y le quitó la máscara. Tonks se sobresaltó...

¡Imposible!- dijo- Él... él está muerto... Murió hace dieciséis años...

Eso es lo que hizo que todos creyeran- dijo Harry acercándose al brazo izquierdo- _¡Diffindo!_- la manga de su túnica se desgarró, dejando ver una marca negra en el antebrazo de Pettigrew, marca que tenía la forma de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca...

¡La Marca Tenebrosa!- exclamó Tonks- Pettigrew es un mortífago...

¿Pettigrew?- preguntó Bill- ¿Estás hablando del mismo Pettigrew que yo sé?

Peter Pettigrew- dijo Harry- Vasallo de Voldemort y guardián secreto de mis padres...

No, Harry,- dijo Tonks- el guardián secreto de los Potter fue...- Bellatrix rió de nuevo

No me digan que aún creen eso...- se burló- Y yo que pensé que mi querido primo había sido idiota cuando le sugirió a Peter el cambio... ¿No se han dado cuenta aún? Mi primito jamás traicionó a los Potter... Solamente les propuso un pequeño cambio, sin saber que estaba entregando a sus amigos a mi Señor en bandeja de plata...

Ahora soy yo quien te manda a callar Bella...- dijo Sirius saliendo de la capa invisible. Tres varitas apuntaron directamente hacia él, pero Harry se interpuso...

No se atrevan...- dijo firmemente- Antes tendrán que matarme a mí...

Harry...- dijo Bill- Él traicionó a tus padres...

¿Es que acaso estás sordo?- preguntó Bellatrix- Les he dicho que no fue él...

¿Y "quiegues" que confiemos en la "palabga" de una "mogtífaga"?- preguntó Fleur Delacour

En la de ella no, pero en la mía sí...- dijo Harry- Piénsenlo... He estado viviendo con él durante cuatro años... ¿No creen que ya me hubiera matado si realmente fuera su intención hacerlo?

Bajen las varitas- dijo Tonks bajando la suya- Y yo que pensé que esto era pan comido... ¿Cómo has estado, Sirius?- dijo sonriendo. Sirius salió detrás de Harry y la abraz

La pequeña Nymphadora...- dijo contento- Mira nada más como has crecido...

¡No me llames Nymphadora!- protestó ella- Es Tonks...

Sí, como tú digas... ¿Por qué no se ponen cómodos? Creo que esta va a ser una larga noche...

Me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo...- dijo Bill

Pues tendrán que hacerlo- dijo Harry- Porque yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte

Eso será mejor, Potter- dijo Malfoy- Así nuestro señor podrá enviar por ti de nuevo...

Es suficiente,- dijo Sirius- ya me cansé de las tonterías de ustedes dos... _¡Desmaius!_- enseguida los dos mortífagos estuvieron inconscientes- Así que Dumbledore reunió a la orden de nuevo...

Hace dos años- dijo Tonks- Luego de que Quien-Tú-Sabes regresó, frente a cientos de personas

Y a causa de eso no pudimos "sabeg" quien ganó el "togneo". "Pogque" lo hizo antes de que "empezaga" la "pgüeba" final...

¿La prueba final del torneo de los Tres Magos?- preguntó Harry- ¿Quieren decir que Voldemort regresó en Hogwarts? ¿Con Dumbledore allí?

Con él y con varios miembros del ministerio- respondió Bill- Empezando por Fudge... Pero no atacó el colegio, sino que advirtió que había regresado y se fue, así sin más...

Bueno, eso fue muy astuto de su parte...- dijo Sirius, todos lo miraron- Piénsenlo: al aparecer frente a todos nadie podía dudar de su regreso, así el ministerio empezaría a preocuparse por sus actividades y dejarían de lado todos los otros asuntos que lo ocupaban en ese momento, siendo el principal, si no me equivoco, la búsqueda de Harry...

Y así él "podgía buscaglo" sin la "integvención" del "ministeguio"

Exacto- concluyó Sirius- Ahora les rogaría que se ocultaran, pero no salgan de la sala, lo que van a oír será algo muy interesante...- los tres visitantes fueron a un rincón junto a Harry- Bien, es hora de que saldemos unas cuentas pendientes- caminó hasta Pettigrew- _¡Enervate!_- Pettigrew despertó poco a poco- Buenas Noches Peter, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Si... Sirius...- dijo con voz temblorosa - Amigo...- Sirius le puso la varita en el cuello

¡Dame una razón, una sola razón para no terminar lo que empecé hace dieciséis años...!

Sirius no... Tú no... tú no te atreverás...

Puede que no... Pero solamente porque hay alguien que tiene más derecho de matarte que yo...

¿A... a quién te... te refieres?

A mí me quitaste la libertad y a mis mejores amigos, Peter... Pero hay alguien a quien le quitaste mucho más... Le quitaste a sus padres... Y con ellos toda una vida...

Ha... Harry... ¿Harry en realidad está aquí?

¿Creíste a Voldemort capaz de equivocarse?- dijo él acercándose- Deberías darle más crédito a tu amo, Pettigrew... Aunque no demasiado...

Harry... Tú... tú no creerás lo que te dijo, ¿verdad? Él intentó matarme...

Aún lamento no haberlo logrado...- dijo Sirius- Y deberías apresurarte en darme una razón para no hacerlo en este momento...- Pettigrew empezó a llorar- Tus lágrimas no van a servir esta vez... Vendiste a Lily y a James a Voldemort... ¿Lo niegas?

Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas... no tienes idea... Tiene armas que no pueden imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera... Él me obligó...

¡NO MIENTAS!- bramó Sirius- ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACI"N DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!

¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes!- dijo Pettigrew entrecortadamente- ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?

¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la historia?- preguntó Harry enfadado también- ¡Solo vidas inocentes, Pettigrew!

¡No lo comprenden!- gimió Pettigrew- Me habría matado, Sirius...

¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO!- bramó Sirius de nuevo- ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI!

Bien, ya hemos escuchado suficiente- dijo Tonks saliendo de donde estaba oculta, con lo que parecía ser una placa en la mano- Peter Pettigrew, quedas arrestado bajo los cargos de practicante de Artes Oscuras bajo las órdenes del Innombrable, intento de secuestro de Harry Potter, traición a Lily y James Potter y el asesinato de doce muggles... Porque me imagino que fue él quien hizo explotar la calle, Sirius...

Así es, poco antes de escapar...- en ese momento, Pettigrew empezó a agitarse y segundos después una rata gris ocupaba su lugar. Esta vez fue Bill quien reaccionó...

¿_Scabbers_?- preguntó asombrado- Es increíble... Durante doce años...

Sí, lo sé- dijo Harry- A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo supe... Ya nos imaginábamos que se iba a transformar, por eso tomamos precauciones...

Será mejor que vuelvas a tu forma humana, Peter- añadió Sirius- Por las buenas o por las malas tendrás que hacerlo...- levantó la varita, pero Pettigrew se transformó de vuelta- Mucho mejor...

Será mejor que evitemos que se transforme de nuevo- dijo Tonks- _Animagus Fermatis_...- un rayo de luz blanquecina salió de su varita- No podrá transformarse al menos en las siguientes treinta y seis horas... _¡Desmaius!_- sacó de su túnica lo que parecía ser un periódico viejo- Tendremos que arreglar esto, porque yo iré al ministerio. Harry, alista tus cosas...

Ya les dije que yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte...- respondió él

Harry...- dijo Sirius- No es que me agrade la idea, pero creo que, bajo las circunstancias, es lo mejor para ti. Aquí corres peligro...

Yo puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente...- se obstinó él- Sabes muy bien que sólo regresaré a Inglaterra con una condición...- los otros tres se mostraron interesados

¿Y cuál es esa condición?- preguntó Bill

Que yo vaya con él...- respondió Sirius

Bueno, eso puede arreglarse- dijo Tonks- Puedes esconderte en esa capa invisible mientras...

Como un hombre libre...- la interrumpió Harry- Sin el ministerio ni los dementores tras su pista

Eso no será muy difícil- insistió Tonks- Pettigrew será interrogado con la poción de la verdad y la inocencia de Sirius se aclarará enseguida. Estoy segura de que, con la influencia de Dumbledore, Fudge no tardará en reconocerla y publicarla. Incluso le dará una compensación...

Pero yo no puedo irme así por así- dijo Sirius- ¿Notaron ese hotel que está junto a esta casa?- los tres asintieron- Pues es mío... Mejor dicho nuestro, porque Harry tiene la quinta parte de las acciones. Aunque Dumbledore pueda conseguir la declaración de mi inocencia esta misma noche, no puedo abandonarlo así por así. Me tomará al menos medio día arreglarlo todo...

Perfecto, hasta el medio día estará todo listo en el ministerio- dijo Tonks

Bien, entonces nos iremos al mediodía- dijo Harry- Porque, con una declaración de inocencia en proceso o no, yo no me voy de aquí sin ti...

Harry, no seas terco- insistió Sirius- Ten en cuenta que yo tendré que ir hasta Zurich y desde allí tomar un avión a Londres, para que no sospechen...

Pues entonces iremos hasta Zurich y desde allí tomaremos un avión a Londres- concluyó Harry

No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?- preguntó Tonks- Bien... Entonces lo que haremos será lo siguiente: Bill y Fleur se quedarán aquí, por si vienen más mortífagos, y desaparecerán en cuanto ustedes partan. Mientras tanto, yo iré con estos tres hasta el ministerio mediante un traslador y llamaré inmediatamente a Dumbledore, con él trataremos de obtener esa declaración de inocencia, Sirius, y vendré aquí con ella. Sé que no les agradará esto, pero me apareceré en Zurich e iré al aeropuerto. Permaneceré allí hasta que hayan tomado el avión a Londres sanos y salvos... Otra cosa, ¿han pensado como van a explicarle al ministerio que Harry haya estado contigo los últimos cuatro años, Sirius?

No hay nada que explicar- dijo Harry- Inflé a mi tía, como ya me habían enviado una amonestación un año antes sabía que me iban a expulsar de Hogwarts, así que tomé mis cosas y me fui de casa. Aún me pregunto que donde estaría si no nos hubiéramos encontrado...

Yo te diré donde hubieras estado:- dijo Tonks- en la guarida de la Orden, preparándote para entrar en último año. Porque, al contrario de lo que piensas, no te expulsaron de Hogwarts...

¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Harry extrañado- ¡Infringí la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad!

¡Oh! Vamos, Harry- dijo Tonks- ¡No te iban a castigar por una tontería como esa!

¡Un año antes me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío!- exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo- ¡El Ministerio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!

La verdad, Tonks, a mí también se me hace extraño- acotó Sirius

Está bien, les diré la verdadera razón- dijo ella- Pero les advierto que no les va a gustar...

No importa- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Bien, aquí voy: no expulsaron a Harry porque estaban demasiado preocupados pensando en que tú, Sirius, podrías atraparlo y matarlo...- los dos la miraron enfadados- No me miren así, querían una respuesta, allí la tienen. Además, tenían sus razones: los dementores le habían dicho a Fudge que tú hablabas en sueños, siempre decías las mismas palabras: "Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts" y pues el ministro pensó...

¡Me refería a Peter!- exclamó Sirius- Lo vi en un diario y lo reconocí enseguida, sabía que estaría en Hogwarts, a lado de Harry... No escapé para matar a Harry, Tonks, sino para protegerlo...

Bueno, pero eso no lo sabíamos- se excusó Tonks- Sirius, no tienes idea de la que se armó en el ministerio... Fudge habló con el primer ministro muggle...

Eso ya lo sé

...y envió a los Dementores a Hogwarts

¡Por todos los cielos!- se asombró Sirius- Dementores en Hogwarts, es lo único que faltaba...

Mi padre me dijo que a Dumbledore no le hizo mucha gracia- intervino Bill

Ya lo creo que no...- dijo Sirius ya más calmado y mirando su reloj- Bien, son las cuatro de la mañana...- de repente sonrió- Harry, con todo este lío se me había olvidado: Feliz Cumpleaños...

Gracias papá...- dijo él sonriendo también mientras su padrino lo abrazaba.

Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry. A nosotros también se nos había olvidado- dijo Tonks haciendo a un lado a Sirius y abrazándolo también- En la guarida te habíamos organizado una fiesta...

Pero no importa si la celebramos un día después- añadió Bill después de que él y su novia lo felicitaran también- Después de todo, la fiesta es de Bienvenida además que de cumpleaños...

En ese caso será mejor apresurarnos- dijo Sirius- Tonks, ¿exactamente que pensaban hacer con ese traslador que tienes en la mano?

Está programado para que nos llevara a la guarida, pero creo que tendré que arreglarlo para que sea al ministerio... Y no soy muy buena en eso

Dame acá, yo lo haré- dijo Sirius- Conociéndote, bien podrías ir a parar en la China...- Tonks le dio el diario y Sirius hizo unos complicados movimientos de varita sobre él- Ya está. Lo programé para que vayan directamente a la oficina de seguridad mágica. ¿Está bien allí?

Perfectamente- dijo ella- Otra cosa, ¿cómo haremos con tus estudios, Harry?

Le he estado dando clases de magia durante cuatro años- dijo Sirius- Trata de que Dumbledore convenza a Fudge de que le tome los T.I.M.O.S. y el examen de lo que se aprende en sexto curso... Confío en que los pasará todos

Está bien- convino Tonks. Hizo que los tres prisioneros tocaran el diario con una de sus manos y de inmediato activó el traslador, sintiendo a continuación como sus pies se despegaban de la casa de Sirius y lo transportaban de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe, que casualmente estaba allí- Buenos Días, Señor, que bueno que lo encuentro...

¡Tonks!- exclamó él- ¡Por todos los cielos, no vuelvas a asustarme así! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Son las dos de la mañana...- entonces reparó en los mortífagos- ¿Quiénes son?

Será mejor que lo mire usted mismo- respondió Tonks- Porque me temo que no me va a creer si yo le digo la identidad de uno de ellos- su jefe se acercó y empezó a descubrir sus rostros

Bellatrix Lestrange... Tendrás un ascenso por esto, Tonks, buen trabajo. Veamos quienes son los otros... Lucius Malfoy... ¡Por Fin! Esta vez Fudge no podrá hacer nada a su favor... Y el último es... ¡No es posible! ¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto!

Eso es lo que nos hizo creer- dijo Tonks- Acabo de descubrir que es un animago no registrado: se convierte en rata... Así pudo esconderse durante dieciséis años, y mire esto...- dijo alzándole la manga izquierda desgarrada para mostrarle el antebrazo

Un mortífago... Tendré que informar al ministro sobre esto... Tonks, lleva a Malfoy y Lestrange a una celda provisional y a Pettigrew al salón de interrogatorios- Tonks asintió y obedeció enseguida, los hizo flotar a los tres y dejó a dos de ellos en las celdas, que eran custodiadas por otros aurores, y luego a Pettigrew al salón de interrogatorios, donde lo ató a una silla y fue a la puerta a esperar a que llegara su jefe con el ministro. Pero alguien más llegó antes que ellos...

¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó Tonks- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Cornelius me ha pedido que venga urgentemente- respondió él- No me dijo la razón. Y no quiero ser descortés, Tonks, pero ¿no deberías estar en Malbun?

De allí vine hace cuarto de hora- respondió Tonks- Al parecer a Snape se le olvidó un detalle: Quien- Usted- Sabe también envió a tres mortífagos por Harry...

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupado- Me imagino que ustedes se ocuparon de ellos...

No hubo necesidad. Cuando llegamos ya estaban atados y desarmados...

¿Me estás diciendo que Harry fue capaz de derrotar a tres mortífagos él solo?

Bueno... Solo no...- miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los escuchaba- No se alarme por lo que le voy a decir, profesor pero... Sirius Black estaba con él...- terminó en voz baja

O sea que lo han atrapado...

¿Atraparlo?- preguntó Tonks- La verdad profesor, me gustaría que me dijera la forma de atraparlo con Harry poniéndose entre él y nosotros y diciéndonos que tendríamos que matarlo antes de hacerle algo a Sirius...

¿Harry? ¿Estás segura de que no se encontraba bajo la maldición _Imperius_?

Por supuesto que no. Harry salió de Inglaterra con Sirius, ha vivido con él durante los últimos cuatro años. Al parecer le ha tomado mucho cariño, incluso lo llama "pap

Vaya, veo que realmente le ha tomado mucho cariño. ¿Y Sirius? ¿Cómo se comporta con él?

El cariño es mutuo. En los pocos minutos que llevamos allí nos dimos cuenta de eso. La verdad es que, en cuanto le dijimos a Harry que íbamos por él, se negó terminantemente a abandonarlo, a pesar de que Sirius insistió en que era lo mejor para él...

¿Sirius le dijo que viniera?

Por supuesto... ¡Que tonta soy!-se dio un golpe en la frente- Usted no sabe lo principal: uno de los mortífagos que atraparon Sirius y Harry es Peter Pettigrew...

¿Pettigrew? ¿Estás segura de eso?

Completamente... Está allí dentro, en la sala de interrogatorios. Mi jefe va a interrogarlo, porque vio la marca tenebrosa en su brazo... Pero yo lo escuché mientras hablaba con Sirius

¿Y? ¿Qué le dijo?

Se puso a temblar como loco... Y no le faltan razones: a última hora los Potter hicieron un cambio y fue él su guardián secreto. Sirius es inocente...

Pero la calle de muggles...

Pettigrew la hizo explotar antes de tomar su forma animaga. Escuché lo suficiente para saber todo eso. Pero Harry sabe toda la historia, porque se notaba muy seguro cuando se enfrentó a él

¿Y Harry dónde está?

No quiso venir. Dijo que no regresaría a Inglaterra a menos que Sirius lo hiciera con él como un hombre libre. Yo les prometí conseguirlo lo más pronto posible...

En cuanto interroguen a Peter hablaré con Cornelius sobre eso, y le diré las razones. Sin embargo, Sirius sigue estando en un problema: llevarse a Harry fue muy imprudente de su parte

Eso es plenamente justificable: Harry pensó que lo habían expulsado y Sirius también. Pero la educación de Harry no ha sido descuidada: Sirius le ha dado clases y está confiado en que podría pasar los T.I.M.O.S. y todos los exámenes necesarios para que entre a séptimo año

Bien, creo que una charla con Cornelius puede solucionar eso... De hecho allí vienen- en efecto, Fudge y el jefe de seguridad Mágica llegaban en ese momento

Disculpa por la demora, Dumbledore- se disculpó Fudge- Pero necesitábamos un frasco de Veritaserum y no fue muy fácil conseguirlo. Imagino que ya estás al tanto...

Así es, Cornelius, y me gustaría hacerle yo unas preguntas si no te molesta...

Claro que no- dijo Fudge- De hecho nos sería muy útil. Nosotros podemos olvidarnos de preguntarle algo de importancia. Pasemos- los cuatro entraron al cuarto- Realmente es él...

Ahora encontraremos explicaciones- dijo el jefe de Seguridad Mágica mientras vertía unas gotas de la poción en los labios de su prisionero- Toma nota de lo que diga, Tonks, por favor. Lamentablemente no tenemos un secretario disponible. _¡Enervate! _Bien... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Peter Pettigrew- respondió él con la mirada perdida

Bien, respóndanos una cosa: ¿No se supone que usted murió a manos de Sirius Black?

No... Sirius quiso matarme porque yo había revelado el escondite de los Potter a mi amo, pero no lo logró, pude escapar a tiempo...

¿Usted reveló el escondite de los Potter? ¿Qué no era Sirius Black su guardián secreto?

Así iba a ser en un principio... pero luego Sirius dijo que todos sospecharían de él y que nadie imaginaría que me elegirían a mí y propuso un cambio...

¿Entonces porqué gritó que Sirius Black había traicionado a los Potter?

Para poder fingir mi muerte... Si creían a Sirius culpable, nadie le creería cuando dijera que vivo

¿Y cómo se las arregló para fingir su muerte durante dieciséis años?

Soy un animago no registrado, puedo convertirme en rata. Durante doce años me oculté en una familia de magos: los Weasley. Luego , hace casi cuatro años, me escapé y fui a buscar a mi amo

Para mí, eso es todo- dijo el jefe de seguridad- ¿Desea hacerle alguna pregunta usted, profesor?

Sí, tengo unas pocas- dijo Dumbledore- Peter, ¿quién hizo estallar ese callejón lleno de muggles?

Yo...- respondió él- Lo hice para poder escapar...

¿Alguna vez Sirius Black fue un mortífago?

No, Sirius detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Artes Oscuras

¿Quiere decir que Sirius Black no cometió ningún delito?

Ninguno. Yo traicioné a los Potter e hice estallar esa calle...

Eso es todo...- dijo Dumbledore. Los cuatro salieron del salón y fueron a la oficina de seguridad

No puedo creerlo...- dijo Fudge- Durante años hemos cometido una injusticia terrible...

Pero puede remediarse, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore- Sólo tienes que redactar una orden de libertad para Sirius y ofrecerle una disculpa...

Y reintegrarlo en su antiguo puesto- añadió el jefe de seguridad- Black ha sido uno de los mejores elementos que ha tenido este departamento. Nos sería muy útil ahora...

Sí, claro que sí- convino Fudge- Y además recibirá una compensación por sus años en Azkaban... Pero primero tendríamos que localizarlo...

Nos pondremos en eso enseguida- dijo el jefe de seguridad- Ahora respóndeme algo, Tonks: ¿dónde los atrapaste?

Yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta- dijo Dumbledore- Recordarás, Cornelius, que una vez te dije que no deberíamos descuidar la búsqueda de Harry Potter...

Y yo estuve de acuerdo contigo, pero añadí que no habían los elementos necesarios para la búsqueda, porque teníamos un ataque casi diario. Entonces tú te ofreciste a buscarlo...

Así es, y lo he encontrado... Está en Liechtenstein

¿Liechtenstein?- preguntó Fudge- ¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta allí?

No tengo la menor idea- respondió Dumbledore- El caso es que no fue solo: Sirius lo acompa

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Fudge asombrado- ¿Tanto Harry como Black están en Liechtenstein?

Debes comprender la situación del muchacho, Cornelius: había recibido una amonestación el verano anterior (amonestación que tú amablemente revocaste hace dos años) y pensó que sería expulsado. Estaba asustado, así que salió de su casa. No sé los detalles de su encuentro con Sirius, pero el caso es que los dos pensaron encontrarse en la misma situación: Fugitivos del Ministerio de Magia... El uno acusado de un crimen más grave que el otro, pero fugitivos al fin...

Es completamente comprensible- dijo Fudge- Y Black sabía que Liechtenstein era un lugar seguro: su Ministerio de Magia jamás los denunciaría...

De todas formas no se arriesgó y se estableció en una ciudad muggle. Y allí han estado viviendo los dos durante cuatro años... Pero Voldemort se nos adelantó una vez más

¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el jefe de seguridad

Muy simple, señor:- respondió Tonks- los tres mortífagos que traje no los atrapé yo. El Prof. Dumbledore nos pidió a dos personas más y a mí que fuéramos por Harry. Llegamos y tocamos el timbre, él nos abrió y nos hizo pasar a la sala: allí estaban los tres atados y desarmados...

En otras palabras:- dijo Fudge- Quienes atraparon a los mortífagos fueron Harry y Black

Así es, señor...- respondió Tonks- Como usted comprenderá, en cuanto vimos a Sirius los tres apuntamos hacia él, pero Harry se puso en medio...

Y no podían atacar al muchacho- dijo su jefe- Buen procedimiento, Tonks, tendrás tu ascenso de todos modos. Ahora dime una cosa: ¿dónde está Harry? Dijiste que fueron por él...

Pues sí, esa era la idea pero...- tomó aire- No quiso venir...

¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos funcionarios

No quiso venir... Y no crean que no le insistimos, incluso Sirius le dijo que era lo mejor para él, porque los mortífagos podrían regresar, pero Harry se mantuvo en sus trece: no regresará a Inglaterra a menos de que Sirius lo haga con él como un hombre libre...

Bueno, eso puede arreglarse- dijo Fudge- Ahora mismo redactaré una declaración de inocencia para él y para todos los que lo hayan encubierto desde que escapó. Tú llevarás esa declaración...

Sí, señor ministro. Hay otra cosa más: Sirius tiene un negocio en Liechtenstein, un hotel, y dijo que debería dejar todo en orden allí, para que los muggles no sospechen...

No me opongo a eso, me parece muy prudente. ¿No te dijo cuánto tardaría en arreglarlo todo?

Medio día, pero también deberán regresar por medios muggles...

Completamente prudente- dijo el ministro- ¿Cómo lo harán?

Irán en auto hasta Zurich, Suiza, donde tomarán un avión que los traerá a Londres...

Me parece buena idea- dijo el jefe de seguridad mágica- Tonks, luego de entregar la declaración de libertad a Black, tomarás a cinco aurores y se apostarán en el aeropuerto de Zurich. No se irán de allí hasta que los dos estén sanos y salvos en el avión rumbo a Londres...

Sí, señor.

Hay otra cosa más, Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore- Sirius le ha estado dando a Harry clases de magia durante cuatro años, y él cree que el muchacho está en capacidad de rendir sus T.I.M.O.S. y entrar en séptimo año...

Me parece bien muy bien. En cuando sean las ocho iré al departamento de educación a prepararlo todo. Y otra cosa más: en la tarde saldrá publicada la inocencia de Black, pero solamente eso. El público no sabrá del regreso de Harry hasta que esté en Hogwarts. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para la seguridad del muchacho hasta entonces, Dumbledore?

Yo me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes. Y lo de ocultar su regreso me parece una medida muy prudente, Cornelius. Nos conviene prevenir...

Bien, eso es todo. Srta. Tonks, espere aquí mientras redacto la Declaración de Libertad de Black

Sí, señor...- tanto Dumbledore como el jefe de seguridad se retiraron dejando a Tonks sola...

Una hora y media después, Tonks se aparecía frente a la casa de Sirius en Malbun con su declaración de libertad. Tocó el timbre y Fleur le abrió enseguida

Hola- dijo- Todos están en el "comedog", pasa...- Tonks lo hizo y encontró a Sirius, Bill y Harry alrededor de la mesa, con el último muy ocupado en escribir una carta

Hola Tonks- saludó Sirius- Siéntate, el desayuno estará listo en un momento. A menos que quieras probar la comida del mejor chef de este país, en ese caso tendrás que esperar más y acompañarme al hotel...

Confío en tus cualidades culinarias- dijo ella- Me muero de hambre y ha sido una noche agitada

Me lo imagino- dijo Sirius sirviendo cinco tazas de café- No pensé que vinieras tan pronto...

Tuve suerte, mi jefe estaba en la oficina así que no tuve que localizarlo. Me mandó llevar a Pettigrew al salón de interrogatorios mientras él iba por el ministro y un frasco de Veritaserum...

¿O sea que está todo aclarado?- preguntó Bill

Absolutamente todo. Pueden regresar cuando quieran. Fudge dijo que haría los arreglos para que Harry rinda los exámenes necesarios para entrar en séptimo año...

Tener que volverle a ver la cara a Snape de nuevo...- se quejó él, aunque estaba de buen humor

Pero esta vez no será lo mismo que en tus primeros años- le dijo Sirius

Ya lo creo... Snape va a desear jamás haberse metido conmigo...- terminó Harry sonriendo

Así se habla... Bueno, ¿terminaste esa carta?- Harry asintió y se la dio a Bill

Llévasela a Ron- le pidió- Pero dile que la lean él y Hermione a solas...

Está bien- dijo Bill- En cuanto llegue se la daré...

Y tú irás ahora a arreglar tus cosas- le ordenó Sirius- Primero te ocuparás del cuarto de entrenamiento: no debe quedar un rastro de nosotros...

Está bien, papá... ¿Arreglas tú tus cosas o lo hago yo?

Trata de hacerlo tú luego de que lo hayas hecho con las tuyas- dijo terminando de servir el desayuno y sentándose a la mesa. Tonks le entregó un pergamino

Tu orden de libertad- le dijo- Si cualquier funcionario mágico, ya sea suizo o británico, trata de arrestarte, muéstrasela... Otra cosa, Fudge quiere que regreses a tu puesto como auror...

Dile que está bien. Iba a pedírselo de todos modos...

Y algo más: Fudge, mi jefe y Dumbledore consideran que lo mejor para la seguridad de Harry es que el público no sepa que ha regresado. Se enterarán cuando sus hijos que estudian en Hogwarts les den la noticia...

Me parece muy bien. ¿Tú que dices, Harry?

Por mi seguridad pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero una cosa les advierto: no pienso permanecer aislado lo que queda de vacaciones...

Sería muy ingenuo si pensara que lo harás- dijo Sirius- Irás a la guarida de la orden, ya escuchaste a Bill: tus amigos estarán allí. Me imagino que tendrán mucho de que hablar. Si aún así te aburres, iremos a recorrer el Londres muggle y puede que logre llevarte al Callejón Diagon

Eso suena mucho mejor... Bien, iré a arreglar mis cosas- se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, donde empezó a recoger sus libros. Cuarto de hora después, Sirius entró...

Voy al hotel, Harry- le dijo- Llamé a un abogado en Vaduz que me recomendaron y debe estar por llegar. También le diré a Annie que nos reserve dos pasajes a Londres para hoy en la noche...

Está bien, podremos llegar a Zurich en tres horas a más tardar. Casi termino aquí...

Muy bien. Tonks ya se fue, pero cuando tengas todo listo, pídele a Bill que te ayude a reducir las cajas. Como ya eres mayor de edad, no tendrás problemas por utilizar la magia. Cuando terminen, vayan los tres al hotel, almorzaremos allí...

Está bien, papá. Hasta pronto- Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda y sali

El resto de la mañana la pasó muy ocupado arreglando sus cosas, aunque contó con la ayuda de Bill y de su novia. Una vez que terminaron de empaquetar los libros, el resto del cuarto de entrenamiento fue fácil, ya que no tenía muchas cosas además de eso, de tal forma que en unos minutos el cuarto estaba vacío. Lo pusieron todo en varios baúles, que luego fueron reducidos para que cupieran en la maleta que habían destinado para ellos. Luego fueron a guardar la ropa de Harry y Sirius, en lo que tampoco se tardaron demasiado. A la una de la tarde, toda la casa estaba tal como la habían encontrado cuatro años antes: limpia y con todo en su lugar, y las maletas estaban en la puerta junto a Hedwig en su jaula. Harry miró nostálgico a su alrededor...

Lo vas a extrañar, ¿eh?- dijo Bill- Seguramente pasaste buenos momentos aquí...

Los mejores de mi vida- respondió Harry- Aunque sólo éramos papá y yo, me sentí por primera vez parte de una familia. La única vez que sentí algo parecido fueron las vacaciones en tu casa...

Luego de que Fred, George y Ron fueran por ti en el auto de papá- dijo Bill sonriendo- Me contaron sobre eso, mamá aún tiene un tic en el rostro cuando se lo recuerdan...

Me lo imagino. Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos- los tres tomaron las maletas, cerraron con llave la casa y fueron al auto de Sirius para ponerlos allí- Creo que iremos en el auto hasta Zurich, así que mejor dejamos las maletas aquí- dijo mientras caminaban hasta el hotel. Una vez allí, fueron a la oficina de Sirius- Buenos Días, Annie...

Buenos Días, James- saludó ella- Feliz Cumpleaños... El Sr. Laughton dijo que tendrán que regresar a Inglaterra, un asunto familiar...

Así es, y debe ser lo más pronto posible. Hablando de mi padre, ¿no lo has visto?

Sí, fue con el abogado a Vaduz para arreglarlo todo, dijo que estaría de vuelta para el almuerzo y que lo esperaran...

Bien, voy a mostrarles a Bill y a Fleur el hotel. Si regresa, dile que lo encontraremos en el restaurante...- Annie asintió y los tres salieron. Durante media hora recorrieron el hotel y sus alrededores, donde había una piscina y campos para diferentes deportes, incluyendo el esquí...

Es impresionante- dijo Bill camino al restaurante- ¿Cuánto les costó comprar este hotel?

No tanto como vale ahora- respondió Harry- Cuando lo compramos era muy sencillo, un grupo de habitaciones y nada más; pero nosotros luchamos para convertirlo en lo que es ahora: construimos la piscina, contratamos más personal y habilitamos la colina para el esquí. También invertimos en publicidad, lo que valió la pena, porque al año de reinaugurarlo ya habíamos recuperado todo lo que invertimos antes y empezamos a ganar dinero. El año pasado un empresario alemán nos ofreció un precio exorbitante por él, pero papá y yo nos negamos a venderlo: era nuestra única fuente de ingreso, además de la única ocupación que teníamos. El empresario dijo que la oferta seguiría en pie para cuando quisiéramos venderlo y nosotros tenemos la esperanza de que sea así. Él será el primero con quien se contacte el abogado. Como no hemos vivido con lujos, tenemos una buena cantidad ahorrada, que será transferida a un Banco en Inglaterra en los próximos días. Ese dinero lo cambiaremos a dinero mágico después...

Junto con el dinero de la venta del hotel, me imagino...- dijo Bill

Así es...- habían llegado al restaurante- Allí está papá, vamos con él- fueron hasta la mesa donde los estaba esperando Sirius y se sentaron a su lado- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Perfectamente,- respondió él- le he dado al abogado un poder para que se haga cargo de la venta del hotel, el auto y la casa y Annie acaba de decirme que el alemán aún está interesado, así que en menos de una semana el hotel será suyo y el abogado depositará el dinero en una cuenta del Banco de Gran Bretaña. También cerré nuestras cuentas en Vaduz. ¿Tú dejaste todo listo?

Sí, la casa quedó tal como la encontramos y las maletas y Hedwig están en el auto.

Perfecto, entonces nos iremos luego de almorzar. Annie no encontró billetes a las ocho y treinta de la noche, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra...- minutos después les sirvieron la comida y, a las dos de la tarde, tanto Harry como Sirius se habían despedido de todos y estaban en el auto junto con Bill y Fleur, que fueron con ellos hasta Vaduz, allí buscaron un lugar apartado y desaparecieron. Dos horas y media después, Harry y Sirius estaban en el aeropuerto de Zurich entregando las llaves y la documentación del auto al contacto que tenía su abogado en esa ciudad. Luego recogieron sus billetes en la aerolínea, registraron su equipaje y se sentaron a esperar- ¿Sabes?- dijo Sirius mientras tomaban un café- Este viaje va a ser más cómodo que cuando vinimos, mucho más cómodo...

Más cómodo y más corto- acotó Harry- Hace cuatro años pasamos días viajando de de un tren a otro, mientras que ahora solo tardaremos unas horas en llegar a Londres... Hablando de eso, ¿dónde vamos a ir cuando lleguemos allá?

A la guarida- dijo Tonks llegando hasta ellos- Todo está listo allí...

Hola Tonks- saludó Harry

¿La guarida?- preguntó Sirius- Eso no será nada fácil...

Bill y Fleur los esperarán en el aeropuerto en Londres, ellos tendrán un traslador listo que los llevará directamente hasta allí. Mañana tendrán que ir los dos al ministerio...

¿Y la noticia de mi inocencia?- preguntó Sirius

Salió hoy en la tarde, causó conmoción como te imaginarás, pero ya se tranquilizarán...

_Los pasajeros del vuelo 247 con destino a Londres, por favor abordar por la puerta 7..._

Ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo Sirius levantándose al escuchar el altavoz- Nos vemos mañana...

Adiós- dijo Harry- y gracias por todo...- Sirius también se despidió de ella y fueron hasta la puerta de abordaje, donde mostraron sus documentos a una empleada y a los pocos minutos pudieron subir a su avión- Jamás pensé regresar tan pronto...- dijo Harry cuando despegaron

¿Cuándo pensabas regresar entonces?- preguntó Sirius- Porque cuatro años no es poco tiempo...

No lo sé... Siempre fui consciente de que iba a hacerlo, pero nunca pensé en eso seriamente...

Y aún no te acostumbras a la idea- concluyó su padrino- Es normal, Harry. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, habrías permanecido en Malbun hasta que te hayas hecho a la idea de que ibas a regresar. Pero Voldemort ya mandó por ti y es capaz de ir personalmente al enterarse de que sus mortífagos habían fracasado, y ahora lo más importante es tu seguridad. No podíamos correr riesgos...- Harry asintió. Al poco rato los dos se quedaron dormidos, los despertó una azafata horas después

Disculpen- les dijo- Pero será mejor que se abrochen los cinturones, vamos a aterrizar...

Muchas gracias- dijo Harry despejándose- ¿Qué hora es en Londres?

Faltan diez minutos para las once. El avión sufrió un leve desperfecto y tuvimos que detenernos una hora en París. Nuestra empresa les ofrece sus disculpas por eso...

Gracias- dijo Sirius abrochándose el cinturón. Minutos después, el avión aterrizó suavemente y los pasajeros empezaron a bajar- Esta es una de las cosas que no extrañé de Inglaterra: el calor...

¿Y qué esperabas?- preguntó Harry sofocado igual que él- Estamos en Agosto y, sinceramente, prefiero la temperatura de Inglaterra en verano que la de Malbun en invierno, es congelante...

Es verdad- dijo Sirius. Presentaron sus documentos en la aduana y luego fueron por sus equipajes, encontrando a Hedwig furiosa armando jaleo en su jaula- Creo que esa lechuza también agradece el que estemos de regreso... Mira, allí están Bill y Fleur- los dos también los divisaron y fueron a su encuentro sonrientes

Hola,- dijo Bill- ¿qué tal su viaje?

Tranquilo,- respondió Sirius- nos quedamos dormidos así que no nos dimos cuenta de que nos detuvimos en París, hubo un desperfecto según la azafata...

A "nosotgos" nos "dijegon" lo mismo- dijo Fleur- Estamos aquí desde hace más de una "hoga"

Lo importante es que llegaron sanos y salvos- añadió Bill- ¿Nos vamos?- los dos asintieron y entre los tres tomaron las maletas y a Hedwig y salieron a tomar un taxi. Bill le dio una dirección

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry en voz baja

A un lugar donde podremos tomar el traslador sin temor a que nos vean- respondió Bill- A propósito, Harry, ¿le dijiste a Ron en tu carta que llegarías hoy?

Sí, le escribí que salíamos hoy en la noche de Zurich y que estaríamos aquí mañana a más tardar...- respondió él- ¿Por qué?

Porque tanto él como Hermione insistieron mucho en venir con nosotros, a pesar de que no le dijimos a nadie que vendríamos a recogerte. De hecho, hemos evitado a la orden toda la tarde...

¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius extrañado

Porque no quiero enfrentarme a mi madre cuando sepa que Harry no vino con nosotros. Se puso a llorar a lágrima viva cuando supo que estaba en Liechtenstein y nos costó mucho trabajo convencerla de que lo mejor era que se quedara aquí y que no fuera con nosotros a Malbun. No quiero imaginar como se hubiera puesto al verte, Sirius...

¿Y cómo ha reaccionado la orden con la noticia de que soy inocente?- preguntó él

No lo sabemos- respondió Fleur- Apenas hemos saludado a los que nos hemos "encontgado". Sabíamos que nos "pgueguntaguían pog Hagui" en cuanto nos "viegan" y no les "hubiega agadado nuestga guespuesta"

O sea que nadie sabe que voy en camino excepto Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry

Así es- dijo Bill- A esta hora deben estar todos dormidos excepto los dos, que estarán esperándote- en ese momento, el taxi se estacionó. Bill pagó y bajaron el equipaje. Cuando el taxi hubo desaparecido, Fleur sacó un largo rollo de pergamino- Es el traslador, tóquenlo y nos iremos enseguida- Harry obedeció y enseguida sintió como sin un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tiraba de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Sirius, Bill y Fleur porque los hombros de los primeros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolido de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba sus oídos. Entonces tocó tierra y estuvo a punto de caer...

La vieja guarida- suspiró Sirius nostálgico- No ha cambiado nada en los últimos dieciséis años...- estaban frente a una mansión muy antigua, aunque no se veía mal...

Será mejor que entremos- dijo Bill. Tomaron el equipaje y entraron a la casa- Sus habitaciones están separadas. Sirius, tú ocuparás la misma que ocupabas antes según el Prof. Dumbledore y tú, Harry, compartirás la tuya con Ron. ¿Quieren comer algo?

No, ya cenamos algo en Zurich- dijo Sirius- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...- los cuatro subieron las escaleras y al final se separaron- Escúchame bien: no quiero que te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde, sé que tienes muchas cosas de que hablar con tus amigos, pero creo que ellos sabrán comprender. Mañana a las ocho en punto te quiero listo para ir al ministerio...

Sí, papá- dijo Harry- Buenas Noches...- se despidieron y Harry siguió a Bill hasta otra de las habitaciones, entraron y encontraron a Ron sentado en la cama. Había crecido varias pulgadas y ya no era ningún niño, pero su rostro era inconfundible. Él se volvió al oírlos entrar- Hola Ron...

¿Harry?- preguntó él levantándose- ¿En verdad... en verdad eres tú?

Pues sí. La última vez que me miré en el espejo era yo...- respondió él sonriendo. Ron se apresuró a abrazarlo y Harry le correspondi

Cuando recibí tu carta pensé que era una broma- dijo- Como no has escrito en cuatro años...

Ya les dije que lo siento, Ron, y es en serio. Es una historia muy, muy larga...

¿Y cómo es que Bill trajo tu carta entonces?

Porque supuestamente era a él a quien debía traer conmigo, no su carta- respondió su hermano

Pero si es lo acabas de hacer. A eso salieron, ¿verdad?...

Sí, pero solo fuimos a recogerlos del aeropuerto. Ellos vinieron a Londres por su cuenta

Por nuestra cuenta, sí como no...- dijo Harry- Por nuestra cuenta y con Tonks y cinco aurores apostados en el aeropuerto de Zurich...

¿Ellos? ¿Zurich?- preguntó Ron extrañado- ¿De qué están hablando?

Harry te lo explicará, Ron. Nada más no lo entretengas mucho, mañana tiene que ir al ministerio. Yo me voy a dormir antes de que mamá se de cuenta de que regresé. Buenas Noches

¿Al ministerio?- preguntó Ron cuando su hermano salió- ¿Qué tienes que hacer en el ministerio?

Un montón de cosas según me han dicho...- respondió Harry deshaciendo su maleta- ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?- Ron pareció titubear un poco- A parte del regreso de Voldemort...

No digas su nombre- dijo Ron- Y si sabes eso, pues ya te imaginarás el resto: un ataque casi diario... A nacidos de muggles o a quienes se le enfrentaron hace dieciséis años. No podemos regresar a "La Madriguera" porque no es un lugar seguro para nosotros y esta casa es un ir y venir constante de personas, algunas muy raras, aunque también están McGonagall y Snape...

¿Snape?- preguntó Harry extrañado

Así es, aunque casi nunca se queda mucho tiempo. Sólo viene a las reuniones y se va enseguida. Ahora dime tú: ¿dónde te metiste durante cuatro años?

Bien, Ron, antes que nada, prométeme que vas a escuchar hasta el final sin interrumpirme...

Está bien, te escucho- dijo Ron sentándose. En pocas palabras, Harry le contó lo sucedido la noche en que fue de la casa de sus tíos, su encuentro con su padrino, el cariño que le había llegado a tener y su viaje y vida en Malbun

O sea que... ¿Sirius Black es tu padrino?- preguntó Ron impresionado, Harry asintió- Leímos sobre su inocencia esta tarde en el diario, Hermione se suscribió hace dos años, y Bill me explicó que Pettigrew era en realidad _Scabbers_... Ahora Hermione está enfadada conmigo...

¿Hermione está enfadada porque Pettigrew en realidad es Scabbers? Pero si eso no fue tu culpa, nadie se dio cuenta de que era así...

Ella cree que debo disculparme porque, cuando Scabbers se fue, yo acusé a un gato horrible que se compró de habérselo comido- Harry sacó su baúl de la maleta

_Engorgio_- dijo apuntándolo con la varita- La verdad, Ron, creo que sí debes disculparte...

Sí, es lo mismo que dijo Bill, pero yo ya me disculpé con el gato, ¿qué más quiere?- Harry suspiró resignado, había cosas que nunca cambiaban...

Ron... Mejor olvídalo, vamos a dormir que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano...- los dos se acostaron y apagaron las luces. Se quedaron dormidos enseguida, pero no permanecieron así mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta se abrió minutos después seguida de una luz, alarmándolos a los dos. Una silueta se deslizó dentro de la habitación

Ron...- dijo una voz femenina- ¿Estás despierto?

Ahora sí...- respondió él de mal humor y encendiendo las velas con su varita- Hermione... pasan de la una de la mañana, ¿qué quieres?

No es para tanto... Sólo quería saber si Bill y Fleur ya regresaron

Hace más de una hora- respondió Harry saliendo de su cama y mirando a su amiga fijamente: los años la habían cambiado mucho, ahora ya no era una niña. Su cuerpo había tomado forma y su rostro era bonito, con unos rizos castaños a su alrededor. Hermione se volvió hacia él

¡HARRY!- gritó contenta antes de abrazarlo emocionada. Ron se levantó de su cama

¿Estás loca?- le preguntó enfadado- Te va a escuchar toda la casa, y, si mamá se da cuenta de que está aquí, no va a dejarlo dormir en toda la noche...

Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Harry. La verdad es que en tu carta no nos decías mucho...

Sí, ya lo sé- dijo él- Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, si quería llegar hoy a Londres...

Bueno, y a fin de cuentas, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

En Liechtenstein...- respondió Ron por él- con Sirius Black...

¡¿Con quién?!- preguntó Hermione sorprendida y en voz alta

Baja la voz...- le pidió Harry- Y tú, Ron, no deberías decirle las cosas tan intempestivamente...

No es la forma en que me lo dijo, Harry- replicó Hermione- Sino lo que me dijo: que estabas...

Con mi padrino- la interrumpió Harry- ¿Leíste "El Profeta" hoy en la tarde?

No, por favor, no se lo recuerdes...- le rogó Ron.

No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso de nuevo, Ron- dijo Hermione- Sí, Harry, lo leí, ¿cómo sabías que la noticia de la inocencia de Black iba a salir hoy?

Tonks me lo dijo- respondió Harry tranquilamente. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos...

¿Conoces a Tonks?- le preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

La conocí anoche, o mejor dicho: la madrugada de hoy. Fue con Bill y su novia por mí a Malbun...

¿Malbun?- preguntó Hermione extrañada

La ciudad en Liechtenstein donde vivíamos, pero llegaron algo tarde: Pettigrew y sus cómplices ya estaban atados y desarmados cuando llegaron...

Cortesía tuya y de Sirius Black supongo...- dijo Ron

Supones bien. Ahora, Hermione, no es por ser descortés, pero mañana tengo que estar en el ministerio a las ocho y ya es muy tarde...- Hermione se levant

Sí, lo entiendo. Supongo que mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar. Buenas Noches- dicho esto salió de la habitación y tanto Harry como Ron se acostaron de nuevo.

Cuando Harry despertó al siguiente día pasaban de las siete, así que se apresuró a cambiarse, escribió una nota a Ron y salió de su habitación, rogando en su interior que nadie lo viera. Cuando llegó al primer piso, encontró a Sirius hablando en voz baja con Dumbledore, los dos se voltearon al sentirlo llegar

Buenos Días Papá, Buenos Días Prof. Dumbledore- saludó Harry

Buenos Días, Harry- lo saludó Dumbledore- ¿Dormiste bien?

Sí, profesor, gracias

Bien Harry, es hora de irnos- dijo Sirius- Dumbledore nos acompañará hasta el ministerio

¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allí?- preguntó Harry

Con un traslador- respondió Dumbledore- Cornelius me lo dio, iremos directamente hasta su oficina- sacó un zapato viejo de su túnica e hizo que los tres lo tocaran. Instantes después, estaban en una amplia oficina, frente tres personas, una de las cuales Harry reconoció como Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, que se acercó a saludarlos

Buenos Días- saludó el ministro- Me alegra ver que ya están aquí. Antes que nada, Sr. Black, permítame presentarle nuestras disculpas a nombre del Ministerio de Magia por la injusticia cometida con usted hace años...- Sirius sonrió y estrechó las manos que el ministro y sus acompañantes le ofrecían- También quiero darte la bienvenida, Harry, nos alegra mucho que estés de regreso con nosotros...

Muchas gracias señor ministro- dijo Harry sonriente

Bien, ahora pasemos a lo que nos corresponde- dijo Fudge- Antes que nada, es necesario que los dos den una declaración de lo ocurrido hace dos noches en Malbun, es sólo una formalidad. Luego el jefe del Departamento de Educación se pondrá de acuerdo con Harry en lo que se refiere a sus T.I.M.O.S. y el examen de sexto año. Los temas y los días en que los rendirá...- Se sentaron y empezaron a hacer todo lo que había dicho Fudge: primero tuvieron que relatar lo ocurrido la noche en que habían atrapado a Pettigrew y los dos dieron la versión que habían repasado en el viaje desde Zurich a Londres: Sirius sufría a veces de insomnio y esa noche era una de esas veces, así que había salido a leer en la sala para ver si así lograba conciliar el sueño, mientras Harry había despertado con sed y había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Luego de hablar un rato con su padrino, regresaba a la cama cuando escucharon un ruido en el exterior de la casa así que se habían puesto alertas, de tal manera que, cuando los mortífagos habían entrado, no los habían tomado desprevenidos. No tuvieron ningún inconveniente mientras rendían su declaración, aunque esta les tomó casi dos horas, hasta que la firmaron.

Luego, Sirius y Harry tuvieron una breve charla a solas y los dos convinieron en que, ya que Harry había estado inmerso en sus estudios hasta hace dos días, él estaba preparado para dar sus exámenes ese mismo día. Así se lo dijeron al ministro y a los demás funcionarios y ellos, aunque un poco sorprendidos, convinieron con ellos en que lo mejor era que Harry se presentara lo menos posible en el ministerio, para mantener oculto su regreso más fácilmente. Aunque le entregaron a Harry una lista con los temas de sus exámenes y le dijeron que, si no estaba preparado en alguno, podrían postergarlos el tiempo que quisiera. Harry repasó la lista y les dijo que estaba dispuesto para rendir los exámenes ese mismo día, por lo que convinieron que, luego de un breve descanso de media hora, empezarían con ello...

Cuando, ocho horas después, Harry, Dumbledore y Sirius salieron del ministerio de magia, se encontraban muy cansados. El pasar toda la tarde rindiendo exámenes había supuesto para Harry un gran agotamiento, aunque estos no habían sido muy difíciles. Había tenido un poco de problema para responder una que otra pregunta en los exámenes teóricos tanto de pociones como de transformaciones, pero al final había logrado recordar la respuesta y estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho correctamente. Excepto eso y las confusiones que había tenido en historia de la magia, estaba seguro de que había logrado sacar al menos una E en todos sus exámenes, ya que en la práctica le había ido muy bien. Solo esperaba que cuando llegaran a la guarida no lo acosaran con preguntas, porque estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Tanto Sirius como Dumbledore parecieron notar su agotamiento, porque lo llevaron a su habitación en cuanto llegaron...

Nosotros vamos a una reunión de la orden- le dijo Sirius- No salgas de tu habitación a menos de que yo vaya a buscarte, ¿entendido?- Harry asintió y fue hasta su habitación, donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en su cama exhausto

Hola Harry- lo saludó Ron- ¿Qué tal el ministerio?

Una pesadilla- respondió él- ¿Tienen idea de lo estresante que es pasar ocho horas rindiendo exámenes?- sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos

¿Ocho horas?- preguntó Hermione- No me digas que diste _todos_ los exámenes hoy...

Como quieras, no te lo diré...

¿Diste todos los exámenes hoy?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los T.I.M.O.S. y los exámenes de sexto curso. Espero que esos sean todos...

Pero si anoche no tocaste los libros- le dijo Ron

No, pero he estado estudiando magia todas las tardes durante cuatro años, sin descansar ni siquiera en vacaciones. Hablando de eso, tengo que mostrarles algo...- fue hasta la puerta y le echó el cerrojo. Luego alzó la mano y apuntó al florero que estaba en la mesa junto a su cama- _Wingardium Leviosa..._- a medida de que movía su mano, el florero se fue elevando hasta el techo y luego lo bajó también lentamente. Sus amigos lo miraban estupefactos

Harry...- dijo Hermione- Puedes... puedes hacer magia sin varita

Ya lo sé- dijo él- Puedo hacer más que eso, pero no puedo hacer hechizos avanzados en esta habitación, es muy pequeña y todos se darían cuenta...

Pero... ¿Desde cuando puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Ron

Al parecer desde siempre- respondió Harry- La verdad, yo no le veía nada de extraordinario...

¿Nada de extraordinario?- preguntó Hermione- Harry, nadie ha podido dominar la magia sin varita desde hace siglos, ni siquiera el Prof. Dumbledore...

Eso ya lo sé, papá me lo dijo- al parecer, Ron ya le había contado la historia a Hermione, porque ella no pareció sorprenderse- Y el tema surgió por casualidad, cuando me preguntó como había hecho para inflar a mi tía si ese hechizo se aprendía en cuarto año...

¿Ese hechizo lo aprendemos en cuarto?- preguntó Ron

Casi al final- le dijo Hermione- No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes...

Por favor no vayan a empezar de nuevo- dijo Harry al ver que Ron iba a replicar- Aunque no lo crean, extrañé sus discusiones, pero en este momento me duele la cabeza...

Como digas- dijo Ron- Ahora mismo, estoy pendiente de una cosa...- Hermione lo mir

¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?- pregunt

Algo que no olvidará en lo que le queda de vida- respondió Ron riéndose

¿De quién hablan?- preguntó Harry

Del novio de Ginny- respondió Hermione- Viven en una guerra constante. Un día de estos...

Sí, ya sé...- la interrumpió Ron- Pero tienes que admitir que se lo merece...

No voy a negarlo- dijo Hermione- Pero ha cambiado Ron, lo ha demostrado...

No tanto... En fin, va a estallar de un momento a otro. Y, con Harry de regreso, esto va a ser más divertido, mucho más divertido...- terminó frotándose las manos

No te enfades por lo que te voy a decir Ron pero, a menos que me des una buena razón, no me voy a meter en los asuntos amorosos de tu hermana- dijo Harry. Para su sorpresa, Ron no se enfadó, sino que su sonrisa se ensanch

Eso es lo mejor- señaló- Que sí tienes una razón. Aún no te he dicho quien es el novio de Ginny

¿Ah sí?- preguntó Harry escéptico- ¿Y qué te parece que saber la identidad del novio de tu hermana me hará cambiar de opinión?

Que a mi incauta hermana se le ha ocurrido meterse con Malfoy- Harry abrió mucho los ojos

¿Malfoy?- preguntó- ¿Te estás refiriendo al Malfoy que tú y yo conocemos? ¿A Draco "viva los sangre limpia" Malfoy?- Ron asintió- No puedo creerlo...

Yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando Ginny me lo dijo hace unas semanas...

Tengo curiosidad por saber, Ron, ¿cuál fue tu reacción cuando lo supiste?

¿Antes o después de que dejara de gritar?- preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente

Antes- respondió Harry luego de pensarlo unos segundos

Se puso a reír como un loco porque pensó que Ginny se lo estaba diciendo de broma... Cuando por fin se convenció de que no era así, se puso a gritarle un montón de cosas. Cuando se cansó, fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin y lo golpeó...

Ese idiota no es tan gallito ahora que no tiene a sus dos gorilas encima- dijo Ron satisfecho

¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry

Te lo íbamos a contar hoy en la tarde, pero como no llegaste lo hacemos ahora- respondió Hermione- El verano anterior, Quien- Tú- Sabes estaba ampliando sus tropas, así que le propuso a Malfoy unirse y él lo rechazó...

¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Harry

Al parecer el cerebro empezó a funcionarle- dijo Ron

Eso es una buena señal- añadió Harry- Llegué a pensar que Malfoy no tenía cerebro...- Ron y él rieron mientras Hermione los miraba seria- Pero, ¿no han pensado que puede ser una trampa?

Claro que sí- respondió Ron- Pero dos días de interrogatorio con la poción de la verdad convencieron a la Orden de que no era así.

Y además nos pidió disculpas por su actitud anterior- añadió Hermione. Harry se sorprendi

¿Están seguros de que tanta poción de la verdad no le afectó el cerebro?- preguntó Harry

¡Hey! Esa es una teoría...- dijo Ron riéndose. Hermione iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió un bramido que se escuchó por toda la casa...

¡¡WEASLEY, ESTA ME LAS PAGAS!!- gritaba una voz enfadada. Ron no pareció inmutarse.

Debe estar viniendo para acá- dijo mirando su reloj- Debe estar por llegar en cinco... cuatro... tres... dos...- ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!- Mala sincronización... Tendré que trabajar en eso. Bueno, el caso es que allí está ya...

¡Weasley, abre esa puerta ahora mismo!- sonaba una voz masculina- O la echaré abajo ahora...

¡Ja!- rió Ron- Me gustaría verte intentándolo...

Se lo diré al Prof. Snape...- lo amenazó Malfoy desde el otro lado de la puerta

¿Ahora ha reemplazado a su padre por Snape?- preguntó Harry, divertido con la escena- Escucha Ron, lo que le hayas hecho, no tiene pruebas de que fuiste tú, incluso pudo habérselo hecho el mismo para luego incriminarte a ti...- Ron sonrió y dijo en dirección a la puerta

No podrás acusarme esta vez, Malfoy, no tienes pruebas de fui yo...

¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces de quién fue la brillante idea?- preguntó Malfoy

No soy la única persona que vive en esta casa, ¿sabes?- dijo Ron- Están los miembros de la orden, Ginny, mis hermanos, Hermione...- ésta lo miró con cara de "a mí no me metas en esto"- Incluso pudiste habértelo hecho tú mismo, con esa manía que tienes por culparme siempre de todo...

¡No podrás usar ese argumento cuando se lo diga a tu madre!

Yo le diré a tu madre que no fuiste tú- dijo Harry- No le va a creer a él más que a mí, ¿verdad?

No sé que te habrán hecho estos cuatro años- le respondió Ron en voz baja- Pero me agrada...

Me alegra que te agrade- dijo Harry sonriendo- Ahora el golpe de gracia... Dejémoslo pasar

¿Dejarlo pasar?- preguntó Ron- ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres?

Tarde o temprano se va a enterar, ¿no?- respondió Harry- Y esta es una oportunidad única de verle la cara cuando lo sepa. Como tú dijiste, esto será muy divertido...

Más de lo que yo creía- rió Ron mientras Harry le quitaba el cerrojo a la puerta con un movimiento de la mano, lo que al final fue perjudicial para Malfoy, porque en ese momento entró despedido a la habitación, chocando contra la pared. Al parecer, el rubio había tomado impulso para derribar la puerta, pero en ese momento Harry la abrió y él pasó de largo, hasta dar contra la pared. Apenas lo vio, Harry pudo saber el motivo de su enojo: su cabello ya no era rubio platino, como él recordaba, sino que ahora se había tornado en rosa chillón, y su piel, en vez de ser pálida, tenía un verde tan fluorescente que, Harry estaba seguro, se vería en la oscuridad a varias millas de distancia- Mira nada más, un hurón luminoso...- se burló Ron

¡Cállate Weasley!- dijo Malfoy sin reparar en la presencia de Harry- Y dime como sacarme esto del cuerpo, lo que haya sido, sé que es obra tuya...

Eso es lo mejor de todo, - se burló Ron- que tú lo sabes, pero jamás podrás probarlo...

Fuiste tú, acabas de admitirlo...

¿Lo hice?- preguntó Ron- Vaya, yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho... ¿Ustedes me escucharon admitirlo?- preguntó a sus amigos. Fue en ese momento que Malfoy reparó en la presencia de Harry en la habitación, aunque tardó varios segundos en reconocerlo...

¡Potter!- dijo más furioso de lo que estaba- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

No es que te importe- respondió Harry- pero de todas formas lo vas a saber así que te lo diré: viviré aquí por un tiempo, probablemente hasta que vaya a Hogwarts...

¿Vas a regresar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Malfoy burlón- La verdad, Potter, creí que tendrías un poco de dignidad, será divertido verte con los de tercero...- Harry iba a responder mordazmente, pero una voz los interrumpió en ese momento

¿Draco?- preguntó la voz de Ginny desde el pasillo- ¿Dónde estás?- Malfoy no dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue

Harry, protege mi vida: cierra esa puerta y asegúrala bien- le pidió Ron. Harry lo hizo con un movimiento de la mano, y justo a tiempo...

¡RONALD WEASLEY!- escucharon gritar a Ginny, luego unos golpes en la puerta, pero optaron por no hacer caso y seguir hablando entre ellos

Así que,- empezó Hermione- ¿irás a séptimo año con nosotros?

Lo más seguro es que sí- respondió Harry contento- De todas las asignaturas, en lo único que fallé un poco fue en historia de la magia, pero eso no importa, porque no pienso tomarla...

Harry, amigo mío,- dijo Ron- a mí me parece que tú te estás olvidando de un pequeño detalle: Pociones...- Harry sonri

No me he olvidado de pociones- dijo- Es solo que lo llevo algo mejor que antes, eso es todo...

¿Qué tan mejor?- preguntó Hermione

Lo suficiente para saber que he obtenido al menos una E- respondió Harry, sorprendiéndolos- ¿Sabían que mi padre y mi padrino fueron los mejores alumnos en pociones de su generación?

¿Qué tan buenos eran?- preguntó Ron

Lo suficiente como para preparar la poción para hacerse animagos a los quince años...

Eso no es posible, Harry- dijo Hermione- Los animagos están registrados en una lista que tiene el ministerio de magia, yo revisé esa lista y no consta el nombre de tu padre ni el de Sirius Black

Ni Pettigrew tampoco- añadió Harry- ¿En realidad crees que el ministerio les daría permiso para intentar la animagia a tres chicos de 15 años?- preguntó- Lo hicieron a escondidas...

¿A los quince años?- preguntó Ron- ¿Y para qué?

Eso no puedo decirlo, le prometí a papá guardar el secreto...- en ese momento, tocaron la puerta

Harry,- se escuchó la voz de Sirius- ¿puedes bajar un momento?

Ve,- lo animó Hermione- tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar...

Regresaré enseguida- prometió antes de salir- ¿Sucede algo?

Quieren asegurarse de que realmente estás bien- respondió Sirius- Además, ya terminamos la reunión, en cuanto la Orden vea que estás bien, cenaremos

¿Qué tal tu recibimiento?- preguntó Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras

Podríamos decir que es una suerte que tenga buenos reflejos, considerando el número de hechizos que tuve que esquivar en cuanto entré al salón de reuniones...

¿La Orden intentó atacarte?- preguntó Harry, entre sorprendido y enfadado

No es nada sorprendente, considerando la forma en que la noticia de mi inocencia fue redactada en "_El Profeta_"- respondió pasándole el diario. Harry miró la primera página y leyó...

"**_SIRIUS BLACK ES DECLARADO INOCENTE"_**

_**Por Rita Skeeter**_

_**"**Esta mañana, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, ha dado el inesperado anuncio, que ha sorprendido a toda la comunidad mágica."_

_"'La madrugada de hoy, hemos recibido pruebas de que el ministerio ha cometido un error terrible durante dieciséis años' declaró el ministro a este diario 'Me sorprendí mucho cuando el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica requirió mi presencia en el ministerio a las dos de la mañana, pero al llegar al salón de interrogatorios entendí su urgencia: Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo, ante mis propios ojos... Luego de un corto interrogatorio, no nos queda la menor duda de que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaron y recibirá una compensación por los doce años que pasó injustamente en Azkaban' El ministro anunció además, que Black recuperaría su puesto como auror en el Ministerio de Magia."_

_"Sin embargo, la comunidad mágica no está muy contenta con este anuncio, 'Diga lo que diga el ministerio, aún estoy convencido de que Black es culpable' declaró a esta reportera una persona que pidió que su nombre quedara en secreto 'Muchos testigos vieron como Black mataba a esas personas al hacer explotar esa calle, no sé como hizo Cornelius Fudge para descartar esas pruebas...' 'Ahora menos que nunca pienso dejar que mi hijos salgan solos a la calle' declaró otro indignado miembro de nuestra comunidad 'Como si no fuera suficiente con el regreso de Quien- Usted- Sabe, ahora tenemos a su fiel sirviente libre entre nosotros, y como auror nada menos...'"_

_"Ciertamente, el ministerio de magia ha dado muy pocas explicaciones respecto al caso de Black, lo que ha intranquilizado mucho al público y muchos sospechan que la magia oscura está de por medio. Debemos además recordar que la desaparición de Harry Potter coincidió con la fuga de Azkaban de Black, y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada del paradero del Niño- Que- Vivió y muchos temen por su vida, dado que la coincidencia es demasiada..._"

No entiendo como alguien puede escribir tantas tonterías- dijo Harry sin querer leer más el dichoso artículo y arrojando el diario a un lado- ¿Y los de la orden lo creyeron?

Es el Diario mágico de mayor circulación en Inglaterra, Harry, era obvio que creyeran lo que dice. Fue una suerte que Dumbledore entrara conmigo a la reunión y les explicara todo...

¿Todo?- preguntó Harry

Bueno, no lo contó él, los calmó lo suficiente como para que me escucharan, así que les expliqué lo de nuestras transformaciones en animagos.

¿Y qué dijeron?

No me creyeron una palabra. Estaban apuntándome con sus varitas de nuevo cuando, para mi suerte, Remus les dijo que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, siendo él el primero en disculparse conmigo- era obvio que recuperar al único amigo que le quedaba lo tenía muy contento y Harry se alegró por su padrino- Luego vino la parte difícil...

¿Qué fue la parte difícil?- su padrino negó con la cabeza

Harry... Allí dentro hay varias personas que estuvieron preocupadas por ti durante cuatro años, bueno no todas, hay alguien a quien le hubiera encantado que nos quedáramos en Malbun... En fin, el caso es que yo sabía que en cuanto se enteraran que te llevé conmigo, me matarían...

Lo harán si lo sigues entreteniendo y no lo llevas dentro- los interrumpió una voz. Los dos se giraron y vieron a un hombre de cabello castaño, veteado ligeramente de gris, más o menos de la edad de Sirius, quien parecía conocerlo

Si no lo estoy entreteniendo, Moony- se defendió él- Estábamos por entrar. Harry, él es...

Remus Lupin- terminó Harry por él- Me has hablado muchas veces sobre él

Me alegra verte Harry- dijo Lupin sonriendo- La última vez que lo hice eras sólo un bebé, cuando tu madre estuvo a punto de matar a Sirius

¿Y se puede saber por qué fue esa vez?- preguntó Harry

Por lo de costumbre- respondió su padrino- Lily siempre exageraba...

Sirius,- dijo Remus- ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? llevabas a su hijo de seis meses a volar en esa máquina endiablada que tenías...

Que todavía tengo- lo corrigió Sirius interrumpiéndolo- En cuanto vea a Hagrid, le pregunto donde la puso- a Harry le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo

¿Me la prestarás?

No,- respondió Sirius. Remus suspiró aliviado- te compraré otra un día de estos...

Sirius...

¿Qué?

No puedes... Mira, mejor olvídalo. Será mejor que pasemos, los demás esperan impacientes- los tres pasaron a un salón, donde varias personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa

Bien, aquí lo tienen, sano y salvo...- dijo Sirius poniendo a Harry delante de él. Este sintió enrojecer, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Segundos después, Molly Weasley fue hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abraz

¡Harry cariño!- dijo entre sollozos- No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado... Cuatro años sin saber nada sobre ti...- luego de que la Sra. Weasley por fin lo soltara, Harry estrechó la mano de todos los miembros de la orden, mientras le presentaban a los que no conocía

Bien, ahora que todos están tranquilos con respecto a Harry- dijo Dumbledore- será mejor que cenemos. ¿Alguien podría llamar a los chicos?

Yo iré- dijo Bill levantándose. Todos los siguieron y, mientras el mayor de los Weasley iba al segundo piso, la mayoría de los integrantes de la orden se marcharon y el resto se dirigió a la cocina, que era bastante amplia. Una vez allí, entre la Sra. Weasley, Tonks y Fleur sirvieron varios de guisado. Cuando ya casi todos tenían su ración, la puerta se abrió y entró Bill seguido de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos

¡Harry!- exclamaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo- Creímos que Ron nos estaba tomando el pelo- añadieron mientras lo abrazaban- ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

Después se los explicará- dijo su madre- Ahora siéntense a comer...- la cena en general, luego de que Sirius fuera presentado a los chicos, transcurrió muy animada. Los gemelos le hablaron a Harry de su actividad actual: una tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon, la cual su madre, por la expresión que Harry vio en su rostro, no aprobaba del todo

Debes darte una vuelta por allí un día de estos, Harry- dijo Fred- ¿Por qué no vas mañana?

Mañana no puedo, chicos,- respondió él- tengo una visita pendiente...

¿Ah sí?- preguntó Sirius intrigado. Conocía la expresión que Harry tenía en ese momento: estaba planeando algo, y de seguro nada bueno...

Sí, mañana iré a visitar a mis tíos y a mi primo- respondió con una sonrisa- No han recibido noticias mías en cuatro años, los pobres deben estar muertos de preocupación...- solo Sirius notó el tono irónico de su ahijado en esas palabras

¿No es peligroso que vayas tú solo, Harry querido?-preguntó la Sra. Weasley

No te preocupes, Molly- dijo Dumbledore- Arabella lo vigilará...

¿Quién?

Arabella Figg, es una squib que vive a unas cuadras de la casa de tus tíos- respondió Dumbledore- Ha estado velando por ti durante doce años

¿La Sra. Figg es una squib?- preguntó Harry- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Porque yo se lo ordené- respondió el director- Tenía que vigilarte, pero no debía decirte nada...

¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry, con una expresión que Sirius conocía perfectamente...

Ya se enfadó- murmuró tan bajo que solo Remus, que estaba sentado a su lado, lo escuchó- Esto no puede traer nada bueno...- pero Dumbledore no pareció darse cuenta de ello

¿Por qué?- preguntó de vuelta- Harry, eras demasiado joven, de haber sabido que eres un mago, hubieras querido transformar a tus tíos en quien sabe que cosas...

Pues la idea no es tan mala... Yo creo que convertir a Tía Petunia en una jirafa no hubiera sido muy difícil, de todas formas parece una...

Harry,- empezó a reprenderlo Sirius- deja de insultar a las jirafas, que ningún daño te han hecho- los chicos, que se habían aguantado la risa ante las palabras de Harry, estallaron en carcajadas; Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente

¿Ves lo que te digo?- le preguntó a Harry- No era el momento adecuado para que lo supieras...

¿Y cuándo era el momento adecuado?- preguntó Harry de vuelta- ¿Mientras recorría el Callejón Diagon con todo el mundo mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro?- continuó furioso- ¿O cuando en Hogwarts me señalaban por todos los lugares que pasaban? ¿Sabe una cosa? ¡Yo creo que al menos debió decirme algo, para prepararme a lo que vendría!- dicho esto, se levantó y salió de la cocina dando un portazo. Ron iba a seguirlo, pero Sirius lo detuvo

Te aconsejo que lo dejes solo un momento- le dijo- Ya se le pasará dentro de un rato- Ron asintió y salió seguido de sus hermanos y Hermione- Se pone así siempre que descubre que se le ha ocultado algo...- explicó Sirius a los demás- La última vez fue cuando le dije lo de la profecía- los demás lo miraron extrañados, excepto Dumbledore y Remus

¿Le dijiste lo de la profecía?- preguntó este último enfadado- Sirius, eso fue muy imprudente

Dímelo a mí,- dijo él- tuve que renovar toda nuestra cristalería a causa del ataque de ira que tuvo. En ese entonces no podía dominar su magia por completo...

¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?- preguntó Dumbledore

Hace dos años, una noche en que despertó con un dolor en la cicatriz. Recuerdo la fecha: fue el 24 de Junio de hace dos años- todos se miraron entre sí- ¿Qué?

La noche del 24 de Junio, Voldemort regresó- dijo Dumbledore- Lo que me acabas de contar confirma mis sospechas: la cicatriz de Harry es un fuerte vínculo que lo une con Voldemort

¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Sirius

Depende, podemos utilizar eso a nuestro favor si somos listos. Cuando estemos en Hogwarts, tendré una charla con Harry. En realidad te agradezco que se lo hayas dicho, Sirius, me has ahorrado un momento muy engorroso. Bien, creo que será mejor que todos nos retiremos a descansar, tendremos cosas que hacer mañana- todos se levantaron de la mesa y cada cual se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar

Sirius, respóndeme algo- dijo remus mientras los dos subían las escaleras- ¿Qué has hecho con Harry? Debo decir que el muchacho que cenó con nosotros no se parece en nada al joven tranquilo que me han descrito los profesores de Hogwarts...

Eso, mi querido Moony, se debe a dos cosas- respondió Sirius sonriendo- Primero, a que esos muggles con los que se crió Harry coartaron su creatividad, si yo no hubiera ido a Azkaban y lo hubiera criado otra sería la historia; y segundo:- sonrió más al decir esto- los profesores de Hogwarts ignoran la mayoría de las actividades de Harry durante sus dos primeros años.

¿Actividades cómo cuales?- preguntó Remus escéptico

Como ayudar a Hagrid a sacar un dragón a escondidas del colegio- respondió- o su intrusión a la sección prohibida con la capa invisible de James, o su enfrentamiento a un perro de tres cabezas... ¿Te contaron que él y Ron llegaron volando en el auto de Arthur a Hogwarts en su segundo año?- siguió ante la mirada pasmada de su amigo- Es obvio que no. Así como tampoco sabes que Harry y Ron se infiltraron en la sala común de Slytherin tomando la poción multijugos- Remus no salía de su estupor

Eso es imposible- dijo al fin- La receta de esa poción solo se encuentra en un libro, el cual se localiza en la Sección Prohibida, y quisiera que me des una idea de que profesor fue tan imprudente como para firmarles un permiso para sacar ese libro

¿Qué te parece tu predecesor?-preguntó Sirius- Y yo no le llamaría imprudencia precisamente...

No, yo creo que más bien fue estupidez- convino Remus

Según Harry, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar de que libro se trataba...

No me extrañaría. Pero bueno, eso no lo explica todo, la poción multijugos contiene algunos ingredientes a los que estudiantes no tienen acceso

Eso es lo que me hace sentir realmente orgulloso de él- dijo Sirius contento- Se los robaron a Snivellus... ante sus propias narices- terminó orgulloso

¿Le robaron a Severus?- preguntó Remus- Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba... Sirius, dime que no le has estado llenando la cabeza de ideas estos cuatro años

No le he estado llenando la cabeza de ideas estos cuatro años- repitió él divertido- Allí lo tienes, te complací aunque no sea cierto lo que dije... Además recuerda que Lily y el trío de degeneradas parecían inocentes criaturas los primeros años, y luego en sexto...

No me lo recuerdes- dijo su amigo estremeciéndose levemente- Buenas Noches, Padfoot

Buenas Noches, Moony- se despidió Sirius antes de entrar en su dormitorio

A Harry, mientras tanto, ya se le había pasado el enfado y estaba en su habitación con los gemelos, Ron y Hermione mostrándoles las fotos de sus cuatro años en Liechtenstein

...esta es de las primeras vacaciones, cuando fuimos a Viena de viaje- les decía mientras les mostraba una fotografía en la que estaba con sus antiguos compañeros de colegio- Primero pasamos por Berlín, permanecimos una semana en cada ciudad

¿Por qué Berlín y Viena?- preguntó Ron

Porque era lo que quedaba más cerca- respondió Harry- Ya nos costó bastante trabajo convencer a nuestros padres para que nos permitieran ir. Pero al siguiente año visitamos Roma y Atenas, y el verano anterior fuimos a Madrid y a París.

Miren nada más- dijo Fred divertido mientras seguían pasando las hojas del álbum- Aquí todos preocupados por él y el niño recorriendo Europa. ¿Y a dónde fueron este año?

El plan original era Londres- respondió Harry- Pero los padres de mis compañeros decidieron que lo mejor era visitar varias universidades para que decidieran a cual ir, así que no hubo viaje. De todas formas yo no iba a venir...

¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Hermione

Porque no podía correr riesgos. Con la suerte que tengo, seguro me hubiera encontrado con alguien que me conoce. O que viera mi cicatriz...- los demás asintieron comprensivos, ya que Harry les había dicho la razón por la que no quería regresar

Pues vaya si tuviste suerte- dijo George- Porque Sirius Black tampoco parece una mala persona...

No lo es- dijo Harry contento mientras los chicos seguían hurgando en sus cosas- Es la mejor persona que hay, ya verán cuando lo...- se interrumpió al ver que los gemelos se habían quedado estáticos viendo el contenido de una de las cajas que habían sacado de su maleta- ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry...- dijo Fred- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mostrándole la tarjeta que Sirius le había dado en su décimo cuarto cumpleaños, en la que estaba escrito con letra de su padrino: _De Padfoot para Prongs Jr._- Es una tarjeta que me dio papá cuando cumplí catorce años, ¿por qué?

Aquí dice _Padfoot_- dijo George- ¿Sirius Black es uno de los merodeadores?

¿Quiénes son los merodeadores?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione

Mi padre y sus amigos eran los merodeadores- respondió Harry- ¿Cómo saben ustedes sobre ellos?- les preguntó a los gemelos, pero ellos no le estaban haciendo mucho caso...

¿Tú que dices?- preguntó George a su gemelo

Sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo- respondió él. Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron con un ¡crack!, para volver a aparecer luego de unos minutos- Lo lamentamos, Harry, pero dudamos un poco de lo que nos dijiste...- dijo Fred al volver- Así que solo hay una forma de comprobar si lo dices la verdad- añadió sacando algo de su bolsillo

Si así es, tendrás que saber que es esto...- añadió George mientras su hermano le daba un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado y que no tenía nada escrito

Ustedes están locos- dijo Ron- ¿Qué quieren que haga Harry con un pergamino viejo?

Ron, no sabes lo que estás diciendo...- dijo Harry mientras observaba maravillado el pergamino y lo apuntaba con su varita- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..._- ante los ojos asombrados de Ron y Hermione, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de Harry, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña...

¿Eso es un mapa?- preguntó Ron acercándose para mirarlo más de cerca

Harry,- dijo George solemnemente- nos disculpamos por haber dudado de tu palabra. El mapa es tuyo, nosotros ya no lo necesitamos, ¿verdad, Fred?- él asinti

Buscábamos dárselo a alguien que realmente lo merezca- dijo- Y quien mejor que tú, sabemos que harás un buen uso de él...

¿Me pueden decir que tiene ese mapa de particular?- preguntó Ron

Compruébalo tú mismo, Ron- le dijo Harry pasándole el mapa

_Los señores Moony, Wortmail, Padfoot y Prongs, proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos, están orgullosos de presentar: EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_- miró más detenidamente el pergamino- ¿Esto es un mapa de Hogwarts?- preguntó emocionado

Déjame ver eso- dijo Hermione tomando el pergamino- Es un mapa de Hogwarts, ¿por qué muestra a Filch, la Sra. Norris y Peeves?- pregunt

Pues porque estamos en vacaciones y son los únicos que están de Hogwarts- respondió Harry tranquilamente y tomando el mapa de las manos de su amiga- Este mapa muestra la ubicación de cada persona en el castillo, no importa si está disfrazado u oculto- lo apuntó de nuevo con la varita- _Travesura realizada_- el mapa se borró y Harry lo guardó en su baúl- ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?- preguntó a los gemelos- Hasta donde yo sabía, este mapa lo confiscó Filch hace 20 años. ¿Cómo llegó a sus manos?- los dos sonrieron ampliamente

Bueno, Harry...- dijo George- cuando estábamos en primero... y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes...- Harry rió, dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez- Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch

Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó- continuó Fred

Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...

...castigo...

...de descuartizamiento...

...y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivos un cajón que ponía "Confiscado y altamente peligroso"

No me digan...- dijo Harry sonriendo

Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?- preguntó Fred- George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y lo cogí...

No fue tan malo como parece- dijo George- Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado...

No creo que lo haya sospechado- dijo Harry- Simplemente sabía que, en manos de esos cuatro, cualquier cosa, por más simple que pareciera, podía ser un arma mortal...

Moony, Wortmail, Padfoot y Prongs- suspiró George- Les debemos tanto...

Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley- dijo Fred solemnemente. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta

¡Fred, George!- se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Weasley- Es hora de que vayan a la cama, ya es tarde...

Ya vamos, mamá- dijeron los gemelos- Bien, ya la escucharon- añadió Fred- Buenas noches- y con un ¡crack!, desaparecieron los dos de la habitación

Yo también tengo sueño- dijo Hermione levantándose- Nos vemos mañana...- dijo antes de salir

Harry, respóndeme una cosa- dijo Ron mientras se ponían el pijama- ¿Qué planeas hacer en la casa de esos muggles? Los dos sabemos que esa no será una visita de cortesía...

No he dicho que sería una visita de cortesía- dijo Harry sonriendo- Simplemente tengo curiosidad de tres cosas: Primero, cuanto tiempo tardarán en reconocerme; segundo, cuanto tiempo tardará Tía Petunia en ponerse a gritar después de hacerlo y tercero, saber si se desmaya sólo ella o lo hacen los tres- Ron rió- Eso si no les da un ataque del susto...

Eso me gustaría verlo- dijo su amigo- Pero mamá me ha dado un montón de ocupaciones para mañana. A otra cosa, ¿qué tal vas con el quidditch?

No he practicado en cuatro años- respondió Harry- ¿Por qué?

Porque en tercer año los Slytherin nos dieron una paliza- respondió Ron- Wood estuvo a punto de suicidarse. En cuarto, el campeonato no se celebró debido al torneo de los Tres Magos. En quinto ganamos, pero por muy poco, y el año pasado volvimos a perder... Recibí una carta de la Profa. McGonagall hace dos días nombrándome capitán...

Me alegro mucho por ti, Ron- dijo Harry sinceramente

Gracias, pero yo no quería hablarte de eso: necesitamos un buscador...

Bien, haré las pruebas cuando entremos a Hogwarts

¿Pruebas?- preguntó Ron- Harry, no necesitas hacer pruebas: el puesto es tuyo desde hace 7 años

Corrección: el puesto _era_ mío, lo perdí hace cuatro años... No sería justo para los demás

Claro que es justo. Tanto Wood como Angelina y Katie hicieron siempre la misma advertencia antes de comenzar las pruebas: si tú regresabas, el puesto de buscador volvía a ti... Además, ninguno de los tres buscadores que hemos tenido ha sido tan bueno como t

Está bien- dijo Harry contento- Gracias por la oportunidad- luego, los dos se despidieron y se acostaron a dormir. El siguiente sería un día muy pesado...

Hola, aquí me tienen de nuevo. La razón por la que tardé tan poco en publicar es que ya tenía gran parte de este capítulo, así que solo tuve que completarlo. De aquí me voy a demorar un poco, ya que empezaré clases y además tengo otros ficts en los que trabajar, pero espero poder actualizar pronto. Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Gandulfo; Merlín JJ; Lil-Evans; Mirug; Ariadna-Creta; Layla Kyoyama; Luthien; Chelly-25; Kay Basted; Lorena Potter; SaraMeliss; Tomoe; Sakura- Diana- Black; Alex Black Bird: **Me alegro mucho que les esté gustando la historia, desde ahora los capítulos serán más largos. Espero que este les haya gustado también.

**Bunny 1986: **Pues como ves, no fue necesario pensar que carrera iba a estudiar Harry, ya que lo hice regresar, sino, la historia no tendría sentido, de todas formas espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**Kary Anabell Black:** Pues ya viste quien llegó primero, aunque de nada les sirvió. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Me alegra que te parezca bien que haya dejado pasar 4 años, aunque, repito, iré poniendo flash backs a través de la historia

**Herms Malfoy:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fict. No importa si tuviste la misma idea, escribe lo que tenías pensado, me gustaría ver otras perspectivas sobre la misma idea. Si conoces algún otro fict que tenga la misma base, por favor dímelo porque, la verdad, yo no he visto ninguno...

**Nelly Esp: **En realidad tus ideas son buenas, pero ya tenía escrito gran parte del cap. Cuando publiqué el anterior, pero de todas formas espero que te haya gustado como puse las cosas

Bien, eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. A los seguidores de "Harry Potter y la Unión de los Herederos de Merlín" debo decirles que estoy trabajando el cap. 3 y espero poder enviárselos pronto, la próxima semana a más tardar. Bien, eso es todo. Bye

Jessy Potter

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA


	4. Capítulo 3: Viejas ¿amistades?

**HOLA A TODOS:**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA Y CASI NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPÑITULO Y TRES NUEVOS PERSONAJES, LOS CUALES POR CIERTO NO ME PERTENECEN. LA GENIO QUE LOS CREÓ SE LLAMA LORIEN LUPIN Y SON PARTE DE UN FICT SUYO LLAMADO "EL CALENDARIO" EN EL QUE ESTÁN ALGUNOS HECHOS A LOS QUE SE HACE REFERENCIA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO (Y ES EL MEJOR FICT DE LOS MERODEADORES QUE HE LEÍDO, SE LOS RECOMIENDO MUCHO) Y CUENTO CON SU AUTORIZACIÓN PARA UTILIZARLOS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. BYE**

**Capitulo III:** **Viejas… ¿amistades?**

Debido a que se había quedado hablando con los chicos hasta muy avanzada la noche anterior, a Harry le costó mucho trabajo salir de la cama esa mañana. Lo hizo únicamente al ver que pasaban las nueve de la mañana. Trató de despertar a Ron pero su amigo seguía profundamente dormido, así que fue a ducharse, se vistió y bajó a la cocina, allí se encontró con la Sra. Weasley sirviendo el desayuno a Remus y a Sirius, quienes también parecían haberse levantado tarde…

-Buenos Días, Harry, cielo- lo saludó alegremente la Sra. Weasley- Siéntate, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno…

-Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley- dijo él sentándose- Buenos Días…- saludó a los adultos

-¿Qué tal dormiste, Harry?- preguntó Remus

-Bien, aunque hacía un calor infernal…

-A mí me pasó lo mismo,- dijo su padrino- supongo que será cosa de acostumbrarse. ¿A qué hora piensas ir a la casa de tus tíos?

-En cuanto termine de desayunar. ¿Puedo ir después al Callejón Diagon?- Sirius no le respondió, parecía reflexionarlo- Ron y Hermione ya fueron la semana pasada, así que no podrán acompañarme. Prometo regresar temprano…

-Claro que regresarás temprano,- dijo su padrino- yo iré contigo. Pasaré por ti a la casa de Arabella y nos iremos desde allí. ¿Te parece bien a las doce?

-Está bien- convino Harry mientras la Sra. Weasley le servía el desayuno. Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente hablando animadamente de diferentes cosas

-Lo más seguro es que los resultados de tus exámenes lleguen hoy- comentó Remus- Así podrás seleccionar la asignaturas que tomarás. ¿Ya pensaste que quieres hacer después de que salgas de Hogwarts?- Harry asintió

-Voy a ser auror,- dijo orgulloso- como mis padres y como mis abuelos- Sirius sonrió

-Necesitarás altas calificaciones para eso, Harry- dijo Remus- Se requiere por lo menos cinco EX.T.A.S.I.S., y nada por debajo de "Supera las Expectativas"

-Es verdad- acordó Sirius- Además, entrar a la academia no es nada fácil. Debes pasar por rigurosas pruebas de carácter y aptitud en la oficina de aurores, sólo aceptan a los mejores

-A tal punto que no han aceptado a nadie en los últimos cinco años- terminó su amigo

-Pues yo voy a entrar- dijo Harry firmemente

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda- dijo su padrino sonriendo- Pero deberás elegir con cuidado tus asignaturas, para que puedas obtener las notas necesarias. Claro que eso depende de cada profesor, McGonagall, por ejemplo, no acepta a nadie que no haya conseguido una nota inferior a una "S" en su T.I.M.O. Flitwick es igual de exigente…

-Y yo también- añadió Remus, y, ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, añadió:- Doy Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde hace cuatro años y, como dije, tampoco admito en mis clases avanzadas a nadie que haya obtenido una nota inferior a "Supera las Expectativas" Ese es un tema con el que no se debe jugar. Y Severus es de la misma opinión en pociones. El resto de las asignaturas las puedes tomar con solo haber aprobado

-Una pregunta Remus,- dijo Sirius- simple curiosidad, ¿cuántos Gryffindors hay en las clases avanzadas de pociones? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete?

-Una- respondió Remus- Hermione Granger. Pero el resto están inscritos para dar el EX.T.A.S.I.S. Aunque, la verdad, sin haber ido a clases es muy difícil pasarlo

-Pues ahora seremos dos Gryffindor en la clase de Snape- añadió Harry- Y, lo mejor de todo, es que él no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Pareces muy seguro de que obtendrás buenas calificaciones- comentó Remus

-Pues claro que las obtendrá- dijo Sirius- Deberías verlo, una vez que domina un hechizo o encantamiento, no tiene problemas para hacerlo a la perfección. Harry, muéstraselo…

-No he traído mi varita- respondió él, sabiendo que era lo que su padrino quería que hiciera

-Mejor, así Remus sabrá que no estoy exagerando…

-Está bien- Harry alzó la mano y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido los días anteriores: la inocencia de Sirius…, su regreso a Inglaterra…, el reencuentro con sus amigos…- _¡Expecto Patronum!_- ante los ojos asombrados de Remus, un enorme ciervo plateado surgió de la mano de Harry y dio varias vueltas alrededor de la cocina, antes de desvanecerse…

-Bien, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Sirius orgulloso a su atónito amigo

-¡Maravilloso!- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Los tres voltearon y vieron a Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, acompañado de McGonagall y una mujer a la que Harry no conocía. Las dos estaban tan atónitas como Remus- Te felicito, Harry. Cuando Sirius me comentó que podías hacer magia sin varita, no pensé que lo dominaras tan bien… ¿A ti que te parece, Griselda?- preguntó a la mujer que estaba junto a McGonagall

-¿Qué?- dijo ella aturdida- ¡Ah sí! Sorprendente en realidad, Dumbledore, no se ha visto algo así en siglos. ¡Y un _Patronus_ corpóreo! Aunque, con sus calificaciones, no debería sorprenderme. Lo felicito, Sr. Black, ha hecho un gran trabajo con la educación de Harry

-Gracias, Profa. Marchbanks- dijo él- Entonces, ¿ya tiene usted los resultados?

-Si, aquí están- dijo entregándole un sobre, que Sirius abrió impaciente…

-A ver…- dijo leyéndolo, todos estaban a la expectativa de sus palabras- Historia de la Magia, Supera las Expectativas. Bueno, logré que no te durmieras mientras te explicaba esa clase y con eso estoy satisfecho. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario. Considerando que no habías tomado era materia antes, estoy muy satisfecho con este resultado; Herbología: Extraordinario; Transformaciones: Extraordinario; Encantamientos: Extraordinario; Astronomía: Extraordinario; Pociones: Extraordinario…- todos miraban incrédulos a Sirius

-Déjeme ver eso, Sr. Black- dijo McGonagall tomando el pergamino- ¡Increíble! Estas son las mejores calificaciones que he visto en todos mis años de docencia. Yo también tengo que admitirlo, Black,- dijo dándole el pergamino a Harry- ha hecho un buen trabajo con Potter…

-Mejor de lo que cree, profesora- dijo Sirius sonriente- Mejor de lo que cree…

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo tomar cualquier asignatura?- preguntó Harry

-Las que tú desees, Potter- respondió McGonagall- Precisamente de eso venía a hablar contigo, ¿te has decidido ya?

-Sí, tomaré todas excepto historia de la magia- respondió Harry

-Bien, arreglaré todo en cuanto regrese a Hogwarts- dijo su profesora

-Y nosotros ya debemos irnos- dijo Sirius levantándose- Tengo que ir al Londres muggle. ¿Sales conmigo, Harry? Iremos en el autobús noctámbulo…

-Prefiero eso a los polvos flu- dijo él levantándose también- ¿Cuándo podré aparecerme?

-El ministerio ha anunciado un examen para finales de agosto- anunció Dumbledore- Si ya has aprendido a hacerlo hasta entonces…

-Yo te enseñaré- dijo Sirius- Empezaremos con las clases dentro de uno o dos días- Harry subió por su varita, luego los dos se despidieron de los demás y fueron hasta la salida

-Oculta bien tu cicatriz- le aconsejó Sirius antes de alzar la varita. ¡BANG! Un autobús de tres pisos se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos

-Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctámbulo,- dijo un joven d uniforme rojo y con la cara cubierta de granos- transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición…- pero se interrumpió al ver al mayor de sus pasajeros

-Buenos Días- dijo Sirius, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión asustada de Stan al verlo- Quisiéramos ir a Londres, el Caldero Chorreante, por favor- Stan recuperó el habla

-Sí claro, son trece sickles por cada uno- dijo con temor aún. Sirius sacó un monedero y le entregó unas monedas de plata al cobrador, quien las tomó con temor

-La última vez que Harry había viajado en ese autobús había sido de noche y los tres pisos habían estado llenos de asientos cama. Ahora, en la mañana, estaba repleto de varias sillas agrupadas al azar alrededor de las ventanas. Harry y Sirius buscaron dos asientos vacíos y fueron hacia allí… Una hora y cerca de diez caídas después, el autobús patinó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia

-El Caldero Chorreante, Sr. Black…- al escuchar la palabra "_Black_", muchos de los pasajeros que estaban en el autobús voltearon hacia ellos y no tardaron en empezar a murmurar

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sirius sin hacerles caso mientras bajaban del autobús

-Veo que realmente los de la orden no son los únicos que se creen esa basura- dijo Harry molesto cuando el autobús partió

-Ya se les pasará- dijo su padrino sacando unos billetes muggles de su bolsillo- Aquí tienes, creo que es lo suficiente para que vayas hasta Surrey. Luego de ir a la casa de tus tíos, ve con Arabella enseguida, ella ya está advertida sobre tu llegada

-Sí, papá- dijo Harry- Nos vemos luego- mientras su padrino tomaba un taxi, Harry se dirigió a la estación del metro y esperó al que iba hasta Surrey. Una vez allí, no le fue muy difícil encontrar el Nº 4 de Privet Drive- Muy bien, aquí vamos…- tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer rubia y huesuda en la puerta

-¿Si?- preguntó, sin reconocerlo- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Hola Tía Petunia- dijo Harry sonriente- ¿En realidad he cambiado tanto?- lo siguiente fue una sucesión de expresiones en el rostro de su tía: primero fue de desconcierto, luego el reconocimiento, seguido enseguida por el temor

-¿Ha- Harry?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Bueno, hasta donde yo sé no tienes otro sobrino, ¿verdad?- dijo bromeando- No vengo a quedarme, no te preocupes. Simplemente vine a comprobar que no se me haya olvidado nada, como salí tan apresurado…- sí, ese era un buen pretexto- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- dijo su tía nerviosa- No hemos entrado a tu habitación, todo está tal como lo dejaste

-Gracias- dijo Harry mientras subía por las escaleras. Entró a su habitación y la encontró llena de polvo- Realmente no han entrado- dijo en voz alta mientras quitaba el polvo de la cama con un movimiento de su mano- Deben pensar que está maldita o algo así…- se recostó en la cama y se quedó tumbado un buen rato, hasta que escuchó que se abría la puerta del frente y la voz de Tío Vernon- Bien, primera pregunta: treinta segundos; Segunda pregunta: no gritó. Comprobemos la tercera…- y salió de la habitación

-¿Qué pasa, Petunia?- preguntaba su tío- Parece que hubieras visto a un muerto…

-No había nada arriba, Tía Petunia- dijo Harry entrando a la sala como si nada- Dudley puede volver a ocuparla si quiere. Te aseguro que no le he hecho nada. Hola, Tío Vernon- al igual que su tía, él también tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo pero, a diferencia de su esposa, al reconocimiento le siguió el enfado…

-¡TÚ!- gritó Tío Vernon- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A REGRESAR AQUÍ LUEGO DE LO QUE HICISTE A MARGE? ¡¡TENER A DOS DE ESOS SUBNORMALES EN MI CASA…!! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Harry siguió tan tranquilo como antes

-Sí, ya me voy, solo vine a asegurarme de no haber olvidado nada- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Por cierto, ¿recuerdan a ese preso fugado del que hablaban en las noticias? Pues adivinen qué… Es mi padrino, la noche en que me fui me encontré con él. Dijo que se pasaría por aquí uno de estos días para darles las gracias por lo bien que me cuidaron- y salió riéndose de la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en los rostros de sus tíos. Una vez afuera, empezó a caminar hacia la casa de la Sra. Figg, pero en el camino se estrelló con dos mujeres…- Lo siento- se disculpó

-No fue culpa tuya- dijo una de ellas, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, las dos parecían tener más o menos la misma edad de Sirius- Nosotros estábamos distraídas

-En realidad buscamos una dirección- añadió la otra, rubia y de ojos azules- Pero se nos ha olvidado, solo recordamos el pueblo al que teníamos que venir. ¿Tú vives por aquí?

-No, ya no- respondió Harry- Pero tal vez pueda ayudarlas, viví en el vecindario durante doce años. Me mudé hace cuatro…

-Estamos buscando la casa de la tía de una amiga- dijo la rubia- En realidad ella tampoco la ha visto en años, pero traemos una carta suya. No vino con nosotros porque tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos en Londres, pero llegará mañana

-¿Y no les apuntó la dirección?- preguntó Harry

-Nos la dijo- respondió la morena- Pero la olvidamos. Menos mal que coincide con su tía en el nombre y el apellido, porque si no también lo hubiéramos olvidado

-Tal vez la conozca- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Arabella Figg- respondieron las dos

-¿La Sra. Figg tiene una sobrina?- preguntó Harry. Las dos mujeres sonrieron

-¿Entonces la conoces?- preguntó la morena- ¿Podrías decirnos dónde vive?

-Claro, precisamente iba a visitarla- las dos sonrieron y lo siguieron hasta la casa de la Sra. Figg, Harry tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió casi enseguida- Buenos Días, Sra. Figg

-Harry- dijo ella contenta- No te esperaba tan pronto, pasa

-Buenos Días- se presentó una de las acompañantes de Harry- No sé si nos recuerda, somos...

-Ah, sí, ustedes son las amigas de Bella- dijo la Sra. Figg no tan alegre como antes- Pasen- las dos la siguieron hasta la sala, donde ya estaba Harry

-Traemos una carta de Bella- dijo la rubia entregándosela. La Sra. Figg la abrió y la leyó

-Esa niña no cambiará nunca, mira que desaparecerse por más de veinte años…- suspiró- Bueno, no vamos a lamentarnos ahora. En esta casa son bienvenidas, imagino que habrán reducido sus equipajes- las dos se miraron preocupadas- Oh, no se preocupen, Harry es un mago, se quedará hasta medio día. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Vernon, Harry?

-¿Antes o después de que dejara de gritar?- preguntó divertido, pero respondió enseguida- Primero no me reconoció, pero luego fue muy entretenido: por su rostro pasó la misma gama de colores que cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Al final, me echó de la casa…

-¿Era él quien estaba gritando algo acerca de subnormales visitando su casa?- preguntó la mujer de cabello negro con curiosidad

-Esa es su forma de llamar a los magos- respondió Harry

-Muggles anticuados- dijo la rubia- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Olive, y ella Stella. Como dijo la Sra. Figg somos brujas, pero hemos estado viviendo en el mundo muggle durante años, junto con Bella…

-¿Cómo es que no vino ella hoy?- preguntó la Sra. Figg

-Fue al ministerio,- respondió Stella- dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar allí. No la molestaremos mucho tiempo, solo hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir…

-Pues en eso no tendrán inconveniente- dijo la Sra. Figg- El mundo mágico es un caos tremendo. Todos están apresurados por irse lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra, como si eso fuera a remediar las cosas…

-¿Tan mal están?- preguntó Harry, su antigua vecina dudaba en responderle- Dígame la verdad, Sra. Figg, necesito saber a que enfrentarme…

-No te lo voy negar, Harry- respondió ella por fin- Nuestra situación es terrible, no tanto como hace 16 años, claro, pero sigue siendo terrible. Hay un ataque casi diario, los dementores ya no están de nuestro lado y Azkaban ha sido vaciada poco a poco…

-¿Azkaban?- preguntó Olive- ¿Atacaron Azkaban?

-No fue necesario que lo hicieran. Al principio, los dementores fingieron estar de nuestra parte, pero mientras tanto había misteriosos escapes de mortífagos que habían sido atrapados luego de que…- se quedó callada

-Luego de que mis padres murieran- completó Harry- No involucraron a mi padre en eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó- Me refiero a…

-Sí, sé a quien llamas padre ahora- dijo la Sra. Figg- Y, la verdad, sí lo hicieron. No debes culpar al ministerio, Harry, después de todo, Sirius escapó de la prisión cuando nadie lo había hecho antes- Olive y Stella la miraron extrañadas

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Stella- ¿Está hablando de Sirius Black?

-¿Lo conocen?- preguntó Harry

-Claro que lo conocemos- respondió Olive- Fuimos a Hogwarts juntos, pero nosotras nos salimos a mitad de séptimo año. ¿Así que él es tu padre?

-Sí, bueno en realidad es mi padrino, pero es como si lo fuera. Mi verdadero padre murió cuando yo tenía un año, junto con mi madre…

-Lo siento- dijo Olive, y Harry supo que era sincera, iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento de la chimenea empezaron a salir unas llamas verde esmeralda y, segundos después, Sirius Black salió de ella

-Buenos Días, Arabella- la saludó, luego reparó en las otras ocupantes de la sala- ¿Olive Hennasy? ¿Stella Burbank?- preguntó sorprendido

-Hola, Sirius- dijo Olive sonriendo débilmente- Veo que aún nos recuerdas…

-No sé de que se sorprenden, sólo han pasado… ¿Cuántos? ¿Veinte años?

-Sí,- respondió Stella- más o menos veinte años. ¿Cómo has estado, Sirius?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe- respondió Sirius- ¿Sólo las dos?

-Bella fue al ministerio hoy- dijo Stella- Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, llegará mañana

-Ya…- fue todo lo que Sirius dijo- Bien, Harry, es hora de irnos

-Tengo el almuerzo casi listo, Sirius- dijo la Sra. Figg- ¿Por qué no se quedan?- y luego añadió en voz baja, sólo para que él la escuchara- Y es mejor que se los digas tú, quien sabe qué historia les contarán después…- Sirius asintió

-Muchas gracias Arabella- dijo en voz alta- Harry, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

-Les he dado un susto de muerte- respondió él, y luego añadió en alemán (1)- Todavía deben estar asustados con la idea de que el prófugo que salió en la tele va a ir a _agradecerles_ lo bien que me cuidaron durante doce años- Sirius recuperó el buen humor

-Entonces no te haré quedar mal- dijo sonriendo

-Harry, estoy preparando un guisado de esos que tanto te gustaban cuando eras niño- dijo la Sra. Figg- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina a revisarlo?- Harry captó la mirada de su padrino indicándole que fuera, así que aceptó- Perdona que te haya traído- añadió una vez en la cocina- Pero Sirius necesita hablar con ellas…

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Harry

-Stella, Olive y mi sobrina eran las mejores amigas de tu madre- respondió la Sra. Figg

-Sí, creo que papá me habló una vez de ellas, pero no dijo sus nombres- en realidad, Sirius siempre se había referido a ellas como "el trío de pervertidas", pero no consideró prudente decirle eso a la Sra. Figg- ¿Y ellas no saben nada de la muerte de mi madre?

-Ya escuchaste a Olive, se alejaron del mundo mágico durante veinte años. Se fueron de Hogwarts un día y no volvimos a saber nada de ellas. Y es mejor que sepan la verdad ahora, antes de que escuchen la versión equivocada. Y nadie mejor que tu padrino para decírselos, aunque será difícil para él…- en eso no se equivocaba, porque a Sirius le estaba costando mucho trabajo empezar a hablar del tema

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo al fin, luego de dar varias vueltas por la sala- Sobre Lily…

-¿Lily?- preguntó Stella sonriendo- ¿Has mantenido contacto con ella?

-Esto es difícil para mí,- dijo Sirius- muy difícil. Pero prefiero que sepan la verdad ahora a que luego escuchen otra cosa. Vamos desde el principio… Cuando ustedes se fueron, Lily quedó muy consternada, al igual que todos, pero ese no es el punto. Meses después de que se marcharan, cuando faltaban unas semanas para graduarnos, los padres de James fueron asesinados por mortífagos…- las dos se llevaron la manos a la boca- Esto cambió totalmente su planes, desechó todas las ofertas que tenía para unirse a un equipo profesional de quidditch y solicitó su ingreso a la academia de aurores, al igual que Lily y yo. Los tres fuimos aceptados y, al terminar nuestro segundo año, Lily y James se casaron. Poco después de empezar nuestro último año, Lily anunció que estaba embarazada- sonrió al recordarlo- Era la primera buena noticia que teníamos en mucho tiempo, y los dos me pidieron que fuera el padrino de su hijo, lo que acepté encantado. Recuerdo muy bien la noche en que Lily dio a luz… Remus y yo estábamos en mi casa y James se comunicó con nosotros a través de la red flu para avisarnos que llevaba a Lily a San Mungo. Cuando llegamos al hospital, lo encontramos hecho un manojo de nervios, y así estuvo durante tres horas, hasta que la enfermera salió a decirle que había salido todo bien y que podía ir a conocer a su hijo… Era idéntico a James…, excepto en los ojos, que eran los de Lily…- suspiró con nostalgia- Cuando lo volví a ver, hace cuatro años, creí que estaba viendo el fantasma de su padre, y de seguro ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo, porque acaba de salir de aquí con Arabella…

-¿Harry es el hijo de Lily?- preguntó Olive consternada, Sirius asintió

-Pero él nos dijo… nos dijo que… que sus padres habían muerto- continuó Stella compungida, Sirius volvió a asentir- Eso quiere decir que Lily… que Lily está… está…

-Así es- dijo Sirius- Lily y James fueron asesinados hace dieciséis años- las dos se echaron a llorar- Lo siento, no sabía que Harry les había dicho que sus padres habían muerto…

-Pero tú…- empezó Olive- tú dijiste que... Lily y James fueron... fueron asesinados... ¿Quién...?

-Voldemort- respondió Sirius, las dos se estremecieron- Pero hay otro culpable… Escuchen, les cuento esto porque, si preguntan, les dirán otra cosa. Dumbledore tenía un espía en las filas de Voldemort…- y empezó a contarles la historia, su designación como guardián secreto, el cambio que habían hecho a última hora, su persecución a Pettigrew y su último acto de cobardía- ...luego llegaron los magos del ministerio y me arrestaron, ni siquiera me concedieron un juicio, simplemente me condenaron a cadena perpetua en Azkaban

-¡Maldito cobarde traidor!- dijo Stella- Quién lo iba a decir… con esa cara de niño bueno nos engañó a todos. En cuanto logre ponerle las manos encima…

-No digo que sea una mala idea,- la contuvo Sirius- me costó mucho contenerme cuando lo atrapé, pero Harry dijo algo que me hizo reflexionar…

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos

-Que a James no le hubiera gustado que me convirtiera en asesino por culpa de esa escoria

-Tienes razón- dijo Olive, que estaba más tranquila- Lo importante es que lo atrapaste…

-Lo hicimos entre Harry y yo, hace unos días

-No entiendo- dijo Stella- ¿Cómo lograste atraparlo mientras…? Un momento… La Sra. Figg dijo… Harry dijo… ¡¿Escapaste de Azkaban?!

-Hace cuatro años- respondió Sirius- Tenía que proteger a Harry. Es una larga historia…

-Me lo imagino- dijo Stella- ¿Cómo están las cosas, Sirius?

-Aunque no lo crean, por 13 años estuvieron tranquilas- al ver la confusión de las mujeres añadió- Hay algo que no les dije: después de matar a James y Lily, Voldemort intentó hacer lo mismo con Harry- las dos ahogaron un grito- Le lanzó la maldición, pero rebotó

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron las dos

-La maldición rebotó, lo único que le hizo a Harry fue una pequeña herida en forma de rayo en la frente. Voldemort perdió todo su poder a causa de eso, incluso pensaron que murió…

-Murió…- repitió Olive- ¿Quieres decir que… se fue?

-No, no se fue. Perdió su cuerpo y sus poderes, pero no murió. Harry se enfrentó dos veces con él cuando estaba en Hogwarts…

-¡Pero si apenas es un niño!- exclamaron las dos

-Les sugiero que no vuelvan a repetir eso delante de Harry, porque se lo tomará muy mal. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero a los doce años ya había enfrentado más cosas de lo que cualquier mago de su edad habría soportado- sonrió de nuevo- Heredó lo mejor de los dos, ¿saben? La fortaleza de James y la decisión de Lily… y también su mal carácter.

-Mientras que no haya heredado ese manía por meterse en líos de ustedes cuatro- dijo Olive

-Oye… que ustedes tampoco eran unas santas…- se defendió Sirius

-Nosotros no hacíamos tantas sandeces como ustedes…- dijo Stella

-Si, sobre todo si hablamos de su peculiar forma de conseguir dinero…- las dos rieron

-¿Todavía no se han olvidado de eso?- preguntó Olive, pero Sirius no pudo responder ya que Harry entró en la sala ese momento

-El almuerzo está listo- dijo, luego notó que Olive y Stella habían estado llorando- Lo siento,- añadió- cuando les dije que mis padres habían muerto no pensé que los conocieran

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo Stella- Ahora ya sé porqué tu cara se me hacía conocida, eres idéntico a tu padre, como dijo Sirius, pero tienes los ojos de Lily

-Sí, eso me han dicho- respondió él sonriendo. Los cuatro fueron hasta el comedor, donde la Sra. Figg estaba colocando cinco platos de un guisado

-Esto huele muy bien, Arabella- dijo Sirius sentándose, al igual que los demás

-Muchas gracias, Sirius- dijo ella mientras todos empezaban a comer

-Harry, ¿dónde fuiste hoy que te recibieron tan mal?- preguntó Olive luego de unos minutos

-Me crié con mis tíos- explicó él- Con la hermana de mi madre para ser más exactos. Y bueno, a ellos no les agradaba mucho la magia…

-Le ocultaron que era un mago- dijo Sirius

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escucharon, Harry no supo que era un mago hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts

-Sra. Figg, ¿usted no se lo dijo?- preguntó Stella

-No podía, querida, tenía estrictas órdenes de Dumbledore de no decirle nada hasta que fuera a Hogwarts…

-Y cuando llegó la carta fue como si hubiera llegado la peste- añadió Harry- Nos mudamos a un hotel a muchos kilómetros de aquí, pero allí empezaron a llegar por docenas, así que Tío Vernon consiguió una cabaña en una roca en medio del mar

-De donde lo recogió Hagrid para llevarlo al Callejón Diagon- añadió Sirius

-Lily siempre dijo que su hermana detestaba la magia,- dijo Olive- pero no pensamos que fuera para tanto. De todas formas, ¿a quién se le ocurrió dejarlo con ella?

-A Dumbledore- respondió Sirius- Harry sobrevivió gracias a que Lily murió para salvarlo, quedando en él una protección de sangre, protección que se reforzaría dejando a Harry con el único pariente de Lily… Y si no te lo dije antes fue porque Dumbledore me lo hizo saber apenas anoche- añadió al ver que Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse

-Pero aún no nos has dicho que hizo que tu tío se enfadara tanto…- dijo Olive

-Es que, hace cuatro años, convertí a su hermana en un globo- explicó Harry- Lo hice sin querer, aunque no lo lamento, luego me fui de casa porque sabía que personal del ministerio vendría en cualquier momento a romper mi varita, o al menos eso pensaba

-¿Por qué iban a romper tu varita?- preguntó Stella- Lo justo es que te enviaran una amonestación primero…

-Es que ya me habían enviado una el año anterior

-Y eso fue porque…- empezó Olive

-Un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la sala y el ministerio pensó que fui yo…

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que Fudge ya revocó esa amonestación- añadió Sirius- Así que su expediente está limpio de nuevo

-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó Harry

-Muy bueno- respondió su padrino- Sobre todo para tus aspiraciones de entrar en la Academia de Aurores

-¿Vas a entrar en la Academia de Aurores?- preguntó Olive- Debe ser muy difícil…

-Lo es. De hecho, yo seré el primero en entrar en 5 años

-Pareces muy seguro- dijo la Sra. Figg

-Sí, estoy seguro de que voy a poder entrar, y sin que mi fama tenga nada que ver- añadió terminantemente. Luego siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y sin hablar mucho.

-Harry, es hora de irnos- dijo Sirius cuando terminaron- Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar y seguramente no querrás ir por polvos flu- Harry asintió- Y yo me niego a viajar en ese autobús loco de nuevo, así que iremos en metro, lo que nos tomará más tiempo- junto con Harry se levantaron de la mesa

-Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo, Harry- dijo la Sra. Figg levantándose también

-A mí también Sra. Figg- respondió él

-Muchas gracias por vigilarlo, Arabella- añadió Sirius, luego se dirigió a Stella y Olive- Aunque no lo crean, fue agradable verlas de nuevo

-A nosotros también nos agradó verte, Sirius- dijo Olive- Espero que esta no sea la última vez

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Sirius- Ahora no estoy en mi casa, pero, en cuanto me instale allí, les escribiré para enviarles la dirección. Seguramente querrán visitar a Harry antes de que vaya a Hogwarts.

-Muchas Gracias, Sirius- dijeron ellas

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerlas- dijo Harry

-A nosotras también- dijo Stella. Luego de despedirse de las tres mujeres, Harry y Sirius fueron hasta la estación donde tomaron el metro hasta Londres. Una vez allí, fueron en taxi hasta el Caldero Chorreante

-Como el lugar siempre está lleno, no es muy posible que nos noten- dijo Sirius- Pero, de todas formas, trata de no llamar la atención- Harry asintió, los dos entraron y fueron directamente hasta el patio de atrás, donde Sirius sacó su varita golpeó el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de basura y el Callejón se abrió ante ellos- Dumbledore me envió una lechuza con la lista de tus útiles- añadió Sirius entregándosela cuando la pared se cerró tras ellos- También necesitarás túnicas y un caldero nuevo…

-Y una escoba- añadió Harry- Ron dijo que el equipo de Gryffindor necesita un buscador y que el puesto nunca ha dejado de ser mío. Tengo una escoba muy buena, pero debieron salir nuevos modelos más veloces…

-Bien, te compraré la mejor de todas…

-Papá, has gastado mucho en mí los últimos cuatro años, y además me vas a comprar una moto… Porque iba en serio lo de la moto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que iba en serio lo de la moto. Te iba a comprar un auto, pero aquí no te va a servir de mucho así que te compraré la moto- empezaron a caminar hacia Gringotts- Remus y McGonagall me matarán y Snivellus estallará de la rabia, pero te la compraré. Y ¿sabes qué más? Convenceré a Dumbledore para que te deje llevarla a Hogwarts

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Estoy casi seguro de que lo conseguiré- habían llegado a Gringotts, así que entraron- Buenas Tardes- saludó frente a uno de los muchos escritorios, el duende alzó la vista- Venimos a cambiar este dinero muggle- añadió sacando dos maletines en miniatura de su bolsillo y agrandándolos, para después abrirlos

-Esto es mucho dinero, señor- dijo el duende mirando los maletines con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Desea abrir una cuenta? Tenemos varias ventajas que…

-Ya tenemos una cuenta- lo interrumpió Sirius- Cámaras 687 y 711

-Oh, muy bien, ¿y tiene las llaves?- Harry las sacó y se las entregó- Todo está en orden, un momento por favor…- entró a una oficina con los dos maletines

-Fui al banco muggle hoy- explicó Sirius mientras esperaban- Saqué gran parte del dinero pero no todo. Lo haré cuando nos depositen lo de la venta del hotel y del auto- en ese momento, el duende regresó con varios pergaminos y una pluma

-Su dinero ya ha sido cambiado y está siendo llevado a sus cámaras- les entregó un pergamino a cada uno- Estas son las listas de valores cambiables, al final está la cantidad que ha sido depositada en sus cuentas, con su respectivo descuento…

-Está bien- dijo Sirius- También deseamos hacer un retiro, los dos…

-Podrán disponer de sus cámaras en 10 minutos. Yo les avisaré- se retiró inclinando la cabeza

-Creí que los duendes no eran agradables- dijo Harry cuando se quedaron solos

-Generalmente no lo son; pero, si se trata de dinero, no encontrarás a seres más amistosos- esperaron unos minutos hasta que el duende que los atendió volvió acompañado de otro

-Todo está listo, señores, Groompy los guiará, aquí tienen sus llaves- cada quien las tomó. Subieron a uno de los carros, que los llevó velozmente hasta la cámara de Sirius primero, en donde él tomó unos cuantos galeones. Harry en cambio, sabía que necesitaba renovar todos sus libros, utensilios y túnicas de Hogwarts, además de que una buena escoba no sería barata, así que, cuando llegaron a la suya, puso un buena cantidad de galeones en la bolsa de cuero que le había dado el gnomo

-No puedo acompañarte como quedamos- dijo Sirius una vez fuera del banco- Olvidé que tenía que revisar la casa y hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitamos comprar. En cuanto esté lista, podemos mudarnos y empezar con tus clases de aparición…

-¿Cómo regresaré a la guarida?- preguntó Harry

-Tonks vendrá por ti dentro de tres horas con un traslador, espérala en el Caldero Chorreante- Harry asintió- Te sugiero que el primer lugar que visites sea Ollivander's

-¿Para qué? Ya tengo una varita mágica…

-Ya sé que la tienes, pero has estado ausente cuatro años, debes hacerle una revisión, tomará muy poco tiempo. Y no te preocupes, que el Sr. Ollivander guardará el secreto si se lo pides...

-Está bien. Nos vemos en la cena entonces- se despidió de su padrino y luego caminó por el Callejón Diagon hasta encontrar la tienda de varitas del Sr. Ollivander

-Buenas tardes- lo saludó él cuando entró- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, joven?

-Esto… Vine a hacer la comprobación de mi varita…

-Ah ya, un trabajo sencillo. Permítame- Harry, algo aprensivo, le entregó su varita

-Veamos...- dijo examinándola- Madera de acebo... Veintiocho centímetros... pluma de fénix... ¡Buen Dios!- allí estaba, ya se había dado cuenta- Es imposible... A menos que... ¿Sr. Potter?

-Sí, Sr. Ollivander, soy yo…

-Ciertamente no esperaba… Después de cuatro años…

-Sí, supe que había preocupado a muchos por aquí…

-No tiene idea de cuanto, sobre todo desde que…

-Desde que Él regresó- terminó Harry por él

-¿Lo sabe?

-Me enteré hace unos días, por eso regresé…

-Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿consideró... prudente hacerlo con Quien- Usted- Sabe de regreso?

-Lo imprudente hubiera sido quedarme, Sr. Ollivander. Si me encontraba, no solo estaría en peligro yo, sino la ciudad muggle en la que vivía…

-Es verdad, señor, es verdad. ¿Le avisó ya a Dumbledore?

-Es uno de los pocos que saben de mi regreso. Y ya que estamos hablando de eso…

-No se preocupe, señor, no se lo diré a nadie

-Gracias- dijo Harry. La atención del Sr. Ollivander había vuelto a su varita

-No sé que habrá hecho durante cuatro años, Sr. Potter, pero es obvio que esta varita no ha estado inactiva…

-Bueno, la verdad es que he estado entrenando un poco

-Sí, ya veo, y yo no diría solo "un poco"… _¡Avis!_- la varita produjo un estallido y un montón de pajarillos salieron de la punta- Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones- terminó devolviéndosela

-¿Cuánto le debo?- preguntó Harry

-Para usted no es nada, Sr. Potter, pero debo hacerle una advertencia- Harry puso atención- Seguramente recordará que, cuando le vendí la varita, le dije que tenía una hermana…

-Sí, señor, lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo a quien pertenece su hermana…

-Bien, ahora permítame darle la advertencia que le dije: si algún día, y espero que ese día no llegue nunca, se enfrenta en una batalla directa al Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado, haga todo lo posible para que sus varitas no se enfrenten directamente la una a la otra…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado

_-Priori Incantatem…-_ fue todo lo que el anciano respondió

-¿El efecto de encantamiento invertido?

-Exactamente. Cuando una varita se encuentra con su hermana, no funcionan correctamente la una contra la otra. Sin embargo, si los dueños de las varitas las obligan a combatir, una de las varitas obligará a la otra a vomitar los encantamientos que ha llevado a cabo, en sentido inverso: primero el más reciente, luego los que lo precedieron. Esto desperdiciaría un valioso tiempo en la lucha, para cualquiera de los dos…

-Sí, entiendo. Tomaré en cuenta su advertencia, muchas gracias Sr. Ollivander. Hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto, joven Potter- Harry guardó su varita y fue hasta las tiendas. El primer lugar que visitó fue la tienda de Madam Malkin, donde compró varias túnicas, unas para el uniforme y otras para su uso diario. Luego fue a la librería, que estaba a rebozar de alumnos de Hogwarts, allí sacó la lista que le había dado Sirius y recorrió las estanterías tomando los que necesitaba, después fue hasta la caja y los pagó. Luego de la librería fue a la farmacia, a la tienda de calderos y, al final, se dirigió a la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch. Cuando llegó allí, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue lo que estaba en el expositor: era la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida, brillante y sin imperfecciones. Leyó el letrero que había a lado:

_**SAETA DE FUEGO**_

_Aún después de cuatro años de haber salido al mercado, este excelente modelo de escoba de carreras sigue siendo el favorito de los Mundiales de quidditch, ya que es el más veloz del mercado._

_La Saeta de Fuego dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerada a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento._

_Preguntar precio en el interior._

Harry no podía ni imaginar cuanto costaría una escoba como esa, pero no le importó, de todas formas, tenía bastante dinero en su bolsa y podía regresar a Gringotts si no le alcanzaba, así que entró a la tienda… Diez minutos después, salía con su escoba envuelta cuidadosamente bajo el brazo. Al principio, el dueño lo había tratado con algo de desdén, pero al ver que realmente tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar la Saeta de Fuego, su actitud cambió por completo y fue muy amable, él mismo tomó la Saeta de Fuego del expositor y la envolvió delicadamente, le cobró y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Una vez fuera, con una escoba nueva y varias bolsas llenas, miró su reloj y vio que todavía era temprano para ir al Caldero Chorreante, entonces recordó la tienda que Fred y George tenían en el callejón y decidió hacerles una visita. Afortunadamente cuando llegó estaba casi vacía y uno de los dos, no supo cual, estaba tras el mostrador cobrando. Cuando los clientes se fueron, se dio cuenta de su presencia…

-¡Harry!- dijo saliendo de tras el mostrador- No te esperábamos hoy… ¡Fred, tenemos visita! Pasa, déjame ayudarte con eso…

-No esperaba poder venir hoy- dijo Harry mientras pasaba con George a la trastienda- Pero convencí a papá de que me dejara venir al callejón hoy a hacer las compras

-¿Quién es, George?- preguntó Fred entrando- ¡Harry, que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Le estaba diciendo a George que no pensaba venir, pero convencí a papá de que me dejara hacer las compras hoy. Terminé temprano y decidí pasarme por aquí…

-Así que has hecho tus compras hoy- dijo Fred- Imagino que ya lo tienes todo…

-Los libros, un caldero nuevo y algunas túnicas. También me he comprado una escoba…

-Sí, necesitarás una- dijo George- Oliver casi se suicida cuando vio que no regresabas a Hogwarts para el primer partido, mantuvo la esperanza hasta el último minuto… Y bueno, ¿qué escoba has comprado?

-Una que según lo que decía el cartel a su lado es muy buena, y espero que sea así con ese precio. Es una Saeta de Fuego- los gemelos lo miraron asombrados- ¿Qué?

-Harry…- dijo Fred- Acabas de comprar la mejor escoba del mercado, veloz, precisa y también segura. Muchas selecciones la usan, pero cuesta mucho dinero

-Y me lo dices a mí- dijo Harry- Pero vale la pena si es tan buena como dices…

-Lo es, Harry, eso no lo dudes- dijo George- Seguro Gryffindor ganará el campeonato este año…- en ese momento sintieron que alguien los llamaba

-Fred, George- se escuchó una voz femenina- ¿Están allí?

-Angelina…- dijo Fred- Olvidé que iba a venir hoy. Harry, ¿te importaría si la hago pasar?

-Claro que no, me gustaría saludarla- Fred salió a la tienda y regresó luego de unos minutos acompañado de una chica- Jamás adivinarás quien es…- le decía

-Si estás tan seguro, porqué no me lo dices entonces…

-Porque, si te lo dijera, no sería divertido- respondió Fred- Aquí lo tienes…

-Hola Angelina- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente

-Claro que lo conoces,- dijo George- lo que pasa es que ha cambiado mucho…

-Aún así, no logro recordarlo- se quejó Angelina- ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts?

-Sí, se podría decir que sí- respondió Harry- Gryffindor

-Va a último año- añadió George- Ya ves como te la estamos poniendo muy fácil…

-Último año- repitió Angelina- Déjame recordarlo… Tu hermano sé que no es… Neville… no, no lo creo, seguro ya le hubieran hecho algo… Dean Thomas tampoco es… Seamus Finnigan tiene el cabello más claro…

-¿Puedes creerlo?- le dijo Fred a su gemelo- No lo reconoce. No me digas que, en tan poco tiempo, te olvidaste de nuestro buscador estrella…

-El héroe de los partidos…- continuó George

-El libertador de la dignidad de Gryffindor…

-El jugador más joven en cien años…

-El mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts después de James Potter…- a cada palabra de los gemelos, Harry sentía que las mejillas le ardían más

-Chicos, ya déjenlo…- se quejó- ¿De dónde sacaron todas esas cosas?

-Oliver lo decía antes de los partidos- respondió George- Con la mirada fija en la puerta del vestidor, creo que esperaba que llegaras volando de repente…

-Dejen de decir tonterías- dijo Angelina- De quien hablaba Oliver era de…- volvió su mirada a Harry, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza- ¿Harry?

-Ya era hora…- dijo George, pero Angelina no le hizo caso: se lanzó a abrazar a Harry- ¿Tomaste el tiempo, Fred?- le preguntó a su hermano- Angelina, ya suéltalo, lo vas a asfixiar

-Lo siento… Pero, ¿de dónde saliste? Te han buscado por toda Inglaterra durante cuatro años

-Quizá por eso no lo encontraron- dijo Fred- Salió del país. Un minuto dieciocho segundos…

-¿Qué pasó en un minuto dieciocho segundos?- preguntó Harry

-Estamos llevando un registro- le explicó Fred- sobre cuanto tiempo le toma a la gente reconocerte

-Esto no es una broma- les dijo Angelina

-A mí me parece divertido- dijo Harry- Tengo datos para ustedes: Ron, dos segundos; Hermione, dos segundos también; los miembros de la Orden no cuentan porque ya estaban prevenidos, Dumbledore tampoco por la misma razón. Malfoy, diez segundos; mi tía Petunia treinta segundos y mi tío Vernon veinte…

-Eso quiere decir que eres la que más ha tardado, Angelina- dijo George

-No tiene gracia- dijo ella- Dime Harry, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Terminaré Hogwarts y seguiré la tradición familiar: ingresaré a la Academia de Aurores

-Pues buena suerte- dijo Angelina- Es muy difícil entrar

-Sí, eso me han dicho. Di los T.I.M.O.S. y los exámenes de sexto año ayer. Me entregaron los resultados hoy- dijo sacando el sobre que le había dado, Angelina lo cogió

-No puede ser cierto…- dijo leyéndolo- ¿Este es un "Extraordinario"… en pociones?

-Un "Extraordinario" en pociones- dijo Harry. Los gemelos le quitaron el sobre a Argelina…

-Harry, ¿estás seguro de que estas son tus notas?- preguntó Fred incrédulo

-El Prof. Dumbledore me las entregó hoy en la mañana- respondió Harry

-Un Gryffindor con un "Extraordinario" en pociones,- dijo George- y tú nada menos. A Snape le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere…

-Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó Angelina- Ningún Gryffindor lo ha hecho desde que Snape tiene el puesto, y tú has estado fuera del colegio por cuatro años…

-Unos cuantos libros… Muchas tardes sin salir…- respondió Harry tranquilamente- Y un buen maestro, para variar…

-¿Un buen maestro?- preguntó Angelina- ¿Quién?

-No querrás saberlo- dijo Harry, luego se dirigió a los gemelos- ¿Alguno de ustedes leyó la basura que publicó "El Profeta" vespertino ayer?

-Mamá lo hizo,- respondió Fred- ella y toda la orden, estaban muy indignados luego de eso…

-Sí, algo de eso supe- dijo Harry- Quisiera tener a esa tal Skeeter delante y gritarle unas cuantas verdades- terminó enfadado

-En eso puedes pedirle ayuda a Hermione- dijo George- Ella tiene un método para controlarla

-Se lo preguntaré en cuanto llegue- dijo Harry- Por cierto, debo irme ya, Tonks debe estar esperándome- dijo recogiendo sus cosas- Por cierto Angelina, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí, claro, el que quieras…

-No le digas a nadie que regresé. Tanto Dumbledore como el ministro dicen que es lo mejor, por eso de mi seguridad y un montón de cosas…

-Entiendo Harry, y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- luego se fijó en uno de los paquetes que llevaba- ¿Vas a regresar al equipo?

-Sí, Ron me dijo anoche que me han reservado el puesto. Todavía tengo mi Nimbus 2000, pero decidí comprarme una escoba mejor…

-Se ha comprado una Saeta de Fuego- dijo George

-¡¿Una Saeta de Fuego?! ¿Lo dices en serio?- Harry asintió- Vaya, seguramente ganan la copa de quidditch este año…

-Eso espero… No puedo entretenerme más, chicos, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se despidió de los tres y fue directamente hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde Tonks ya lo esperaba

-Ya era hora- dijo cuando lo vio- Pensé que te habías perdido en el callejón. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?- Harry asintió- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos- salieron a la calle y fueron a un callejón solitario. Una vez allí, Tonks sacó un periódico de su bolsillo- Ya sabes que hacer…- con mucha dificultad debido a la cantidad de paquetes que cargaba, Harry tocó el periódico; pocos minutos después, los dos estaban frente a la guarida de la orden- Hay que ver cuantos paquetes cargas- dijo Tonks mientras entraban- Parece que has visitado todas las tiendas del Callejón, ¿qué tanto compraste?

-Lo necesario. Lo que pasa es que, después de cuatro años, tengo que renovarlo todo. Nos vemos en la cena- tomó sus cosas y subió hasta su habitación, las colocó al pie de su cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entraron sus amigos

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué tal con tus tíos?

-Tal como me lo imaginé- respondió Harry- Tía Petunia casi se muere del susto y Tío Vernon me echó de la casa. Ya saben, lo normal…

-¿Y por eso tardaste todo el día?- preguntó Ron

-No, también fui al Callejón Diagon- dijo mostrándole los paquetes- Por cierto, capitán, necesito tu aprobación para mi escoba nueva…

-¿Te compraste una escoba?- preguntó Ron recorriendo con la mirada los paquetes hasta encontrar uno largo y estrecho- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Hazlo- dijo Harry- Y más te vale aprobar mi elección, porque me ha costado un buen montón de galeones…- Ron abrió el paquete y miró asombrado su contenido

-Harry…- dijo mirando la escoba por todos lados- ¿Esta es…?

-Una Saeta de Fuego- terminó Harry por él- Supongo que tiene tu aprobación

-¡Por supuesto que la tiene!- dijo Ron entusiasmado- Seguro ganaremos la copa este año…

-No te confíes tanto, Ron, recuerda que no he practicado en cuatro años…

-Te adaptarás rápido- dijo su amigo. Entonces se oyeron unos ligeros golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Harry. La puerta se abrió y entró su padrino- Hola papá…

-Buenas Tardes, Sr. Black- saludaron Ron y Hermione

-Hola chicos- saludó él sonriendo- Dejen las formalidades y llámenme Sirius- añadió- Harry, tengo algo para ti…- dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y entregándoselas- Lo prometido es deuda. Sé que han pasado dos días pero Feliz Cumpleaños- a Harry le brillaron los ojos

-¿La conseguiste tan pronto?- preguntó Harry

-Fue casualidad- respondió su padrino- El hombre que me vendió la mía nos vio salir de Gringotts y vino a ofrecerme otra cuando nos separamos… Está abajo en el patio, ve por ella antes de que Remus la vea- a Harry no tuvo que repetírselo dos veces

-¡Genial!- dijo- Vamos, quiero que la vean…- les dijo a sus amigos y los tres bajaron hasta el patio delantero, donde estaba colocada una gran motocicleta negra…

-¡Guay!- dijo Ron acercándose a verla- ¡Harry, es hermosa!

-Ya lo creo- dijo Harry- ¡Gracias papá!- le dijo a su padrino, que había bajado con ellos

-No es nada- dijo él acercándose- Este botón es para hacer que vuele, el sistema de invisibilidad se activa automáticamente luego de 30 segundos en el aire. Si quieres que sea visible, aprieta este- añadió indicándole otro botón, luego abrió la cajuela bajo el asiento- Y este es para agrandar la cajuela…- Harry estaba encantado

-¿Puedo probarla ahora?- preguntó

-Por supuesto, hazlo. Tal vez después no tengas tiempo

-Perfecto- se volvió a sus amigos- ¿Cuál de los dos va conmigo primero?

-Ah no,- dijo Ron- a mí no me mires. Yo ya tuve bastante con el auto de mi padre…

-Allá tú- dijo Harry- ¿Vienes, Hermione?

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás manejar esa cosa?- preguntó ella

-Claro que podré- respondió Harry- Vamos, confía en mí…

-Está bien- accedió ella- Pero esto lo hago solo por ti…- los dos subieron al vehículo

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Harry mientras arrancaba. Segundos después, la moto se elevó

-¡Procuren regresar antes de la cena!- les gritó Sirius antes de que desaparecieran…

-Hermione,- dijo Harry varios minutos después- abre los ojos…

-¿Todavía estamos en el aire?- preguntó ella

-Sí, a varios metros

-Entonces no los abriré…

-Vamos Hermione, la vista es muy buena desde aquí. Ábrelos solo un momento…

-Muy bien, solo espero no arrepentirme de esto…- segundos después, Harry sintió como su amiga se aferraba fuertemente a él…

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-¿A-alguna vez te comenté que… sufro de… a-acrofobia? (2)- preguntó con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry asustado- Escucha Hermione, voy a buscar un lugar donde aterrizar ¿sí? Mientras tanto, cierra los ojos y sujétate fuerte

-Está bien…- afortunadamente, Harry había decidido ir por un lugar conocido, así que se dirigió hasta una explanada desierta y aterrizó en ella

-Puedes abrir los ojos- dijo- Ya estamos en el suelo- se bajó y notó que su amiga estaba muy pálida- ¿Seguro estás bien?- preguntó ayudándola a bajar

-Estoy mejor, no te preocupes…- respondió Hermione

-Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación- se disculpó Harry- Debiste decírmelo…

-No, Harry, lo lamento yo; pero no quería que pensaras que soy cobarde…

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Las fobias son algo inconsciente, tú no tienes la culpa

-Gracias- dijo ella- Pareces conocer muy bien esta zona…

-Si hubieras vivido doce años aquí tú también la conocerías- respondió Harry

-¿Doce años? Harry, ¿quieres decir que estamos en…?

-En Surrey, sí- terminó Harry por ella- Solía venir a esconderme aquí de Duddley y su pandilla cuando era niño…

-Entonces te trae recuerdos…

-Algunos. Solía venir solo, ya que no es un lugar muy frecuentado, me sentaba a esperar que Duddley y sus amigos se fueran y luego iba a casa…

-¿A encerrarte en la alacena?- preguntó Hermione

-No, eso hubiera sido bueno. Iba a preparar la cena o, si todavía era temprano, a hacer alguna otra tarea extra que me ordenaba Tía Petunia.

-¿La calle donde vivías queda muy lejos de aquí?

-No, vamos para allá si quieres. No a la casa de mis tíos- añadió ante la cara que ponía su amiga- Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, tuvo a alguien vigilándome durante doce años. Iremos donde la Sra. Figg a descansar un momento, de paso saludaremos a Stella y Olive…

-¿Quiénes?

-Las mejores amigas de mi madre, Stella Burbank, Olive Hennasy y Arabella Figg o, como las llama papá, "el trío de pervertidas"

-Bonito sobrenombre…- comentó Hermione con ironía

-Durante años he tratado de que me diga la razón por la que las llama así, pero no he podido sacarle una palabra sobre eso…- subió a la moto- No hace falta que nos elevemos, ¿vienes?

-Vamos- dijo ella subiéndose tras él. Harry arrancó y, luego de unos minutos, estuvieron frente a la casa de la Sra. Figg- Bien, ya llegamos- bajaron y tocaron el timbre. Stella abrió

-¡Harry!- dijo cuando lo vio- No esperábamos verte de nuevo tan pronto…

-Quise probar mi regalo de cumpleaños- explicó Harry mostrándole la motocicleta- Ella es Hermione Granger, está en Gryffindor conmigo

-Mucho gusto- dijo Hermione

-El gusto es mío- respondió Stella- Dime una cosa, Harry, ¿a quién se le ocurrió regalarte una motocicleta en tu cumpleaños?- él sonrió

-¿A quién crees tú?- preguntó él de vuelta

-Debí imaginarlo, no sé ni para que pregunté…

-¿Preguntaste qué, Stella?- dijo alguien más saliendo, era Olive- ¡Harry, que sorpresa! No te esperábamos tan pronto de regreso

-Vino a probar su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Stella indicándole la moto

-¿Una motocicleta?- preguntó Olive- ¿Quién te la dio? No creo que haya sido Sirius…

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Stella- ¿Conoces a alguien a parte de él que esté lo suficientemente loco como para regalarle una motocicleta a un muchacho de 17 años?

-Sinceramente, el regalo me parece demasiado inofensivo para venir de Sirius…

-Es que también vuela…- comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

-Ya lo ves, Olive, también… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-La motocicleta vuela- respondió Harry- Tiene un sistema de invisibilidad que se activa a los treinta segundos de elevarse, y es más veloz que un auto muggle…

-Con que demasiado inofensivo para venir de Sirius…- le dijo Stella a su amiga

-Se volvió completamente loco…- comentó ella

-¿Quién se volvió completamente loco?- preguntó una voz desconocida para Harry. Habían estado tan sumergidos en su conversación, que no habían notado a un taxi estacionarse a unos metros de la casa, ni a una mujer de cabello castaño bajarse de él- ¿Y qué hace una motocicleta estacionada frente a la casa?

-La moto no es nuestra- dijo Olive- Es el regalo de cumpleaños de nuestro sobrino…

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tú un sobrino? ¿Y por qué dices "nuestro"?

-Es una historia muy larga, Bella- dijo Stella- Voltéate…- ella lo hizo y lanzó una exclamación de asombro al ver a Harry, que estaba sonriendo divertido- Harry, esta es Arabella, también fue compañera nuestra en el colegio. Bella, él es…

-El hijo de Lily…- la interrumpió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos- En el ministerio me contaron sobre ella y James. Aunque no sé si creerles todo lo que dijeron…

-Haces bien en no hacerlo- dijo Olive- Hemos estado hablando con tu tía, y hay un montón de cabos sueltos. Pero será mejor que entremos, ¿se quedan tú y tu amiga a cenar, Harry?

-No, no podemos- respondió él- Hay unas cuantas personas que querrán matar a papá en cuanto sepan lo de la moto y eso quiero verlo…

-¿Papá?- preguntó Bella extrañada

-Sirius- le explicó Olive- Es su padrino y le acaba de regalar esa motocicleta…

-Un artículo demasiado inofensivo para ser regalo de Black- comentó Bella

-Es que también vuela- explicó Harry de nuevo

-¡Por todos los cielos! Se volvió completamente loco…

-Es la segunda vez que lo dicen- comentó Harry- Y tengo la impresión de que no será la última. Es hora de irnos, Hermione, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió ella- Será cosa de cerrar los ojos hasta que lleguemos…- los dos subieron a la moto, se despidieron y un momento después ya estaban en el aire. Llegaron a la guarida en poco tiempo

-Ya aterrizamos, Hermione, puedes abrir los ojos…- dijo Harry mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa y bajaba de la motocicleta

-Gracias. Por cierto, Harry, quería pedirte que…

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que tienes acrofobia…- ella sonrió agradecida, su mirada se posó tras ellos

-Harry, estamos en problemas, allí vienen el Prof. Lupin y el Prof. Snape

-No estamos en problemas- dijo Harry luego de comprobar lo dicho por su amiga- La moto es un regalo, y además estamos fuera de Hogwarts…- los adultos llegaron hasta ellos

-Potter…- dijo Snape- Veo que las noticias son ciertas

-Buenas Noches, profesor…- saludó Harry- Hola Remus

-Hola, Harry, ¿que hacen aquí afuera?

-Potter, ¿qué es esa cosa que está detrás de usted?- preguntó Snape antes de que respondiera

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños, me lo dio mi padrino- respondió con un leve gesto de descaro

-¡No puedo creer que se haya atrevido!- exclamó Remus- Se volvió completamente loco…

-Van tres…- le susurró Harry a Hermione en el oído- Será mejor que entremos

-Vamos, - dijo Remus- tengo que hablar con alguien…- Harry encogió la moto con un hechizo, la guardó en su bolsillo y entró a la casa. Una vez dentro, fueron hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron, donde los esperaban él y los gemelos

-¿Qué tal funciona, Harry?- preguntó su amigo cuando entró

-Excelente- respondió- Es muy veloz, y también muy segura. Dimos un largo paseo…

-Mientras no se les ocurra ir a Hogwarts en ella…- comentó Fred

-No, eso no- dijo Harry- Con una vez es suficiente, ¿verdad, Ron?

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo él. Entonces escucharon que la Sra. Weasley los llamaba para la cena, así que todos bajaron al comedor

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, excepto que Remus estaba enfadado con Sirius a causa de la motocicleta, pero esto no parecía perturbarlo demasiado, ya que hablaba animadamente con Dumbledore. Al final de la cena, llamó a Harry a su habitación

-Buenas Noticias: te he conseguido el permiso- le dijo entregándole un pergamino- Podrás tener tu motocicleta en Hogwarts, pero no podrás utilizarla excepto los fines de semana, en las salidas a Hogsmeade y en casos de emergencia…

-¡Vaya! Eso es más de lo que esperaba… Después de todo, yo no salgo por las noches a menos de que sea una emergencia- y los dos se miraron con complicidad

-Sólo procura que Moony no se entere- dijo Sirius- Y dime, ¿qué tal funciona?

-Muy bien, fui a visitar a tus amigas "las pervertidas"

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó- ¿Y Figg ya estaba allí?

-Llegó unos minutos después de mí- respondió Harry- ¿Por qué la llamas a ella por su apellido y a las otras por sus nombres?

-No recuerdo haberlas llamado por sus nombres…

-Es verdad, pero ellas a ti sí…

-Eso es cosa suya

-Y tú dijiste que fue agradable verlas de nuevo…

-Fue agradable verlas de nuevo- repitió Sirius- A ellas, no a Figg… Por cierto, ¿qué dijeron de la moto?- preguntó sonriendo

-Que era un regalo demasiado inofensivo para venir de ti… Pero eso fue antes de que les dijera que también vuela, entonces dijeron que te habías vuelto completamente loco…

-O sea que se enfadaron- Harry asintió- Me alegro mucho…- añadió sonriendo- Bien, ahora será mejor que vayas a la cama, mañana tenemos que ir a la casa. Una vez que nos instalemos, empezaremos con tus clases de aparición…

-Está bien. Hasta mañana, papá- se despidió de su padrino y fue a su habitación, donde se acostó y se quedó dormido enseguida.

Al día siguiente, fue despertado temprano por Sirius, quien le dijo que ordenara sus cosas y que bajara. Como no había desempacado todo, no tardó mucho en hacer lo que su padrino le pidió y bajó a desayunar. Después de esto, los dos tomaron un traslador que los llevó a un puebl0 en el campo, frente a una casa de dos pisos. Sirius sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y entraron

-Bueno, esto se ve mejor que hace cuatro años…- comentó Harry mientras entraban

-Porque tomamos la precaución de dejarlo todo limpio cuando nos fuimos, así que el polvo acumulado es de sólo cuatro años, no de diecisiete. Pero aún así necesita limpiarse, así que sube tus cosas a tu habitación y baja enseguida- Harry obedeció y unos minutos después los dos estaban ocupados en limpiar todo rastro de polvo en la casa. Estaban terminado con el piso de abajo cuando una lechuza desconocida entró por la ventana y dejó caer un sobre rojo en la cabeza de Sirius- Me lo imaginaba…- y, ante la sorpresa de Harry, sonrió abiertamente

-Papá…- dijo- hasta donde tengo entendido, eso es un _howler_ (que va a estallar si no lo abres, por cierto) Y no veo que tiene de agradable un howler…- Sirius iba a responder, pero entonces el sobre estalló en llamas y una voz enfadada se escuchó por toda la casa…

-¡¡TE VOY A MATAR, BLACK!! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! ¡ÚNICAMENTE A UN CEREBRO TAN PRIMITIVO Y RETORCIDO COMO EL TUYO SE LE OCURRE REGALARLE UNA MOTOCICLETA A UN MUCHACHO DE DIECISIETE AÑOS! ¡¡DIECISIETE AÑOS, BLACK!! ¡VOY A MATARTE, YA LO CREO, TE MATARÉ LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE, YA LO VERÁS…!- después de esto, el sobre terminó de consumirse

-No creí que se enfadara tanto- dijo Harry- ¿No deberías estar preocupado?

-Figg es una histérica- comentó Sirius tranquilamente- Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. "_Te voy a matar, Black_"… Una frase que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo, pero que escuché durante casi siete años de estudios…- sonrió- ¿Me prestas a Hedwig?

-Está arriba, en mi habitación. ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Voy a responderle a Figg su "amable" carta, enseguida regreso- y fue hasta el segundo piso.

Una hora después, una lechuza blanca entraba por la ventana hasta la sala donde estaban reunidas tres mujeres y dejaba caer una carta sobre una de ellas…

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Olive- ¿Quién pudo enviarte una lechuza, Bella?- pero su amiga había abierto ya el sobre y su rostro enrojecía cada vez más de la rabia

-¡¡Lo mataré!!- estalló- ¡Esta vez sí voy a matarlo! ¡Con mis propias manos…!- arrojó la carta sobre la mesa, tomó su capa, agitó su varita y desapareció

-¿A qué se debió eso?- preguntó Stella

-No tengo idea, mira que dice la carta…- Stella recogió la carta y la leyó en voz alta…

-_Debo admitir que me sorprendes, Figg. Creí que, después de tantos años, cambiarías de frase, pero veo que no está dentro de tu capacidad en inventar otra amenaza. Lo único que has conseguido esta vez fue preocupar un poco (mira que digo sólo un poco) a Harry… Llegó a pensar que cumplirías tu amenaza, pero yo le dije lo que había ocurrido: tuviste otro de tus ataques de histeria y te las cobraste conmigo, eso lo tranquilizó._

_En cuanto a la motocicleta, no le he dado un regalo de cumpleaños a mi ahijado durante doce de ellos, así que esta es mi forma de compensarlo. Además, a Harry le encantó, por lo que no tienes nada que reclamarme._

_Bien, eso es todo. Ahora debo irme porque he dejado a Harry viendo el álbum de fotos y seguramente querrá preguntarme sobre cuatro chicas Gryffindor dando un entretenido espectáculo durante la inauguración de cierta discoteca en Hogsmeade. Que tengas un buen día, Figg_

_Sirius Black_

_P.D.: Por cierto, les prometí a tus amigas darles las coordenadas de mi casa para que vengan a visitar a Harry. La casa ya está lista, las coordenadas son…_

-No sé porqué no lo supe antes- dijo Olive- Sirius siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de hacer estallar a Bella de rabia, aunque esté con el mejor humor…

-Olive, ¿escuchaste la última parte de la carta?- preguntó Stella preocupada

-Sí, nos envía las coordenadas de su casa…

-No esa, Olive, me refiero a la parte en que dice que Harry está viendo el álbum de fotos…

-Sí, y que seguramente querrá preguntarle sobre cuatro Gryffindors dando un espectáculo en…- pareció caer en cuenta de algo- ¡No! ¿Tú crees que se atreva?

-Se atrevieron a mostrarlas frente a todo el colegio, Olive…

-Pero eso… eso era una venganza…- dijo Olive nerviosa- Y Sirius… Sirius respeta mucho el recuerdo de Lily, no creo que quiera que su hijo tenga una mala imagen de ella y…

-…eso impedirá que le muestre la foto de Lily- la interrumpió su amiga- Pero, por si no lo notaste ayer, está algo resentido con nosotras…

-¿Tienes las coordenadas?- preguntó Olive, dándose por vencida

-Sí, aquí están- las dos examinaron el pergamino y desaparecieron luego de guardarlo.

Llegaron a un pueblo pequeño, en medio del campo. Era obvio que las coordenadas no eran del lugar exacto de la casa, pero en la misma carta estaban las instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta ella, así que las dos se encaminaron hasta allí. No les fu difícil localizar la casa, pasaron la valla e iban a tocar el timbre cuando un grito los detuvo…

-¡¡BLACK, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!!

**(1) Como recordarán, envié a Sirius y a Harry a Liechtenstein, y el idioma de ese país es el alemás, así que tuvieron que aprender a hablarlo, aunque al principio utilizaran un hechizo traductor.**

**(2)Vértigo, o fobia a las alturas**

**RESPONDIENDO A LOS REVIEWS:**

**GANDULFO, LYNN KADYARSE, MIRUG, TOMOE, THE ANGEL OF THE DREAMS, AIOSAMI, RYU MARI, ALEX BLACK BIRD, ANDY-WM, ANA BLACK, NIMUE:** GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO LES SIGA GUSTANDO.

**NELLY ESP:** MI LECTORA QUE MÁS PREGUNTAS HACE, PERO ME ENCANTA ESO, PORQUE DEMUESTRA EL INTERÉS EN LA HISTORIA (NO SÉ SI TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ, PERO TE LO DIGO AHORA: CREA TU CORREO EN HOTMAIL PARA QUE PODAMOS COMUNICARNOS POR EL MESSENGER) ALGUNAS DE TUS PREGUNTAS SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁN RESPONDIDAS AQUÍ, Y LAS OTRAS SE RESPONDERÁN MÁS ADELANTE. LO QUE SÍ TE DIGO ES QUE NO TENGO PENSADO PONER MÁS SOBRE LOS OTROS AMIGOS DE HARRY, FUERON PERSONAJES PASAJEROS. PERO CREO QUE TE ENCANTARÁN LOS NUEVOS, QUE NO SON MÍOS, LO ACLARÉ AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPÍTULO, Y ESOS SÍ VAN A SEGUIR. EN CUANTO AL FICT QUE COMPARTO CON MERLÍN, NO SÉ CUANDO VAYA A ACTUALIZARLO, PORQUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LA PARTE QUE ME TOCA.

**HERM-KINOMOTO:** HOLA, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW. EN CUANTO A TU PREGUNTA: SÍ, NO SÉ CUANDO PERO SÍ: ESOS DOS SE LLEVARÁN BIEN

**HCATE:** TU PLANTEAMIENTO ES MUY INTERESANTE, Y TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN MUY SIMPLE: COMO PUSE EN LA HISTORIA, CON SNAPE ESTABAN TODOS LOS MORTÍFAGOS QUE CONOCÍA Y FRENTE A ÉL, JUNTO CON VOLDEMORT, ESTABAN OTROS A LOS QUE TAMBIÉN CONOCÍA EXCEPTO A UNO Y, COMO PENSABA QUE SIRIUS ERA EL TRAIDOR, PUES PENSÓ QUE ERA ÉL. ADEMÁS RECUERDA QUE A VOLDEMORT NO LE AGRADAN LOS LUGARES CON LUZ, ASÍ QUE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS ES FÁCIL CONFUNDIRSE.

BIEN, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA. ADIÓS A TODOS Y QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD.

JESSY POTTER

(MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA)


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO PEDIRLES MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, PERO HAN SIDO POR CIRCUNSTANCIAS FUERA DE MI CONTROL: PRIMERO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO LA RECUPERÉ DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO, Y YA CUANDO PARECÍA QUE TODO IBA BIEN, LE ENTRA UN VIRUS A MI COMPUTADOR Y ME QUEDO SIN LOS ARCHIVOS DE MIS FICTS. NO LO DIJE ANTES PORQUE EL TÉCNICO ME ASEGURÓ QUE ARREGLARÍA EL PROBLEMA ENSEGUIDA, PERO AHORA DICE QUE ESTE ES MÁS GRAVE DE LO QUE CREÍA Y QUE NO SABE SI PODRÁ RECUPERAR LOS ARCHIVOS. **

**COMPRENDAN QUE, SI ES ASÍ, TENDRÉ QUE COMENZAR LO QUE LLEVABA ESCRITO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE NUEVO TANTO DEL QUE APENAS EMPEZABA (ENCUENTROS QUE CAMBIAN VIDAS), COMO DEL QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE BAJAR EL CAP. 4 (La unión de los Herederos…) ASÍ COMO DEL QUE COMPARTO CON MERLÍN (El Instituto…) ASÍ QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, PORQUE ADEMÁS ACABO DE EGRESAR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MI TESIS PROFESIONAL, ASÍ QUE NO VOY A TENER MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE VOY A HACER LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICAR RÁPIDO. ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIRLES. **

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN**

**Jessy Potter**

**(Miembro de la Orden Siriusana)**


End file.
